Fall Through Time
by KashinaKairi
Summary: The sequel to Summer Blood and weddings listed with it. Kairi and Kyoya are as strong as their father and as smart as their mother. They find a book their mother had written and forgotten about. They try out some of the kido in it, only to find one they shouldn't have. Follow their journey through time as they live in their history lessons and the stories from their parents.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach. I suggest you read Summer Blood before reading this, but hey, it's your choice.

* * *

~Kyoraku mansion inner courtyard~

"Kairi! Just show me what you found!" A boy who looked to be about 18 chased his twin sister around in a circle.

"Nope! You need to guess first." Both were wearing Shin'o Academy uniforms. Kairi had finally managed to become as fast as her brother with Shunpo.

"Come on! Just show me!" Kyoya tried to grab his sister's long curly black hair, but missed.

"Hey! No hair pulling. I finally got it untangled." Kairi was jealous of her brother's straight brown hair. She had hair like her father's, but black. Curly and a pain to take care of.

"If you showed me then I wouldn't have to resort to it." Kyoya was getting tired of chasing his sister around. He then grinned thinking of a plan. He stopped and went the other way, but when he reached for the book he missed and fell.

"That's not gonna work." Kairi had anticipated that he would do that. "I'll show you since I don't want mom to find out." She held up a tattered looking blue note book. "It's in mom's hand writing. It's full of kido spells she created."

Kyoya had the book in his hands and was flipping through the pages. He found one that looked interesting. "Hana Bokuso-chi?" Flowers began popping up in the courtyard till it was filled with flowers. "Wow. How did mom come up with this?"

Kairi looked around her at all the flowers. 'So much for mom not knowing.' She had found it in a box in the attic when she was looking for research material for school. They had a project due on 'Aizen's rebellion and fall', and since her mother was there for it she thought there would be something there, but all she found was the notebook. "Give it back before you do something stupid." She held her hand out for the notebook.

"I want to try another one." He flipped through the pages. The came across one with hearts written all over the boarder of the page. 'Add name of person on end.' He read in the instructions then shrugged his shoulder. "Ai Shiken, Ukitake Ame." A blue heart appeared over his head. "The book says blue means sibling love. Cool!" Kyoya thought of different ways he could use that kido.

"Now you're being ridiculous. Give me that." She grabbed the notebook out of his hands before he could find another one to try.

"Why don't you try one?" Kyoya wanted to try all of the kido. They were interesting, and pretty fun to try.

Kairi rolled her eyes, but opened the book to the last page. "Fine. I'll try this one." She took a deep breath. "Chuku Jikan."

Nothing happened. They looked around to see if anything had changed.

"Well that sucked." Kyoya was disappointed that the kido hadn't worked. "Let's go see if din-" he stopped when he saw that the wind had picked up.

Kairi and Kyoya looked at the sky. Storm clouds had rolled in and looked like they were swirling around in multiple places, but didn't disrupt each other. They watched as columns of cloud fell down towards the ground.

"Kairi! Kyoya!" Nanao had run out of the house to call her children in before the storm started. She stared horrified as a pillar of cloud engulfed her children. "KAIRI! KYOYA!" She ran towards her children, but when she got to them the cloud evaporated and they were both gone.

All she found was an old tattered notebook on the ground. She recognized what it was and stare in horror at the page it was opened to. Half the page was missing and she couldn't remember what parts where missing.

"Nanao? What's wrong? Where are Kairi and Kyoya?" Shunsui walked out of the house. His two younger children clung to his back. He saw his wife sitting on the ground, her small frame shaking. He put down his two kids. "I'm going to go see what mommy's up to." He walked towards Nanao with a worried face. He could tell his two eldest children had been there, but he couldn't feel their Reiatsu anywhere else.

"Their gone. I lost them. They're gone and it's all my fault." Nanao broke down crying in her husbands arms.

"What are you talking about?" He saw the notebook in her hands. He had seen it once, but it was long before he married Nanao. "What's in the notebook?"

Nanao calmed herself down enought to answer her husband. "It's kidos I had created. Most are harmless, but there are a few that I knew should never be used." She still had tears running down her face.

"It looks like they found a harmless one." Shunsui looked at all the flowers in the courtyard. They hadn't been there before.

"Yes, but they also found a dangerous one. It's not one that's causes harm, but it still causes damage." Nanao sat up more and looked into her husband's eyes. "They found one that let's them travel through time. It also opens other portals that drag others in, but I don't know what the pattern is for that. It's been a while since I've seen this book." She began to cry again. "Why didn't I destroy it instead of hiding it away?"

"Maybe because this is suppose to happen? Maybe it's something you need to endure?" He held his wife as she cried. He could hear other cries from other places nearby. 'It seems we're not the only one suffering.'

~Kairi & Kyoya~

The wind around them was strong. They had heard their mother call them, but the couldn't move towards her.

"Mom!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs. No reply came from beyond the wall of cloud.

It evaporated around them. They found themselves in the same courtyard they had just been in, but there were no flowers. They looked around trying to find out what had happened.

"Well, that was weird." Kyoya said while looking around.

Kairi looked at him like he had just vomited Hollows. "Weird? WEIRD!? We just got caught in a tornado and are now in some strange place. This is terrible!" Kairi was starting to panic.

"Don't worry so much. Let's go find mom or dad and get this sorted out." Kyoya tugged on his sister's arm and they both headed off towards their father's workplace, 1st squad barracks in Seireitei.

They stopped to get their bearings just outside 8th squad barracks. Kairi quickly pushed her brother around the corner shushing him.

"What are you-" Kairi shushed her brother's protests as they heard a familiar voice.

They peaked around the corner to confirm their suspicions. They were right.

Their father stood not ten feet from him chatting with a tall woman that did not look like their mother. "Lisa-chan. Stop saying things like that in front of the squad." Kyoraku pulled down his sakkat to hide the blush on his face that matched his kimono.

"I was only telling the truth, Kyoraku-Taichou." Lisa followed Kyoraku while fixing her glasses.

They heard something behind them. They both turned to see two Academy students lying on top of each other staring at the two with open mouths.

"I didn't know the Academy had a holiday today. I also didn't know students were allowed in Seireitei without an escort of some sort." Kyoraku smiled at the two. They looked like siblings.

"Sorry to disturb you. We were just looking for our parents. They told us to meet them at 1st squab barracks, but we seemed to have gotten lost." Kairi easily created a lie. She had done so multiple times before. She had picked herself up and was helping Kyoya up.

"Oh. Well I'm sure we can help with that." Kyoraku was about to offer his help to get out of work, but his Fukutaichou interrupted.

"I'm sure one of our squad members can help." Lisa waved towards a small girl in the squab building. "Ise-chan! Can you show these two to first squad barracks?"

Kairi and Kyoya turned to see a child version of their mother walk towards them with a fairly large book in her hands. Both their jaws dropped again.

"Yep." Nanao looked up at the two gawking students. "Yes I'm small, but I'm still your senior."

The siblings closed their mouths and sweat dropped. 'Yep this is our mother alright.' Both thought. They both said goodbye to Kyoraku and his Fukutaichou then followed little Nanao to first squad. When they got their they said fair well to their mini mother.

"I don't think this is our timeline." Kairi was definitely sure of that.

"So, was that kido one that sends people through time?" Kyoya couldn't believe that to be true, but what else explained what they were experiencing. "Do you still have the note book?"

Kairi held up the torn page. "Nope, and this doesn't help." Kairi felt like crying, but she held it in. "Let's ask the Soutaichou if he can help. If this is before dad was Soutaichou, that means the Soutaichou is Yamamoto-san." Kairi turned to walk into 1st squad barracks.

"That is true." They both looked to see an old man walking out of the barracks. "What business does two Academy students have here?"

Kairi spoke first. "We were students at the Academy, but circumstances caused our records to be lost. We were wondering if you could readmit us to our previous years." Kairi stood tall not showing fear or worry. And what she said was mostly true.

"Interesting. Nothing like that has ever happened." Yamamoto ran his hand though his long beard.

"And we would hate to tarnish that record." Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

Kairi couldn't believe her brother just threatened the Soutaichou. "Can you help us?" She put on her face that she used when ever she wanted something from her father. It always worked.

"I will see what I can do. You will most likely need to test into the year you were previously in. Follow me and I will see that it is done today." Yamamoto couldn't resist the pleading face the young girl was giving him. He turned and headed to the Academy.

He had expected to have to wait a while for the siblings to show up, but he turned to find them right behind him. He was surprised, but he remembered they said they were Academy students. "What year did you say you were in?"

Kairi smiled at the old man. "Fourth going on fifth."

Yamamoto nodded. The year was indeed ending. He walked towards the head office. He turned back and looked at the two. "One of you follow me to properly explain the situation." He walked into the office.

Kairi and Kyoya looked at each other. Kiari shrugged and followed Yamamoto inside.

"So did you find your parents?" Kyoya turned to find Kyoraku behind him with some one who looked like his uncle, Ukitake Jushiro.

"You know him?" The white haired Taichou asked his friend.

"Yep. This young man and his sister got lost outside my squad barracks. So one of my subordinates showed them their way. Aren't you lucky? You get to meet with two Taichous toady." Kyoraku smiled at the two.

"There you two are." They all turned to find Yamamoto walking out of the office with Kiari following close behind him. "I need you two to test these two into fifth year." He handed them both a file and smiled at them. He then walked back towards the entrance of the school.

"I thought you two were looking for your parents?" Kyoraku raised and eyebrow at the pair.

"We were. We found them and found out why they had to talk to us before we headed back here. Apparently our records were lost. They didn't even know who we were, let alone that we were students." Kairi explained while seeming stressed by their situation.

"Well that's not good." Kyoraku turned and started walking towards a testing room. "I don't believe we have introduced our selves." He opened the door to a room and waited for everyone to enter before stepping in and closing the door. "I am Kyoraku Shunsui, 8th squad Taichou." Kyoraku tipped the front of his sakkat before going towards the only table in the room and sitting down.

"And I am Ukitake Jushiro, 13th squad Taichou." Ukitake smiled at the two students then went and sat by his friend.

Kairi was about to speak when her brother spoke first. "I am Kyoraku Kyoya. This is my twin sister Kyoraku Kairi." Kairi kept a straight face while she kept herself from yelling at her brother and beating him up.

"Kyoraku?" Ukitake turned to his stunned friend. "Anything I should know about?"

Kyoraku didn't know what to say. 'I have never done that with out protection, I don't have any relatives except for my brother, he doesn't have any children, and we have no other relatives. Who are these children?' He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his friend worrying about him.

"Are you nuts? You know dad doesn't have any relatives other than his brother. And he doesn't have kids yet." Kairi was yelling at her brother in a whisper.

"I don't see a problem with using our names. Dad said we should be proud of who we are." Kyoya didn't understand why his sister was so mad.

Neither twin noticed that he had spoken louder than a whisper till they heard a reply.

"That's a good saying." They both turned to their father. "Mind if I use it?" Both of them shook their heads. "Thank you. Sorry for the wait. That just shocked me a little, but let's see if you can live up to the expectations people have of that name." Kyoraku had managed to recover from the shock of hearing their family name and was now sitting ready to test them.

"Let's start with the oldest." Jushiro was glad his friend had recovered. He had never seen him like that. He watched as Kairi stepped forward and Kyoya stepped to the side. "Let's see how powerful your Reiatsu is."

Kairi let her Reiatsu out little by little until it was almost half way. "Thank you. You can bring it down now." Kyoraku was surprised at her power. She was very close to Fukutaichou level and could still draw out more. He felt the humidity in the room drop as well. 'Looks like a water type.'

"Now for the other." Jushiro watched as Kairi and Kyoya switched places and exchange glances and hushed words. "Let's see how well you do."

Kyoya did as his sister had, but not as slow. His increased dramatically and he completely ignored his sister telling him not to go all out. He raised it as high as he could, which was well beyond the level of a Taichou. No one saw his sister flash step beside him.

"Idiot!" Kairi hit her brother on the top of his head. His Reiatsu level dropped back to normal. "Didn't I just tell you not to do that? Can't you listen to me for once in your life? If mom was here she would kill you then punish your corpse as she revived you! "

"Well to bad she isn't but dad is." Kyoya instantly had his sister's hand over his mouth.

Kairi couldn't believe her brother had just said what he did. She heard two chairs move and two sets of feet walk towards them. "This is your fault." She flicked her brother in the head then stood up and faced the two Taichous.

"Care to explain what he said?" Kyoraku didn't like being lied to. He was surprised at how good the young girl was at lying, but could tell the brother wasn't so good.

"Only with Yamaji present." Kairi knew that was what her father called Yamamoto-Soutaichou. She saw the effects, when he looked at her in surprise.

"Very well. Let's go." He walked out of the room. Kairi and Kyoya followed with Ukitake looking confused behind them. They all headed to the Soutaichou's office.

* * *

Let me know of it's going to fast. Please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Soutaichou office~

"Yamaji. I need to speak with you." Kyoraku walked into Yamamoto's office unannounced. Kairi and Kyoya followed after. Ukitake had left to return to his paper work once he realized where his friend was heading.

"Kyoraku-Taichou. What brings you to my office unannounced?" He notice the twins standing behind his pupil. "Why are they here with you?"

"She said she wouldn't explain anything unless you were present. And when did you let other people call you 'Yamaji'?" Kyoraku looked towards the old man sitting in the desk in front of him.

"I will excuse myself, Yamamoto-Soutaichou." Yamamoto's Fukutaichou bowed and left the room. He closed the doors behind him.

"I had hoped not to have to have this conversation for a while, Kai-chan." Yamamoto spoke to the young girl that was walking towards him while dragging her brother behind her.

"Sorry Yamaji. This one had to open his big mouth." She dropped her brother in front of his desk. Then walked around the desk and gave the Soutaichou a hug. "I honestly didn't expect to have this conversation either."

Kyoraku stared at the scene in front of him completely confused. "What is going on?" He looked between the the Soutsichou and the girl hugging him.

"I'm just getting a hug from my granddaughter. I'm surprised you haven't realized who these two are yet." Yamamoto looked towards his 8th squad Taichou. He felt somewhat bad for what he was doing. "These are your children. They came from the future." He saw Kyoraku about to question him. "I have already checked to see if it is true, and it is. You are their father, and Ise Nanao is their mother."

Kyoraku was dumbfounded by this knowledge. His little Nanao was the mother of his children. She was only a child!

"It's not for another hundred or more years at least." Yamamoto could see the shock on Kyoraku's face. "However, for their mission to be a success you can not know this." Kyoraku looked at him with a questioning look.

Kairi flash stepped beside her father. "Sorry, Daddy." Shunsui was stunned by her words enough for her to use a kido. "Wasureru." She touched a glowing finger to his forehead, he collapsed from her touch.

"Do not allow that to happen again." Yamamoto looked at his grandchildren.

"Tell that to him." Kairi pointed at Kyoya. "Have you received the request from the school about our enrolment?"

"Yes. You both have been admitted to sixth year class A." He held up two folders. "I'll see you both at graduation. Any idea of what position you want?"

"I'll aim for Fukutaichou of 13th squad. That seems best for now." Kairi walked away from her father as he began to stir.

"I'll go into 5th squad. Might as well get in there early." Kyoya leaned on his grandfather's desk.

Kyoraku rolled over and began to snore. The other three in the room sweat dropped.

"You two head to the Academy. I'll deal with your father." Yamamoto hugged his grandchildren before they headed off to Shin'o Academy. They both gave him a kiss on his cheeks then left. Yamamoto smiled. 'To think I would have never met them if they hadn't accidentally traveled through time. Maybe I should abolish the Taichou/subordinate marriage laws? I'll do that later.'

~Academy Next day~

"All right sixth years. This is suppose to be your final year. Some of you may not pass, but I expect most of you to. There is a chance to graduate early in four months." The instructor standing at the front of the room held up four fingers to the room full of students. "You can graduate early if you can achieve Shikai. That is not required for those who do not wish to graduate early. As you leave this room you will be handed a blank zanpakutou. Keep it with you at all times. Dismissed!"

All the sixth year students lined up to leave the room and collect their blank zanpakutou.

"This is so cool. We finally get our own swords instead of having to use the schools." A girl standing beside Kairi animatedly expressed her enthusiasm.

Kairi reached the front of the line. She took the zanpakutou that was offered to her. Once the other shinigami let go her zanpakutou began to glow and change shape. "What the?" When the light settled the zanpakutou was still in the same shape, but the guard was in the shap of a crescent moon and the hilt was wrapped in silver thread.

"It seems we have a candidate for an early graduate." Kairi turned to find Yamamoto walking towards her. She and all the other students and shinigami bowed when they saw he was there. "I look forward to seeing your progress." With that he resumed his journey towards the head office.

Kairi moved away from the doors to wait for her brother to get out of the room. She saw him in line two doors away.

Kyoya hadn't been surprised that his sister had summoned a zanpakutou spirit. Their father and mother had instructed the Academy to not let them touch a zanpakutou till they were graduating, but they weren't in that time line anymore. He reached for the zanpakutou that was offered him. The shinigami cringed a little. Everyone knew he and Kairi were twins, so he probably suspected that the same thing would happen with Kyoya. He held his hand below the zanpakutou telling the shinigami to drop it into his hand.

The shinigami nodded and dropped the blank zanpakutou into Kyoya's hand. Once it touched his hand it began to glow as well. His guard was in the shape of a sun and wrapped in gold thread. Not much else of the zanpakutou had changed. He nodded to the shinigami with a smile then went to meet up with his sister.

None of the other students had the same experience as the twins.

"You think we should graduate early?" Kyoya looks at his sister as they went to their fist class, Kido practice.

"Yes. Which means we need to get up to Shikai. That shouldn't be to hard as long as we meditate like dad taught us." Kairi and Kyoya were first to the practice field. They were the Taichou and Fukutaichou of their class, so they felt obligated to be at all of their lessons before the rest of their classmates.

~Kido practice~

"Today you are going to try higher level kido as well as lower level kido, but without the use of the incantation for the lower levels." The teacher looked around at his students. "Kyoraku Kairi." Kairi stepped forward from the front of the group of students. "Perform Hado 31, if you are comfortable, without incantation please."

Kiari stepped up to the firing line and held her hand up. "Hado 31: Shakkaho." A red sphere launched from her palm and fit a target in it's centre, destroying it. Kairi stepped back into the group of students.

"Good job. Kyoraku Kyoya. Try Hado 63, I'm sure you have studied the incantation." Kyoya nodded towards the teacher.

He stepped up to the firing line. He didn't want to use the incantation, but Kairi told him he had to use it for any kido over 55. He normally never listened to what she told him, but he didn't want to get beat up again. "Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel,when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle! Hado 63: Raikouho!" A bolt of lightning struck the targets at the end of the field, leaving only a scorch mark behind.

Kairi put her face in her hand. He used to much Reiatsu in the kido. 'At least he used the incantation this time.'

"Thank you, both of you. The rest of you practice. Kyoraku twins, you may practice with your zanpakutou if you wish." With that the teacher walked to the firing line to tell students when they could fire their kido.

Kyoya and Kairi sat down near the edge of the practice field with their zanpakutou in their laps. Both slipped into their inner worlds easily.

~Kairi's world~

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself in a garden. The moon was full and shining brightly. Fountains were scattered everywhere. Kairi walked towards the largest fountain that she could see. It towered over the hedges that surrounded it.

When she reached the fountain she saw a woman sitting on its edge. As she approached her she saw that she had a fish tail instead of legs. The woman looked at her with eyes that were completely blue, she looked breath taking.

"You're my zanpakutou." Kairi approached the mermaid and to her surprise the mermaid swam towards her. Swam! As if she was underwater. Kairi noticed her hair floating past her own head. "Are we underwater?"

The mermaid smiled. "Of course we are. You are always so considerate of me. Giving me the ability to explore instead of being stuck in this single fountain." The mermaid hugged Kairi. "My name is Tsuki no Kage. I am always here to help. You just need to call me."

Kairi smiled at her zanpakutou. "Can I call you Tsuki for short while I'm speaking with you?"

"Of course, but never use it while summoning me or speaking about me with others." Tsuki no Kage glared at her master.

Kairi sweat dropped at her glare. "Wow. We are really alike. Wonder how Kyoya's doing with his zanpakutou?"

"Knowing my brother he's probably not giving him that hard of a time." Tsuki no Kage crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Kyoya's zanpakutou is your brother?" Kairi's zanpakutou nodded. "I wonder if that's normal. Kyoya is my twin."

Tsuki no Kage chuckled a little. "It is rare for siblings to end up with related zanpakutou, but twin are almost always bound to get them."

Kairi smiled at her zanpakutou. They continued to chat till Kairi felt someone tap her shoulder in the real world. She waved goodbye to her zanpakutou and pulled herself out of her inner world.

~Kyoya's inner world~

Kyoya opened his eyes only to get blasted in the face with sand. He fell over and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "What the hell!" He rarely ever lost his temper.

"So you aren't as stuck up and stubborn as you act." Kyoya looked hehind him to see a man standing on top of the sand dune. His skin looked like scales and his eyes where completely orange. "Thank you for the lovely sunshine and heat, master."

Kyoya blinked at the man. He now saw that he had no legs. It looked like a tail of some sorts. "Are you a snake?"

The zanpakutou smiled and nodded at his master. "I am Taiyo no Kage. Nice to meet you Kyoya-sama."

"Kyoya is just fine Taiyo no Kage." Kyoya was surprised at how laid back his zanpakutou was.

"Ok Kyoya. Then you can call me Taiyo." Taiyo no Kage hugged his master tightly.

Kyoya could feel someone shaking his shoulder in the real world. "I have to leave, but I'll be back soon." Kyoya added the last part when he saw his zanpakutou about to cry.

"Ok." Taiyo perked up immediately. "Call me whenever you want to."

Kyoya opened his eyes in the real world to see his sister stand in front of him. "Come on sleepy. We have history next." Kairi helped her brother up from his sitting position. They both headed off to their history class. "At least we only have to keep up this weak act till the early graduation. How did it go with your zanpakutou?"

"Pretty good. Mine is a fire type with some connection to the sun." He had his zanpakutou strapped to his back with the hilt on the left side, since he was left handed.

"Cool. Mine is a water type with connection to the moon. Mine is the sister of your zanpakutou." Kairi had Tsuki tied to her back as well, but her hilt was on her right side.

Kyoya was surprised at his sister's words. Taiyo hadn't said anything about that. 'Sorry master. I forgot to mention that.' Taiyo replied to his master's thoughts. Kyoya smiled at his zanpakutou to let him know that it was okay.

"Well let's hurry up. We're not going to finish this year if we talk all day." Kairi picked up her pace and dragged her brother behind her.

~Four months later~

"So who are we testing for early graduation?" Hirako was walking behind Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"About a dozen or so. There are two students that we tested into sixth year four months ago included. Their records had been lost, but we were able to get them sorted out." Kyoraku remembered the pair of siblings.

"I wonder how many will pass this year." Ukitake opened the door to the early testing room.

Once inside they all took a seat at the table in the room. Across from them was a row of students to take the early graduation exam. They all waited for the last examiner to show up.

Five minutes later the doors opened again. "Alright. Let's get this over with." A woman with long purple hair and dark coloured skin walked into the room. She sat down in the last open chair at the examiner's table.

"You're late Yorichi." Hirako complained at the woman.

"Sorry. Someone forgot to tell me what room the exam was in." Yorichi glanced at Hirako with a glare.

"Let's get the exam started. Shall we?" Ukitake spoke up to try and avoid an argument. He stood up and cleared his throat. "We would like to thank you for applying for early graduation. We will be going by alphabetical order. Please stand inside the exam waiting room until we call you in." When Ukitake finished speaking doors that lead to the waiting room opened and the students filed in and waited for their names to be called.

~half and hour later~

Kairi was laying down with her head on her brother's lap. They were the only people left in the room. Their had been about twelve students taking the exam, and now there was only the two of them. They stood up as the doors opened.

"Kyoraku Kairi." A shinigami called from inside the exam room.

"Can my brother come with me?" Kairi asked before walking into the room.

"That isn't al-" the shinigami stopped speaking when Kairi gave him her sad face. He looked back towards the examiner's table.

"It's fine. They took their entrance exams together." Kyoraku waved his hand at the shinigami by the door. He watched as the two siblings walked into the room. Kyoya stayed to the side of the room while Kairi continued to walk towards the centre of the room. "First let's see how much your Reiatsu has increased."

Kairi didn't do the same as when she took the entrance exam. She flared her Reiatsu as high as she could push it. She watched as all the Taichou's eyes widened.

"You can drop it now." Hirako had sat up from his lounging position as he watched the overwhelmingly strong Reiatsu decrease to almost nothing. "Not bad. That was at least Taichou level."

"That was far beyond the level of a regular Taichou." Yorichi smiled at the girl. "Now let's see you summon your zanpakutou."

Kairi drew her zanpakutou and held it in front of her. 'Ready Tsuki?'

'Always Kairi-sama.' Her zanpakutou almost sang her response. Kairi had never tried to go into Shikai before, but they knew they could do it.

"Eclipse, Tsuki no Kage." Kairi wiped her hand along her blade as if it was water. Then she brought her hand back towards the guard running the blade between her ring and middle finger. Three blades formed from the water and solidified while her guard had become a full circle. The blades looked to be made of water, since you could see through them, and all three were the same length as when her zanpakutou was sealed.

"Very nice. You are our fourth pass. What squad do you wish to join?" Ukitake was filling out a sheet of paper while waiting for her response.

"I would like to join the 13th squad." Kairi resealed Tsuki no Kage and replaced her in her sheath. The humidity in the room decreased by a lot.

Ukitake looked at the young girl. She could easily be his new Fukutaichou. His previous one had asked to be transferred to a different squad. Two of the other students who had passed had also asked to join his squad, she was the most powerful of them. "I can offer you the position of Fukutaichou. If you are interested in it?"

Kairi was surprised at how fast her plan was going. She just passed her exam and was already being offered the position she wanted. "I would be honoured." She bowed and smiled at her new Taichou. She then moved off to the side and hugged her brother as they passed each other.

Kyoya faced the Taichous sitting at the examiner's table. 'Let'sss ssshow our sssisstersss that we can easssily keep up with them.' He heard an approving hiss from Taiyo.

"Alright. Let's see if you can top your entrance exam." Kyoraku gave the boy a closed eye smile. He lost his smile and opened his eyes when Kyoya easily matched his sister's Reiatsu, which had been much higher than when they took the entrance exam. He held his hand up. "Thank you. You can lower it now." He was surprised at the power these two possessed. 'They certainly live up to the Kyoraku name.'

"Now to see if you can-" Yorichi was cut of by a sweltering heat.

"Eclipse, Taiyo no Kage." Kyoya pressed his hand against the end of his zanpakutou. He pressed it against his palm and it turned to sand as he continued pressing it against his hand. Once he reached the guard the sand turned black and he pulled the guard away from his hand. The blade rebuilt itself with the sand as he pulled it away from his hand. It came to a point when it was about two feet long. It curved in multiple places and the sand it was made of made it look like a sparkling night sky.

"And that ends the exam with five passes. What squad do you wish to join?" Ukitake filled out another form.

"I would like to join 5th squad." He looked towards Hirako.

"So he already knows who I am. I like you Kyoya. I'm sure you can easily make 3rd seat." Hirako smiled at the boy. 'Sosuke is going to have fun.'

"So that concludes the exams." Yorichi stood up and stretched. "I look forward to seeing you two around Seireitei more often." The Taichou winked at the newest shinigami as she left the room.

Ukitake smiled at his new Fukutaichou. "There is going to be a bit of paper work to formally name you as my Fukutaichou, but it won't take that long."

"Why don't we take care of that now? It's not that late." Kairi was eager to get started with the next phase of her plan.

"That's a great idea." Ukitake liked her attitude towards paperwork.

"Don't overwork yourself my friend. And be sure to tell her about your condition." Kyoraku held his friend's shoulder as he spoke to him. "I'm off. Lisa-chan told me not to be gone too long. Knowing her she'll make me do all the paperwork anyways." He waved to the people behind him as he headed off towards his office.

"I'll see you at the squad building tomorrow." Hirako waved at his new subordinate before heading off to his own office.

"Why don't I also have one of my subordinates show you around Seireitei so you know where you're going?" Ukitake smiled at the two siblings he was left with.

"I'm sure we can find our way around." Kairi smiled at her Taichou. The three of them headed off towards Seireitei and 13th squad barracks.

They walked into the organized looking office. Ukitake quickly found the right forms and handed them to Kairi. "Just fill these out and I'll sign them in the morning before I have my meeting." Kairi headed towards one of the desks and started filling out the forms. "That's right. I forgot your parents are shinigami as well. What squad are they in?"

Kairi tensed at his question. She was glad Ukitake was looking at her brother, but worried about what he was going to say.

"They're both in 1st squad." Kyoya didn't dare to say more than that. His sister was glaring at him.

"Is that so. I'm surprised neither of you requested to be in 1st squad with them." Ukitake was surprised to find a stack of papers in his hands.

"I put red tabs in the places where your signature is required." Kairi stood beside her brother. "To answer your question, our parents have always been protective of us. We are their oldest children, so we like getting some independence from them. We're also going to get our own place." She smiled at the white haired Taichou who seemed to accept their answers.

"That's understandable. Most children want independence from their parents at some point in their lives. I'll make sure to get these done for the Soutaichou tomorrow. Good luck in finding a place, and see you tomorrow." Ukitake walked out of the office leaving the two siblings alone.

"So this is going to be your office?" Kyoya looked around the tidy office. He looked at the name plaques on the desks. One said 'Ukitake Taichou' and the other had the first half scratched out with 'Fukutaichou' on the other half.

"Yep. Can't wait to get started." She turned out the lights in the office. "Come on. We need to get our stuff out of the dorms and find someplace to stay for the night." They both headed back to Shin'o Academy.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "You sure there's something suspicious about them?" Kyoraku looked towards his friend that was leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure. If they had parents, then they should be using their family name not Kyoraku." Ukitake moved to stand beside his friend. "They don't have bad intentions, but they most certainly aren't telling the full truth."

Kyoraku pulled down the front of his sakkat. "Maybe it's better if we don't know." He turned around and walked back to his squad building.

Ukitake continued to look in the direction his new Fukutaichou had gone. "Who are you both?"

* * *

What a wonderful question. Please leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Several weeks later~

"Kaien! Kaien stop!" 13th squad wasn't as quiet as it usually was. People moved out of the way as the 3rd seat,a very tall man with jet black spiked hair, stomped through the buildings being followed by the Fukutaichou, a girl almost as tall with her hair pulled into a bun with her bangs curling around her face. Both looked to be around 25.

Everyone was wondering why their Fukutaichou's arm was covered in blood. "Kaien would you let me explain! Stop being so dang stubborn." Kairi grabbed Kaien's arm and spun him around. Her face was met by his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Kaien had trusted Kairi. She was his superior and she had introduced him to his wife. His now dead wife. "I trusted you, she trusted you! How else could you explain what I just saw?!" He had walked into what was suppose to be a cheerful meeting that Kairi and his wife, Miyako.

Instead he found Kairi weeping while holding his wife's dead corpse. Her arm covered in blood. He didn't notice that parts of his wife's corpse looked like a Hollow. He then yelled at Kairi and stormed off before he gave her a chance to explain.

"I never want to see your face again!" He turned away from the obviously hurt girl and stomped away.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa." Kairi pointed her none blood covered hand towards the hotheaded 3rd seat. Glowing chain wrapped around him. She walked towards him and grabbed the front of his robes. She then dragged him to her and Ukitake's office.

Ukitake had been doing paper work when his Fukutaichou dragged in his complaining and yelling 3rd seat. "What seems to be the problem?" He put down his brush, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore work done. His eyes turned to worry when he saw the blood on Kairi's arm.

"Kairi just murdered Miyako!" Kaien glared at Kairi who was standing above him.

"I did not. If you would let me explain." She pulled out a folded note and handed it to Ukitake.

Ukitake opened the note and read it aloud.

"To Ukitake-Taichou,  
If you are reading this, then that means that I am now dead. My husband will most likely blame Kairi-Fukutaichou for my death, but this is not the case. I trust Kairi with my life. On my mission I came across a hollow that could take over the body of a soul it had devoured. It has not yet fully devoured mine, but I was unable to destroy it. I have asked Kairi-Fukutaichou to make sure that, if I lose my soul to the Hollow within me, then she must see to it that I do not injure others. I know she will not deny me my wish to die as a shinigami and not as a Hollow in possession of my appearance. I apologies for failing in my mission, and I thank you for allowing me to be a part of your squad. Make sure Kaien knows that I will always love him, and to not blame Kairi-Fukutaichou for my death. She is my greatest friend. Good bye."

Everyone in the office had tears in their eyes. Kaien was sobbing on the floor whispering his love to his wife. Kairi was siting at her desk thinking back to the conversation she had, had with Miyako.

~flashback~

"Miyako! You're late for our meeting!" Kairi waved at the woman across the courtyard.

Shiba Miyako waved back as she walked towards the Fukutaichou. She had a bit of a limp from her previous mission. There weren't any other visible wounds on her, but she had sweat on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright? You look like your in pain." Kairi walked with Miyako to her private room in the squad building. "You should go to 4th squad if you're not feeling well." She sat down and poured tea for the two girls.

"Kairi." Kairi looked at her friend. She sounded serious. "I seem to have made a mistake. I have a favour to ask you." She looked at Kairi with tears in her eyes. "Can you kill me?"

Kairi was taken aback by the question. "What are you taking about? Why would I kill you? Why would you even ask that? What would ma-" She stopped speaking as she saw a white paste start to cover her friends arm.

"Gah!" Miyako kept her voice down. She looked back at Kairi, a hole starting to grow in her chest. "Please Kairi. Before it takes over me. I don't want to be a Hollow. You promised you would help me." Miyako had tears streaming down her face.

Kairi hugged her friend. Miyako's breath evened out a bit and her tears slowed. "I'm sorry this happened Miyako. So sorry." She cried as she felt her friend's heart contract around her wrist.

"Don't be. Thank you Kairi. Please make sure Kaien is taken care of." Miyako had a trickle of blood running out of her mouth. "Thank you." She whispered before her heart stopped beating.

"I'm sorry Miyako." Kairi pulled her hand out of her friends chest and held her. She cried till Kaien opened the door. She didn't hear the words he yelled at her. She only knew she had to explain what Kaien had just seen. She asked squad members outside her room to tend to the dead shinigami while she explained the situation to Kaien and Ukitake-Taichou.

~flashback end~

"I still won't forgive you." Kairi was pulled out of her thoughts by an angry growl from the man on the floor. Kaien was still trapped in the bakudo.

"I don't expect you to, but know that I only did it because Miyako asked me to. And I hate breaking promises." She looked at Kaien with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say her name. Your the last person who should." Kaien glared at the Fukutaichou who he had thought of as a friend.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up Kairi-Fukutaichou? I'll finish up business here." Ukitake looked towards Kairi as she left the office. He then turned to Kaien and released him from the bakudo. "Come. Let's go tend to your wife." He had a hand on Kaien's back as they walked to Kairi's squad quarters. Kairi only used them during the day for meeting with squad members.

~5th squad barracks~

Kyoya stood outside the bath that was in his squad building. "There was nothing you could have done. If she was being eaten away by a Hollow, then it was only a matter of time before she would have turned into one." He was trying to console his sister. She hadn't expected to have to kill someone, or that someone would ask her to kill them.

Kairi stepped out of the bath in a clean uniform. "It's doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." Kairi walked into the 5th squad office. "Thank you for letting me use your bath." She bowed to the Taichou and Fukutaichou.

"Not a problem. Ukitake-Taichou just stopped by to see how you were doing." Aizen smiled at Kairi. It gave her chills.

"Any idea what you're going to do?" Hirako looked at the twins. They were close, and yet far apart. It baffled him a bit.

"I think I'll ask for a transfer. No point in causing havoc when it can be avoided. Kaien won't leave 13th squad, it meant to much to Miyako." Kairi was holding her Fukutaichou badge in her hand. "But I hate having to abandon Ukitake-Taichou. I got the position of Fukutaichou because his last one asked for a transfer. It feels terrible, but I feel like it's my duty to keep the peace."

"Spoken like a Taichou." Kairi looked towards Hirako. "I'm sure he'll understand. Any idea of what squad you'll transfer to." Hirako was hoping she would want to join his squad. He quite like the two siblings.

"I was thinking 9th squad. My combat skills have dropped a little. And I know 11th squad won't like Tsuki no Kage." She heard her zanpakutou yell her agreement.

"Good luck." Hirako waved to the girl as she headed to her squad to give the news to her Taichou.

"It's too bad she doesn't want to be in the same squad as you, Kyoya." Aizen patted the young 3rd seat on the shoulder.

"It's not to bad. It makes it easier for other people when they use our family name. Although with a Taichou having the same name is complicated as well." Kyoya leaned on the doorframe. "Have either of you seen Gin?"

"Our new 4th seat? Thought I saw him heading towards the training ground." Hirako had gone back to working on the stack of papers in front of him.

"Are you going to go train with him?" Aizen had noticed the two had gotten close. "I haven't had a chance to speak with him much. How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine. He would really like to get to know his superiors better though." Kyoya left to go find the young silver haired boy.

"He would, would he." Aizen whispered to himself.

~13th squad barracks~

Kairi stood in front of Ukitake's desk. He held her Fukutaichou badge in his hands. "I'm sorry Ukitake-Taichou, but so that there isn't further conflict between Shiba-san and myself this is for the best. I also have a form requesting a transfer to 9th squad. It just requires your signature." She handed him the single page form.

Ukitake took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, but it didn't make it easier. "I wish there could be another way, but Kaien is stubborn. He won't forgive you and he won't leave the squad, and I would rather not have either of you have to transfer." Ukitake signed the form then handed it back to his now former Fukutaichou. "Good luck in 9th squad." He gave Kairi a sad smile.

"I'm sure Kaien would accept the position of Fukutaichou. He respects you too much to say no. Plus you can always guilt him into it." Kairi smiled at Ukitake-Taichou.

She didn't wait for a reply and headed straight for 1st squad as soon as she was outside the office. She landed outside the door and walked in. She easily found Yamamoto's office and knocked on the door.

Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork to see his granddaughter at the door. "Kyoraku-Fukutaichou? What brings you to my office?"

Kairi walked towards his desk. "It's Kyoraku-san now. I resigned from my Fukutaichou position and I'm now requesting a squad transfer." She handed the signed form to the Soutaichou. "There was an incident in the squad. I'm sure you'll get a report on it. It would have caused to much trouble for me to stay and keep my position, so I'm transferring to cause less trouble."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked over the form. "Any reason why you chose 9th squad instead of 5th?"

"My battle skills have dropped a bit. I was hopping to raise them since I'm already very proficient at paperwork." She laughed at how easy it was for her to get through a day's worth of paperwork in under an hour.

"Very well." He stamped the form then handed it back to Kairi. "Show that to Muguruma-Taichou. How are you doing? Other than today of course." He smiled at his granddaughter.

"I'm doing fine Yamaji. I'll see you later." She waved farewell to her grandfather before heading off towards 9th squad barracks.

Once she got there she looked for Muguruma-Taichou. It wasn't hard, he was yelling at Kuna-Fukutaichou very loudly. She knocked on the office door. "Um...excuse me?" Both Taichou and Fukutaichou looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Muguruma looked at Kairi with an almost glare.

"Kensei! Don't scare her." Kuna was whining loudly.

"This is for you." She handed the stamped form to Kensei.

Kensei looked over the form then smiled. "Perfect. I was looking for someone to fill a position." He went back to his desk and picked something up off of it. He threw a white piece of clothing at her. "I was looking for someone to fill my 3rd seat. Since you were Fukutaichou of 13th squad as soon as you graduated you should be able to easily fit the position."

Kairi stared at her new Taichou. 'Ok. So I went from 2nd seat, Fukutaichou, to 3rd seat. Not a bad trade off.' She looked at the jacket she had been given. She tried it on, and it fit surprisingly well. She just found the built in gloves annoying. She concentrated Reiatsu on her finger tips and burned them off, giving her fingerless gloves.

"I guess you accept. Follow me." He walked out of the office and headed for the training grounds. "Let's see how rusted your fighting skills are." He scanned the field till his eyes rested on his 4th seat. "Eishima-san! I need your help with something." A tall man wearing a jacket similar to Kairi's showed up beside Muguruma.

"What is it Taichou?" He spotted Kairi in her new jacket. "Is this the new 3rd seat?"

"Yeah. She's been in 13th squad since her early graduation. I need you to make sure she's still combat ready." Muguruma placed his hand on Eishima's shoulder. "Don't go to easy on her."

"Found a new opponent already?" A man with a strangely shaped afro walked towards the small group. He also wore a long white jacket.

"Tosen-san. I was wondering where you were." Muguruma grinned at his 5th seat. He went and stood beside him so that he was out of the way of the match between his 3rd and 4th seated officers. He turned back to see the two had already drawn their zanpakutou. "BEGIN!"

Once Kairi heard his yell she flash stepped past Eishima. She had grabbed his zanpakutou out of his hands and held up his zanpakutou to him while she stood facing him from behind.

Eishima slowly turned towards Kairi as he stared at her in unbelief. Only two seconds had past since Muguruma-Taichou had said 'begin'. Yet there she was holding his zanpakutou. He hadn't even seen her move.

"Well I think that settles the matter of her combat skills. Their beyond that of a 4th seated officer." Kensei laughed at the outcome. 'She's fast.' He turned to his 5th seat. "You want to try?"

Tosen looked at his Taichou. Kensei couldn't tell his facial expression from the mask he wore. Tosen sighed heavily. "Sure." He walked towards Kairi as Eishime walked back to stand beside Muguruma-Taichou. He looked at the young girl in front of him. "Since you are obviously faster then me, allow me to go into Shikai before you attack."

"That's cheap Tosen-san!" Kensei knew Kairi didn't know what his Shikai abilities were.

"Very well. But don't think I will lose easily." She held Tsuki in front of her.

Tosen only partially drew his zanpakutou. "Cry, Suzumushi."

Kairi felt a pain in her ear as she heard a high pitch sound. She flared her Reiatsu in her ears to block the sound. She made it look like she fell, but flash stepped beside Tosen and held her zanpakutou against his throat. "I see why Muguruma-Taichou called it cheap. I really wasn't expecting that." She pulled Tsuki away from his throat.

"Impressive. I have never met someone who could counter Suzumushi's release on their first encounter." Tosen was quite intrigued by the new 3rd seat.

"Alright. You haven't done any fighting yet. I will be your next apponent." Kensei grinned evilly at Kairi.

Kairi didn't like the look her Taichou was giving her. 'Rape face. Total rape face.' She hid behind Tosen.

"Calm down Taichou. You're scaring her." Tosen kept himself between the two.

"Kensei! We have orders from the Soutaichou!" Kuna was running towards the small group. She handed a folded sheet of paper to Kensei.

Kensei read the note. "Seems one of our teams hasn't reported back yet. The five of us will investigate this." He turned to his 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th, who had just joined them, seated officers. "Let's go." He flash stepped towards their destination. Kairi, Eishima, Tosen, and Todo following close behind. Mashiro followed after them complaining about being left out.

~5th squad barracks~

Aizen and Hirako looked up from their paperwork when they heard a knock at the door. Kyoya was standing in the doorway with a silver haired boy behind him. "Excuse me. Am I interrupting anything?" Kyoya asked hesitantly.

"Only paperwork, but that can wait. I'm guessing you're Ichimaru Gin, my 4th seated officer." Hirako had stepped away from his desk and smiled at the two boys.

"Gin here just wanted to meet his Taichou and Fukutaichou." Kyoya smiled back at his Taichou.

"It's nice ta meet ya both." Gin smiled at the two men, his gaze lingering on Aizen. "Just wanted ta talk ta ya and get ta know ya better."

A hell butterfly flew into the window. Hirako-Taichou caught it and looked at it while it gave its message. When it flew away he looked at his three subordinates. "It seems there's a meeting I need to get to. Make sure the paperwork gets done while I'm gone." With that he left for 1st squad barracks.

"Why don't you leave the paperwork to me?" Kyoya looked at Aizen and Gin. "You two should get to know each other better. Plus I want to help out more."

Aizen smiled and Kyoya. "Thank you Kyoraku-san. That is vey helpful. Come Ichimaru-san, let's talked somewhere more private." Aizen led Gin away from the office.

"Kairi. Please be safe." He had overheard the message given to Hirako-Taichou. It had said something about losing contact with the investigation team from 9th squad. He knew his sister would probably be a part of it.

* * *

I'll be filling I what happened with Kairi and Kensei in the next chapter. Please give feed back.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~investigation team~

"You should take a break Kyoraku-san." Eishima walked out of the tent they had set up for the night.

"I'm fine. I will stay out as long as you guy are. Besides, it's quite nice out tonight." Kairi was worried. This was her first night away from Kyoya since the incident a few years back at Urahara's shop. Not even her parents had found out what happened.

"Well you should take a break. You have been on watch since we set up camp." Eishima didn't know where she got her energy from.

"We don't know who our enemy is. The more we have on watch the better." Tosen spoke while continuing to hold his stance.

I distant Hollow scream could be heard. Kairi felt a sharp pain in her head. She knelt down with her hands holding her head.

"Kyoraku-san." Eishima moved to help Kairi, but found the girl pushing her zanpakutou through his chest. "Gah!"

Kairi collapsed as her Hollow mask fully covered her face. 'Tsuki. Don't play with my Hollow powers.' She felt her zanpakutou worry and apologies as she lost consciousness.

When she started to come to she could hear people talking.

"So you're saying she Hollowfied without having sustained any wounds? How interesting." She could tell it was Azien speaking by the way he spoke.

"What shall we do with her, Aizen-sama?" She was surprised to hear Tosen.

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Three shinigami had their backs to her. They hadn't noticed she was awake. "If you want to ask questions," the three turned around in surprise, "then now would be a good time. I really need to tell my zanpakutou not to play with my powers. Normally she doesn't do that, but she gets mischievous when she's away from her brother." Kairi evaporated her mask and stretched while standing up. The ground was certainly not the same as a futon.

"Why don't we start with how you became Hollowfied?" Aizen smiled at Kairi.

"That was actually an accident. One my parents don't even know about. Next." Kairi smiled. 'This can work to my advantage, and can keep Kyoya out of danger.'

"Who Hollowfied you and how are you not a Hollow anymore?" Aizen continued to soak up the information the girl was giving him. 'She could be very useful to me.'

"Urahara Kisuke Hillowfied me. And I changed back because my Hollow powers are my own. I defeated my inner Hollow and obtained her powers. If I wanted to I could fully change into a Hollow and safely turn back into a shinigami, but that is a little tricky." She deliberately gave him information that she knew he wanted. It had been in reports her parents had shown her for an earlier school project.

"Aizen-sama. They are waking up." Tosen interrupted their conversations as two forms that were lying on the ground began to move.

"Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro." Kairi looked at her Taichou and Fukutaichou. "Well there goes the highest ranked shinigami in our squad." Kairi looked at Tosen and chuckled. "First day I transfer in and I lose my Taichou and Fukutaichou. Plus I killed Eishima-san. This is not a good day for me." Kairi sat down and put her face in her hands.

Aizen smiled at the stressed out girl. 'I can definitely use her for my plan.' He indicated for Gin to console her.

Gin walked over to the depressed girl. "Don't cha worry." Gin put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "We can help ya. Ya just need to help us."

Kairi looked up at the silver haired boy. "How?" Kairi looked to Tosen and Aizen.

"You just need to fight as a Hollow, and help me take care of my Taichou, and experiment." Aizen smiled and adjusted his glasses.

Kairi smiled as she thought of how well her plan was going, but everyone else that saw it, saw it as her accepting their plan, which it did as well.

Kairi got up and put her hand over her face. She dragged her hand down as if she was clawing her own face. A mask that was an off white colour formed on her face. It looked like a skull with a smile that started at her ears and pointed down fast then was flat across the rest of her face. It looked scary in the fading moonlight.

"Well that gives a new meaning ta shinigami. If only yur zanpakutou was a scythe, then it'd be stereotypical." Gin couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Someone is approaching. Fukutaichou level." Tosen spoke while preparing to undo the kido that were binding Muguruma and Kuna.

"Then let's let the show begin." Kairi drew her zanpakutou. "Let Muguruma go first. Then I'll release Kuna and join in."

Tosen released the kido and Kensei almost immediately launched himself into the darkness. Kairi picked up the still unconscious Mashiro. "Her's should be easy to break if you really were at Fukutaichou level." Kairi smirked then followed after Kensei.

"She will be perfect for my plan, and by the way she was acting I might be able to include her instead of just use her." Aizen hid the three of them behind a kido before they moved closer to observe the fight that was coming.

~a clearing~

Kairi watched as a small blond haired Fukutaichou jumped around trying to avoid Kensei's attacks. 'That looks like Hiyori-Fukutaichou. She won't last long.' She saw Hiyori being protected by a blond man, Hirako-Taichou. 'Looks like the cavalry is here. Time to add to their troubles.' She turned towards the almost fully awake Mashiro.

The kido was easy to break and as soon as it was Mashiro shot off to fight against the shinigami. Kairi followed after her after releasing her Shikai.

"Rose watch it!" Lisa yelled at the 3rd squad Taichou before a Hollowfied Mashiro kicked him to the ground. "Rose!" She turned to see a Hollowfied Kairi swinging her zanpakutou at her. She stopped it just in time. "Kairi?!"

Kairi easily pushed the Fukutaichou away. Kensei was doing fine against Love and Mashiro was busy fighting Hirako. 'I thought dad said their were five people sent out to recover Hiyori.' She was pulled out of her thoughts by Lisa's attack and a yell from Mashiro that she forded herself not to look at. She had to act like a mindless Hollowfied being.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujoushourou." She had heard that voice before at one of her parent's reunions. Ushoda Hachigen.

Six light beams crashed into her chest suspending her in the air. Lisa looked exhausted to Kairi. 'Thats all I can do. For now.'

She watched as they were able to finally restrain Kansei, and Hiyori Hollowfy shortly after. She smiled beneath her mask when none of them noticed Tosen walk up behind them and envelope them in a black ball. 'So he has Bankai.'

"Ya doin okay there, Kai-chan?" Gin showed appeared in front of Kairi. "Why haven't ya dispelled the kido yet?"

Kairi sighed as all six of the pillars in her chest began to dissipate. "I was just catching my breath." She still had her mask on when she rejoins everyone. "Did that satisfy you, Aizen-sama?" She stood beside Tosen still wearing her mask.

"Kai...ri?" Kairi looked down on an injured Hirako. "You...you can control yourself?...how?"

"Unlike the others, I have been Hollowfied for much longer. Long enough to be in control of my powers." She dissolved her mask as she spoke. Revealing an evil grin on her face that almost matched the one on her mask.

Kairi could feel Hiyori moving behind her, but made no move to get out of the way of her attack or block it. Hiyori's attack cut deep into Kairi's chest, but missed her heart and one of her lungs. Kairi collapsed with a smile that turned into a look of pain. 'I really need to stop doing this to myself. It can't be healthy for me.'

"Kyoraku-san!" Was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

~5th squad barracks~

Kyoya clutched his chest. He felt pain, but knew there was no wound of any kind there. 'The twin thing again? Wonder what Kairi is up to?' Kyoya looked out the window. It was night time now. He tidied up the office and squared away the finished paperwork to be handed in, in the morning and left the office.

While heading back to his and Kairi's house he ran into Kyoraku. "Good evening, Kyoraku-Taichou." He bowed to the Taichou. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Kyoraku looked at the shinigami in front of him. "Just a bit. What about you, Kyoraku-san?" Kyoraku laughed a little. "Is it as strange for you to call some one that has the same name as you by that name, or hearing it but with a different honourific?"

"Just a bit. It's even harder now with Kairi no longer being a Fukutaichou. At that point there was a Kyoraku with every honorific." They both laughed at the comment Kyoya made. He could always make his father laugh back at home in his time. "I wish my dad was here to see what's become of me and Kairi." He said it without not realizing what he had said.

"I'm sure where ever he is, he's proud of you both." Kyoraku smiled at the young man. 'Oh boy. Now I'm treating him like a son.' He turned to continue his walk. "Have a safe trip home."

Kyoya waved towards the Taichou. "You as well, Taichou." He continued walking. "Good night, dad." He whispered to himself. He wasn't as strong as Kairi with dealing with his emotions. He had been close with his father, and seeing him everyday yet being a stranger to him hurt.

"Kyoraku Kyoya!" A shinigami appeared beside him. He recognized him as a member of 4th squad. "Your sister is currently in critical condition in the hospital."

"What!? What happened?" Kyoya was worried out of his mind. He could stand losing his sister, not when his father didn't even know him.

"Her group was attacked by Hollows of some sort. That's all we know. I was ordered to bring you to the hospital." With that said Kyoya rushed off to 4th squad as fast as he could. Which was faster than all but one Taichou, but it was close to beating their's. The messenger was quite surprised at how fast he was and how far he could go.

He walked into the hospital as Unahana walked out of one of the rooms. "Unahana-Taichou. How's Kairi doing?" He walk over to the woman as calmly as he could. He somehow managed to get his breathing under control and speak low enough to not get told off by the woman in front of him.

"She's doing fine. Her wounds were deep, but they weren't too severe. She should be released in the morning. For now let her rest and recover." Unahana smiled at Kyoya. She liked to twins and how much they cared for each other.

"Thank you, Unahana-Taichou." He bowed to the Taichou then left the hospital. As he walked out he saw Tosen leaving as well and joined him. "You were part of the team that was with my sister. Thank you for bringing her back. I'm sorry about your Taichou and Fukutaichou."

Tosen turned towards the man addressing him. "Thank you. It was nothing. She is a fellow squad member and my superior. I would hate to have lost more tonight than I already have."

"Try to get some sleep. It'll help. Thank you again for saving my sister." With that he left for his room in the squad barracks.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all." Tosen walked away from the hospital having completed his mission.

~next morning~

Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She saw white everywhere she looked. 'I must be in the hospital.'

"Some one get Unahana-Taichou. Kyoraku Kairi just woke up." She heard feet running as she sat up in her bed.

"Good morning, Kyoraku-san. Oh my, that certainly is strange to say." A gentle looking woman with long black hair tied at the front of her neck greeted Kairi.

"Kairi is just fine, Unahana-Taichou." Kairi smiled at the gentle looking Taichou.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" Unahana had lost her smile and looked at Kairi with a worried face.

"We were checking on the strange disappearances in the Rukongai and what happened to the investigation team. Muguruma-Taichou and the others filled me in as we traveled." Her eyes widened at the mention of her Taichou's name. "Muguruma-Taichou...he...he became a Hollow...both him and Mashiro-Fukutaichou...Eishima...I tried to help...but he got thrown at me suddenly...I...I killed him...I killed Eishima." Kairi began to shake.

"What happened after that? What happened when Hirako-Taichou's group showed up?" Unahana was worried about the young girl. She wasn't doing to well. The memories were painful for her.

"They started attacking Kensei, but he was too strong...so strong. Mashiro as well...Hachigen was able to restrain them both...but then Hiyori...she attacked Hirako...she had also turned into a Hollow...she-" Kairi gripped her shoulder remembering Hiyori's attack. "Kya!"

Unahana rushed towards Kairi and held her in her arms. "It's alright Kairi-san. There isn't a wound there anymore. It's only a ghost of a pain that you feel. It's not real." She was worried more about the girl's mental health rather than her physical health.

Kairi leaned away from Unahana and tilted her head forward hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Why...why did this have to happen? Damn you Urahara...damn you." She began crying for the loss of her squad members.

Unahana let the girl mourn. She needed time to accept what had happened. She passed an anxious Kyoya in the waiting room walking towards her room. 'Must be worried for her. Good. She needs someone with her right now.' Unahana continued on with her day.

Kyoya knocked on the door of his sister's room. "Can I come in?" Kyoya didn't wait for an answer when he saw his sister's tear stained face. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." He hated the danger she was putting herself in. He hated more that there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm alright Kyo. Just a little shaken up." Kairi wiped her tears away. "What's the situation here?"

Kyoya sat down on the bed. "Urahara-Taichou was arrested this morning for illegal Hollowfication experiments. Squads 3, 5, 7, and 9 no longer have a Taichou. There are two candidates though. Aizen Sosuke for 5th squad and Tosen Kaname for 9th squad. All of the shinigami involved in the Hollowfication experiments are going to be disposed of and lastly grandfather is relieved you weren't harmed." Kyoya listed of everything to Kairi while she got dressed in the uniform her brother brought her.

Kairi nodded at the information her brother had given her. A lot had happened while she was out. The sound of the alarm reached her ears. She and Kyoya ran to the window. "Criminal Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai have escaped. Capture them at all costs. Repeat..." Kairi and Kyoya looked at each other than ran towards the door.

They stopped as soon as they reached the door. "Please refrain from running in the hospital. Make sure to get plenty of rest Kairi-san. Have a good day." Unahana smiled at the twins as they bowed and walked out of the hospital.

"Head to your squad building first. I'll see you later. Make sure to rest." Kyoya hugged his sister then headed for 5th squad.

Kairi headed for her squad as fast as she could. When she reached her building a lot of squad members greeted her happily. They were all glad she was alright. "Do we have a temporary Taichou?" She looked around her. From what she could remember she was the highest ranking officer.

"A temporary Taichou wasn't required." Kairi looked towards the source of the voice. She saw that it cam from a dark skinned man with his hair braided and tied into a ponytail.

"Tosen? You got promoted to Taichou?" She smiled at her now superior.

"Yes. But I seem to be in need of a Fukutaichou. Would you like to fill the position?" He held out the Fukutaichou badge to Kairi.

Kairi looked at the badge in disbelief. "Really?" Seeing Tosen nod she picked up the badge and tied it to her arm. "Thank you, Tosen-Taichou."

Tosen smiled at his Fukutaichou. "Now then. Let's find those criminals before they disappear completely." Tosen turn to his squad ready to give out orders.

~5th squad barracks~

"Aizen-Fukutaichou?" Kyoya walked into the office to find Aizen looking at himself in a mirror.

"What do you think?" Aizen turned and faced Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled at his now Taichou. "It suits you, Aizen-Taichiu."

"I think this suits it's you." He tossed something at Kyoya.

Kyoya looked down at the object Aizen had thrown at him. It was Aizen's Fukutaichou badge. "You want me to be your Fukutaichou? ichimaru is a better candidate though."

"He's been nominated for 3rd squad Taichou." Aizen started walking towards Kyoya. "Besides, I've always liked your work ethics. There aren't many people who can work through paperwork like you do. Except your sister maybe."

Kyoya laughed at his Taichou's words. "You sure?" Aizen placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders. Kyoya stared in amazement as Aizen nodded in response. He tied the badge to his arm. "Thank you Aizen-Taichou. I won't let you down."

"Then let's go catch those criminals. I'd hate for him to hurt your sister again." Aizen walked out of the office with his Fukutaichou close behind him. They passed gin as they walked. "Ichimaru-san. It's nice to see you this morning. Have you taken the exam yet?" Aizen smiled at the boy.

"Nice ta see ya too, Aizen-Taichou. Nah. They said they'd do it after the criminals are caught." Gin smiled at his Taichou, but he smiled all the time.

"Taichou? Do we even know if they are still in Seireitei? What if they have fled to the world of the living?" Kyoya asked while seriously thinking about the answers to his questions himself.

"I honestly don't know, but we can only hope that he won't continue his terrible research." The two headed off to scan their squad building to make sure he wasn't hiding there.

They both stopped when they heard the alarm sound again. "Emergency meeting. Repeat. Emergency meeting. All Taichous and Fukutaichous report to 1st squad barracks. Repeat..." They both looked at each other then headed off to the meeting.

'What now?' Kyoya wasn't sure what was going on in Seireitei anymore. Everything was too chaotic. 'At least things can't get any worse at the moment.'

He didn't realize what was to come.

* * *

Big time leap coming up. I'll fill in what is different as the story goes on. Please leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~a century later~

"Hinamori-san!" Kyoya called out to the petite raven haired girl. "Have you seen Aizen-Taichou. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Hinamori stared at her squad's Fukutaichou. "How could you lose Aizen-Taichou?" She had noticed that her Taichou hadn't been around as often as she hoped, but she still couldn't understand how he could be lost. "I'll help you look for him." They both split up and searched for their Taichou.

As Kyoya searched he ran into the Fukutaichou of 13th squad. "Oi! Kaien!" He ran up to his friend. "How's it going?"

Kaien smiled at Kyoya. "Not to bad. Taichou's doing a bit better now days."

"That's good to hear." Kyoya had heard about Ukitake-Taichou's deteriorating health. He was glad to hear that he was getting better. It would give his sister some peace of mind. "You wouldn't have possibly seen Aizen-Taichou around have you?"

"No I haven't actually. I was just on my way to report something. Want to report that you have a missing Taichou?" Kaien pointed towards the direction of his squad.

"Sure. Maybe they have him in the lost and found." Kaien and Kyoya laughed at his joke. "What are you reporting?"

"One of my squad members went off on a mission to the world of the living. They were suppose to be back, but she says there are a lot of Hollow there so she is going to stay for an extended period of time." Kaien spoke casually with his fellow Fukutaichou. It had been a while since the two friends had, had a chance to talk. "I'm sure she'll be fine, but I have to fill out the paperwork and reports for why she is extending her mission." Kaien was depressed by the amount of paperwork he had to do.

"Is this Kuchiki Rukia we're talking about?" Kyoya had heard his friend speak about her multiple times. "If she's anything like her brother you can expect her reasons to be real and the need for her to be there great. So don't sweat it. I'm sure she'll help you with some of the paperwork when she gets back." They had reached 13th squad barracks. They both saw a figure walking out of the building.

"Aizen-Taichou?" Kyoya was surprised to find him so easily. "I've been looking every where for you."

Aizen looked at his Fukutaichou. "Sorry to worry you."

Kyoya waved off his Taichou's apology. "I'm okay with you disappearing on me every now and then, but could you at least make sure Hinamori-chan knows. She worries quite often. Luckily this time she didn't notice until I brought it up."

Aizen looked surprised by his comment. "She cares that much?"

"Yes. She does. If you were around more often you would notice." Kyoya looked at his  
Taichou then starter walking back to 5th squad. "There's a stack of paperwork that needs your signature on your desk. I'll deliver it once your done, so just put it on my desk." After giving his Taichou his request he headed back to his office to finish the remaining paper work.

On his trip back he ran into a loud group of people. They sounded like they were from 11th squad. 'Some one let the muscle heads out of their cage.' He stopped to ses what all the fuss was about. "Any reason why you guys are being so loud?"

One of the members of the group turned and looked at Kyoya. He was bald and had his zanpakutou across his shoulders. "We were just having a chat. Got a problem with that?"

"Ikkaku-san." Kyoya shook his head at the bald man. "I should've guessed you would be a part of some loud chat." Kyoya smiled at the 11th squad member who was grinning back. "How about we move this chat to the training field? I feel like stretching." Kyoya placed his hand on Taiyo.

"Couldn't think of anything better. You guys coming?" Ikkaku spoke over his shoulder to the others in the group.

A red head that Kyoya hadn't noticed before stepped forward. "I call first fight against Kyoya. You're not winning this time."

"We'll see about that, Abarai-Fukutaichou." Kyoya chuckled at the 6th squad Fukutaichou. Abarai challenged him every chance he could.

"Then let's go, so I can show you." Abarai flash stepped towards the training ground.

"See you guys there." Kyoya followed after the red haired man. The rest of the group followed after him.

~9th squad barracks~

"Kairi-Fukutaichou?" A tall boy with scars on his face and a tattoo below one of his eyes peeked into the office.

"What is it Hisagi-san?" Kairi watched as he jumped a little before turning around to face her.

"Oh...um I was just coming to tell you something." He scratched his head nervously. He locked eyes with an almost annoyed looking Fukutaichou. "You very nice this morning." He broke eye contact with Kairi. "I'll see you around." He quickly ran back to his squad room.

Kairi sighed. 'I don't know what's come over him.' Hisagi had shown up just to compliment her everyday. She didn't understand why, she hadn't changed her look from its normal pinned back hair and regular shinigami uniform.

"What did Hisagi-san want?" Kairi turned to find her Taichou standing behind her. "Complimenting you again, or did he confess to you this time?"

Kairi chuckled a bit. "No confession. I don't think he has the courage to do that. He's really devoted to you. You probably already have his heart." Kairi winked at her Taichou, knowing full well he couldn't see it.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." Tosen followed his Fukutaichou into their shared office. "How is the paperwork?"

"I got most of it done. There are just a few sheets that require your signature. They're in your desk." Kairi looked towards her Taichou. It still amazed her how he could do paperwork despite being unable to see, but she had learned that his ability to detect the smallest amount of Reishi and Reiatsu helped him to know where things were and who people were. "I can hand those in today and then that's it for today's paperwork."

"Excellent. No wonder Hitsugaya-Taichou wants you as his Fukutaichou instead of Matsumoto-Fukutaichou." Tosen handed the small stack of papers to Kairi. She had marked the spaces Tosen needed to sign with a bit of her Reiatsu. "You should take a break. You work too hard, as always."

"I do what I can, and what I can do is quite a lot." Kairi bowed at her Taichou before leaving to hand in her paperwork.

After she handed in her paperwork she headed towards Yamamoto's office. As she neared the office she could hear a distinct voice coming from within. She peaked to confirm her guess.

"So you couldn't find anything on their parents, Yamajii?" Kyoraku had been trying to find out about Kairi and Kyoya's parents, but luckily Yamamoto knew to keep that information from him.

"As I have told you a hundred times before. There is no information to be found." Yamamoto looked up from his paperworks. "Don't you have your own paperwork to finish? I'm sure Ise-Fukutaichou is looking for you."

Kairi knock on the door to get their attention. "Kyoraku-Taichou, Ise-Fukutai-" she was cut off by a book flying past her head.

The book hit Kyoraku and he fell down. "I've been looking every where for you. You have a stack of papers to sign, and you're here chatting away and distracting Yamamoto-Soutaichou from doing his own paperwork." Ise Nanao stormed into the room and picked her book up from off of her Taichou's face. She turned to the Soutaichou. "Sorry for the intrusion. I'll be taking my Taichou back to his office to finish his work." With that she bowed and dragged Kyoraku out of the office.

"Their getting along quite well." Kairi sweat dropped at her parents. 'So this is how they acted before they were married.' Kairi walked over to her grandfather and gave him a hug.

"How's your plan going?" Kairi had told Yamamoto the basics of her plan and what he could expect to happen. One of which he knew was Kairi and Ichimaru betraying Soul Society, but still being on their side in the end. He didn't know the details.

"As well as I could hope. I don't know what Aizen has planned, but I have a bad feeling about it. Plus I have no evidence against him." Kairi sat on Yamamoto's desk. Aizen confused her sometimes.

"Does Kyoya know what your planning?" Yamamoto worried for his granddaughter's safety.

Kairi shook her head. "It's better if he doesn't know. You know he has Bankai. So when Aizen pulls off what ever he's planning, 5th squad can still have a Taichou. Plus it will help Hinamori get over his betrayal." Kairi couldn't believe how loyal the small girl was to that man.

Yamamoto looked at the girl in surprise. She usual always told Kyoya everything. 'Why is she keeping this from him?'

Kairi noticed the suspicious glance from her grandfather. "I should get back to my squad. Who knows when something had might happen?" She walked out of his office expecting nothing to happen till Aizen executed his plan.

~a few months later~

"Abarai-Fukutaichou! Where are you off to?" Kairi looked at the angry looking red head.

"The world of the living. Rukia has been gone too long. Have you seen Kuchiki-Taichou?" Abarai was anxious to get going.

"He's standing behind you. Good morning, Kuchiki-Taichou." Kairi bowed to the Taichou. She was surprised that he wasn't wearing his Taichou haori.

"Good morning, Kyoraku-Fukutaichou." Kuchiki-Taichou stood tall and proud. "Let's go Abarai-Fukutaichou."

"Yes, Kuchiki-Taichou." Abarai bowed and followed his Taichou into the Senkaimon before it closed.

"Have Kuchiki-Taichou and Abarai-Fukutaichou already left?" Kairi tensed when she heard the voice of her former squad mate.

Kairi turned around and faced Shiba Kaien. "Yes. They just left to retrieve Kuchiki-san. Were you planning on going with them, Shiba-Fukutaichou?" She saw the tension grow on his face as she spoke to him.

"Thank you, Kyoraku-Fukutaichou." Kaien left without another word to Kairi.

Kairi sighed. 'Will he ever forgive me?' She walked away from the Senkaimon platform and headed towards 5th squad. She knocked on the door to the office, then opened the door without waiting for a reply. "Kyoya you busy?"

Kyoya looked up from his piles of paperwork. He could tell she was upset. "Did you run into Kaien again?" Kairi nodded as she draped herself over his back. "Do you want to go train to get your mind off it?"

"Yes please." Kairi perked up. Her brother knew how to get rid of her stress. She opened the office door and almost ran into someone. "Sorry Aizen-Taichou. Wasn't looking ahead of myself." See side stepped out of his path.

"Don't worry about it. You both heading out to train." Aizen smiled at the twins. They were training with each other more and more.

"Yes we are." Kyoya was getting worried about what his Taichou was doing while he wasn't in his office. "I'll be back soon to finish up my paperwork." He bowed to his Taichou then led his sister towards the training grounds.

"You okay Kyo? You seemed tense around Aizen-Taichou." Kairi and her brother stood in a secluded part of the training ground. She drew Tsuki no Kage.

"He hasn't been around the squad much. He makes Hinamori-chan worry to much." Kyoya drew Taiyo no Kage. "If he really wanted to be a Taichou, he should be a part of the squad more."

They took their stances facing each other. They both stared at each other as the atmosphere tensed.

Kairi broke the silence first. "Eclipse, Tsuki no Kage!" She released her zanpakutou and rushed towards Kyoya at her full speed. She was much faster than her brother.

Kyoya managed to block her attack. She had gotten stronger while in 9th squad. He pushed her back and released Taiyo. "Eclipse, Taiyo no Kage!"

They both fought with their strength. Or at least what everyone else thought was their full strength.

Kyoya had gotten used to his sister's speed and strength enough to be able to start a conversation. "Have you ever wondered why we have the same release command?" The question had bothered him, but he didn't dwell on it much.

"Tsuki no Kage said its because our zanpakutou are siblings and we are twins." She blocked her brothers attack as she spoke. She gave an evil looking grin. "What do you think everyone watching would say if we both used our full power?"

Kyoya smiled at his sister's words. "I think Tsuki no Kage is rubbing off on you." He saw his sister look upwards.

He followed her gaze to see two hell butterflies flying towards them. They both caught one and listened to the message. "All Taichous and Fukutaichous report to 1st squad barracks for a meeting." The butterflies flew off to give their message to others.

"Let's go, shall we?" Kyoya sealed and sheathed his zanpakutou as he headed off for the meeting with his sister.

~2 weeks later~

"What's going on?" Kairi ran out of her office once she heard the alarm going off. "Hisagi-san! Report! What's the alarm about?!" Kairi pulled the 3rd seat aside to asks him.

"Intruders have been detected and an unauthorized Senkaimon has been opened." Hisagi was headed towards the south wall to give his help to stop the intruders.

"Anything else?" Kairi waited for Hisagi's response, but a sound reached her ear before he could answer. They both looked to see the outer wall dropping around Seireitei. "It seems that they landed outside the wall. Looks like our aid won't be required." Kairi sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was to have to deal with intruders.

"True. Jidanbou can take care of them." Hisagi looked towards the gate that had fallen. He looked back to his Fukutaichou to see her eyes widened. "Is something wrong?"

"This Reiatsu...it's equal to that of a Taichou...what is going on?" Kairi had gotten pretty good at sensing Reiatsu. Especially over long distances.

"What are you taking about?" Hisagi hadn't tried to see what was going on. It didn't look like he was needed, so he didn't pay attention. He looked towards the gate when he heard a sound. "Is there a siren of some sorts going off?"

"It sounds more like someone is crying. Maybe whoever is fighting Jidanbou is pleading for mercy?" She started laughing, but stopped when she saw the gate lifting. "What!? Jidanbou is opening the gate! Or are the intruders opening it?" She slid her zanpakutou over her back then rushed to find her Taichou. "Hisagi-san! Keep an eye on the squad till Tosen-Taichou or myself return! Do not engage the enemy until then!"

She found Tosen at the entrance of the squad building. "Taichou!" She stopped beside him. "What are your orders?"

Tosen looked at his Fukutaichou. "The intruders landed outside the White Gate. That is near 3rd squad. I'm sure Ichimaru-Taichou will take care of them. An emergency meeting was called. I will return shortly, keep the squad in order till I get back." He got a bow from Kairi saying she understood and he was off.

Kairi headed back to where she had left Hisagi. She found him surrounded by several other squad members. Once they saw Kairi they stopped yelling questions at Hisagi. "Thank you Hisagi-san. I will take it from here. 9th squad is to remain in the squad building until we receive further orders. Make sure everyone receives those orders. Go!" The group of shinigami bowed to her them left to pass on the orders.

"First Kuchiki-san gets put on death row and now we have intruders. What's next? Full out war?" Kairi and Hisagi turned to see Kyoraku Kyoya walking towards them. "Sorry for the intrusion. I was passing by when the alarm went off and the chaos ensued. Would you mind filling me in on what's going on?" Kyoya smiled at his twin. He was met by a face full of water. "It's not nice to use your zanpakutou against your brother." He pushed his now even straighter hair out of his eyes. He was drenched.

"Then don't just come walking into other people's squad building expecting information. And that's my way of accepting your apology. Just ask anyone in the squad." Kairi smiled at her twin as he looked towards Hisagi for conformation.

"It's true. She tells us never to apologize. If you do something that requires you to apologize, then you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Hisagi had been drenched a few times. Once for apologizing that he apologized, that time had gone on for at least an hour or two before Tosen finally told her it was enough.

"Okay. Remind me to never apologies to you again." Kyoya looked at his sister. "So you going to fill me in, or do I have to change first?"

"I would say go change and ask your Taichou. He should be in a meeting, but I'm sure he will fill you in." She looked past her brother to see a hell butterfly flying towards them she caught it and listened. "Seems you just have time to change. There's going to be a Fukutaichou meeting." She ran past her brother to drop her zanpakutou off in her room. She was allowed to wear it in the squad building, but not anywhere else.

~Fukutaichou meeting~

"Nice to see I'm not the first one here." Kairi walked into the meeting room. "How're you holding up, Renji-kun?"

"I fine." Abarai Renji was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Kai-chan! What has my drinking buddy been up to?" A woman with strawberry blond hair wrapped her arms around Kairi.

"Matsumoto! Stop it!" Kairi tried to escape her hug, but to no avail.

"You sound like Hitsugaya-Taichou when you say that." Matsumoto put the brunette down. "So what have you been up to? Getting any closer with asking Hisagi-kun out?" Matsumoto winked at her friend.

"Rangiku-chan! Don't even joke about stuff like that. There is definitely nothing between the two of us and there never will be!" Kairi was wondering how Hitsugaya-Taichou had kept himself from killing the annoying woman.

"Would you both keep it down?" Kyoya walked into the room and stood beside Renji, fist bumping as he passed him. "Honestly don't either of you have an inside voice?"

"Impossible." Everyone looked to see the Fukutaichou of 13th squad walk through the door. He headed towards the three men leaning on the wall. "I don't think any woman possesses an indoor voice. Her outdoor voice is just twice as loud." The three men laughed. "What happened to you Kyoya? Your hairs wetter than a lake."

"That would be the consequence of apologizing to my sister. Apparently it's not allowed." Kyoya smiled at his friend. Kaien was still friends with him despite his hatred for Kairi.

"You really should have dried your hair properly. You'll catch a cold, or your death." Kairi sat down at the place at the table with her squads number in front of it.

"Sadly I didn't get enough notice about the meeting to do that. Plus im not scared of dying." Kyoya sat down at his seat beside Renji's.

As the Fukutaichous began walking in, they all sat at their designated seat at the table.

'Lets see what the situation has become.' She watched as the Fukutaichou of 1st squad walked in to begin the meeting, but he was interrupted by the alarm. "What the?"

"All Squads take defensive positions. Intruders approaching Seireitei. Repeat..." The alarm went on as the Fukutaichous left the room to return to their squads.

'What is going on?' Kairi got to her squad as she saw a flash as something hit the Shakonmaku.

* * *

For the time skips, it basically follows what actually happened in the plot, just with the different characters I added in. Please leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~5th squad barracks~

"What is that?" Kyoya looked up at the ball of light imbedded in the Shakonmaku.

"It hit and didn't get destroyed. It must be made up of dense Reishi." Aizen stood beside his Fukutaichou.

They both watched as the ball of Reiatsu passed through the Shakonmaku. It then broke into four pieces that all shot off in different directions.

"What just happened? Now we have four targets to track." Kyoya watched the two projectiles closest to them. "Taichou, orders?"

"It looks like one just arrived." Aizen held his hand out for a hell butterfly. He turned to Kyoya when it took off again. "All Fukutaichous are to report to meeting room 2 in the 1st squad barracks. Report back to the squad building after."

"Yes, s...si...ACHOOOOO!" Kyoya wiped his nose. "Yes sir!"

Aizen sighed at his Fukutaichou. "Make sure to take better care of yourself in the future."

Kyoya bowed, then headed off to the meeting.

He walked in to find most of the other Fukutaichous already there. "Am I late, or is everyone else early?" He scratched his head then headed to talk to the other Fukutaichous.

"No, you're not late. We were close by due to the previous meeting that was interrupted." A tall man with sunglasses stood next to Abarai.

"Iba-san! Good to see you. I'm surprised Kaien isn't here yet." Kyoya smiled at his fellow Fukutaichou. "ACHOOO!" He wiped his nose again.

"You don't sound to good there Kyoya." Kaien placed a hand on Kyoya's back. "Did you get sick from your sister's punishment?"

"The only reason he got sick is because he didn't dry himself off properly." Kairi was getting sick of Kaien's two faced act.

"He wouldn't need to if you hadn't drenched him for such stupid reasons!" Kaien glared at his friend's twin. He still hadn't forgiven her. "Honestly, sometimes apologies are necessary!"

"Ha! You're one to talk about apologies! I've been apologizing for months and you still won't even talk to me normally! For someone who says apologies are necessary, shouldn't you also know when to accept things and move on!" Kairi had, had enough. She really had to fight herself from just beating Kaien within an inch of his life, or closer.

"I doubt any or your apologies are ever sincere enough to be accepted!" Kaien had raised his voice again.

kairi took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, it didn't work. "That's it! Bakudo 63: Soja Sabaku!" she aimed her kido at Kaien.

kaien didn't have time to react and found himself falling backwards from the force of the kido. He rolled around to face Kairi. "Well isnt this nostalgic? You had me in the weaker version when this all began."

"Funny how nothing has changed. You're on the ground stuck in a bakudo and I'm holding myself back from beating you within an inch of your life." Kairi growled at the spikey haired Fukutaichou. He really knew how to get on her nerves.

"Ha. Like you could even do that!" Kaien was trying to break the kido, but he didn't practice much with trying to break anything above a 59 level. He never thought he would have to.

"Do you want me to try? I'm sure I'll have more luck succeeding than you are." Kairi smirked at the trouble he was having. A level 60 kido was easy for her to cast.

"Kairi that's enough." Kyoya stepped between his sister and Kaien. "Matsumoto-chan, can you make sure Kairi doesn't lose her temper again? I need to get Kaien-kun out of her kido."

Matsumoto nodded then timidly put a hand on Kairi's arm. She sighed at the contact and smiled at the woman. "lets go to the back, shall we?" Matsumoto led the girl to the back wall near Renji.

"Hold on a sec thei Kaien." Kyoya easily dispelled his sister's kido. He was glad she hadn't used anything above a level 60. Otherwise he would have had some trouble, and it probably wouldn't have gone as unnoticed as this one did. "Let's stay up here for the meeting, okay?" Kaien nodded at his friend as he stood up.

All the Fukutaichous turned to the door when they heard someone clear their voice. A tall blond man stood in the door. "This is an updated report. 11th squad's 5th and 3rd seat came in contact with the ryoka. Both were seriously injured. We are currently assessing the damage in all of the squads. So far all we know for sure is that 11th squad has been annihilated."

Everyone was shocked by the news.

"How...how is that possible?" Kyoya couldn't believe that five ryoka could have completely wiped out the strongest squad in Seireitei.

"This is getting serious. Don't you think Ren-" Kairi stopped talking when she saw that Renji wasn't beside her anymore. He wasn't even in the room anymore. "Renji-kun?" Kairi looked around but couldn't see him. 'I wonder were he went.'

"We should probably head back to our squads." Kyoya started walking back to the entrance of the barracks. When he got to the entrance Hinamori was standing there with a white bundle in her arms. "Hinamori-chan? What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to find Abarai-kun." The small girl looked worried.

"He left a little while ago. Although I'm not sure where he went." Kairi gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

"What have you got in your arms, Hinamori-kun." Kira joined the small group.

Hinamori unwrapped the small bundle to reveal a Fukutaichou badge. "I found it on Abarai-kun's desk while looking for him." Hinamori looked like she was about to start crying.

"Don't show it off. I'm sure he wouldn't leave it on purpose. Let's try and find him before he does something irrational." Kira closed Hinamori's hands to hide the badge. "I'll go look for him. Stay here." Kira headed of to look for the missing Fukutaichou.

"I'll help...ACHOO! This is starting to get annoying." Kyoya was starting to feel like he was getting a cold.

"You didn't dry yourself off properly, did you?" Hinamori was slightly angry with her Fukutaichou. "Even after Aizen-Taichou told you to take better care of yourself? You're unbelievable!"

"Calm down Hinamori-chan." Kairi put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Let's worry about Renji-kun first. Then we can scold Kyoya for being an idiot."

"Okay." Hinamori still had tears in her eyes, but she now had a smile on her face.

They all felt a pulse from someone's Reiatsu. Hinamori and Kairi realized who it was first. "Abarai-kun!" They both yelled while looking towards where it came from.

"Hold it you two!" Kyoya grabbed the back of both of their uniforms. "Kira-san said he would find Abarai-san, so we will wait here like he said."

"But..." Hinamori was worried for her friend.

Kairi smiled at Hinamori. "Hinamori-chan. Don't be so worried. Renji-kun is strong. He'll be fine." She turned to her brother. "I still have paperwork to finish back in my office. While the ryoka are still running loose, let's stay in our Fukutaichou residences. Okay Kyo. See you both tomorrow." She gave them both a hug before heading back to her office.

"Your sister is really sweet." Hinamori was really fond of the two. They were always nice to everyone, but could still beat up anyone that pissed them off.

"That she is. To think, this morning we expected this to be another ordinary day. Now look at it. 11th squad decimated and Abarai-san may have also been defeated as well." Kyoya shook his head. Today was an unbelievable day.

"Kira-kun!" Hinamori looked towards the approaching Fukutaichou. "Where is Abarai-kun?"

"Their bringing him to 6th squad. He got-" Hinamori didn't wait for him to finish before running of to 6th squad barracks. "Guess I should go after her. You coming Kyoya-kun?" The blond looked towards his friend.

"No actually. I think I'm going to go to bed. I don't feel to well. Can you ask Hinamori if she will go to the Fukutaichou meeting tomorrow morning for me?" He handed his friend his Fukutaichou badge. Hinamori was going to need it to show that she was filling in for him.

"Yeah I can ask her. If she says no I'll bring it back to your quarters." Kira took the badge and followed after Hinamori.

"I really do need to take better care of myself." Kyoya headed off to his room quickly. He felt like he was going to vomit. "Maybe I should listen to Kai sometimes?"

~the next morning~

Kairi leaned against the wall of the meeting room. She had visited her brother before she had gone off to her quarters. She found him asleep and with a high fever. 'Honestly, that guy caught a cold from not drying his hair? Unbelievable.'

"Hey Kairi-kun." Kairi looked up at a tired looking Kira. "How's Kyoya-kun doing?"

"Not that well I'm afraid. Not bad enough to call 4th squad though. His fever broke around 5 this morning, but he's exhausted." Kairi had spent the morning checking up on her brother. "How's Renji-kun and Hinamori-chan?"

"Abarai-kun was seriously wounded by the ryoka. He won't be in any battles anytime soon. And Hinamori-kun is doing-" he was cut off by a high pitch scream.

"That sounded like Hinamori-chan!" Kairi was the first out the door. She easily located the girl and hurried to her location. "Hinamori-chan! What's-" Kairi stopped when she saw what her friend was looking at.

Their high up the wall with his own zanpakutou stabbed into his chest, was Aizen-Taichou. Everyone else noticed it as soon as they showed up on the scene.

Hinamori staggered towards the wall that had her dead Taichou pinned to it. "No...it can't be...AIZEN-TAICHOU!" She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"My, my. What happened here?" All the Fukutaichous looked behind them to find a Taichou standing there.

"Ichimaru-Taichou." Kira couldn't help but acknowledge his Taichou's presences.

Hinamori remembered what Histugaya had told her the night before. 'Be careful of 3rd squad.' She stared at the silver haired Taichou.

Kairi saw Hinamori thinking about something, but she couldn't completely tell what. Kairi was still trying to wrap her head around Aizen being dead. How did this fit into his plan? Then she realized what had been bothering her since she laid her eyes on Aizen's corpse. It still had traces of his Reiatsu. Normally when a shinigami died all traces of their Reiatsu disappeared or dissolved into Reishi. 'This doesn't make any sense. Unless that isn't Aizen-Taichou.' Kairi was pulled from her thoughts by Hinamori's voice.

"Was it you?!" Hinamori drew her zanpakutou and ran towards Ichimaru.

Kira stepped between them and blocked Hinamori's attack with his own zanpakutou. "Hinamori-kun! What are you doing?!"

"Get out of my way Kira-kun!" Hinamori was still crying as she yelled at her friend.

Ichimaru smiled then began walking away from the scene.

"Please Kira-kun! I'm begging you to get out of the way!" Hinamori was yelling as loud as she could.

"As Fukutaichou of 3rd squad I won't let you point your sword at Ichimaru-Taichou! Now stop this Hinamori-kun!" Kira tried desperately to make the girl see reason.

Hinamori didn't want to. She pushed back against Kira's sword. "Snap! Tobiume!" The force of her release, plus the added kido boost she gave it, caused a small explosion to occur.

"Hinamori-chan, Kira-kun! Don't-" Kairi was cut off by Kira's words.

"If this is your course of action. Then I will treat you as an enemy. Raise you head, Wabisuke!" Kira brought his sword down to attack Hinamori, but their zanpakutous never met.

"Neither of you move a muscle." Hitsugaya Toshiro stood with his foot holding down Tobiume while his own zanpakutou held up Wabisuke. "Arrest them both."

Iba and Matsumoto restrained Hinamori while Kaien restrained Kira.

"Hinamori. Shouldn't you have taken care of your Taichou instead of fighting." He looked coldly at Hinamori. She looked away from him with tears in her eyes. "Put them both in detention cells." He watched as they headed off with the two restrained Fukutaichou.

Ichimaru walked up to the 10th squad Taichou. "Sorry ya had ta deal with one a mine."

"Ichimaru. If you cause Hinamori any injury, I will kill you." Hitsugaya looked at the other Taichou with a deadly glare.

"Ya best be careful wat ya say, 10th squad Taichou. There's still a Fukutaichou 'round." Ichimaru pointed to Kairi.

"Kyoraku-Fukutaichou." Hitsugaya looked toward the brunette.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Kairi wasn't sure what the Ice Taichou was going to ask.

"Stay here until members of 4th squad show up to take Aizen down from the wall." Hitsugaya walked by her. "And keep what you heard to yourself." He had spoken only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Kairi continued to look forward. She didn't dare to look at the glare Hitsugaya had given her. She then turned her attention to Ichimaru. "Anything you wish to request as well, Ichimaru-Taichou?"

"Just that you keep what you know to yourself." Aizen walked out from the shadow of the building in a long black cloak. "Time to see if you are truly on our side."

"I would be honoured to show you, Aizen-Taichou. Or do you prefer Aizen-sama?" Kairi smiled at the supposed dead Taichou.

"Whatever you prefer." Aizen turned and left the scene before anyone else saw him.

"I'd say it was probably a pretty good thing that my brother got sick. Hinamori-chan gave quite a nice reaction, don't you think?" Kairi leaned on the railing beside her. Today just might turn out busier than yesterday.

"Yep, but now he has ta work while sick." Ichimaru sounded like he was giving sarcastic sympathy, but he wasn't. Kyoya and Gin were actually really good friends.

"He'll get over it." She pushed of the railing when members of 4th squad showed up. "Let's take care of this. Shall we?"

"I have work ta do, but have fun." Ichimaru waved while walking in the opposite direction as Kairi.

"Like taking down the corpse of a Taichou can ever be enjoyable." Kairi mumbled to herself as she approached the group of 4th squad shinigami. "Let's get Aizen-Taichou down as quickly as we can. Then we can work on cleaning up the blood while his body is taken to Unahana-Taichou for examination." The shinigami listened to her instructions and worked as quickly as they could.

~a few hours later~

"Hello there. Hinamori-chan." Hinamori looked up to find her Fukutaichou kneeling beside her on the other side of the cell.

"Kyoya-Fukutaichou. I'm sorry for my actions. But I had to, he ki-" Hinamori was interrupted by a hand on her lips.

"Don't just say whatever you feel like saying. Especially while your wearing the Fukutaichou badge." Kyoya pointed to the badge in Hinamori's lap.

"Kyoraku-Fukutaichou. I brought what you asked." Matsumoto walked in holding what looked like a letter. "You were right. He did leave something. He knew someone was going to kill him." Matsumoto handed the letter to Kyoya.

"10th squad was put in charge of the investigation of Aizen's murder. Matsumoto-san was able to get this out of Aizen's room before they could take it as evidence. It seems to be addressed to you." Kyoya handed the letter to the small girl.

Hinamori took it hesitantly. She laid the letter down then handed Kyoya his badge. "5th squad is going to need it's Fukutaichou. Sorry I couldn't be of any help."

Kyoya gave Hinamori a sad smile before standing up and taking his badge. "I'll try to get you out of this cell before tonight, so stay put please." Kyoya headed off to fill out the necessary paper work. 'This is going to be a fun discussion with Yamaji later.'

As Kyoya ran towards 5th squad he felt a strong Reiatsu emanating from the direction of the Shrine of Penitence. 'That feels like Zaraki-Taichou. He must have run into some of the ryoka.'

'Maybe they're the onesss causssing all thisss trouble.' Taiyo hissed at his master. 'They were misssing when Aizsssen wasss killed. Maybe they killed him.'

'Then why didn't they kill the more powerful Taichous. It doesn't make sense for them to have snuck that deep into Seireitei just to kill one Taichou. Besides, they seem to be traveling closer and closer to the Shrine of Penitence.' Kyoya was certain of his deductions. 'For now I need to keep Hinamori safe. I did make a promise to a certain Icy Taichou when she joined 5th squad.'

Another Reiatsu grew behind him. 'Ssseeemsss another Taichou isss fighting.'

'That would be father. I feel sorry for who ever has to go against him. Hopefully they'll accept his offer of negotiating.' A blast caused smoke to rise from the direction of the Reiatsu. 'Guess they didn't take his offer, or they couldn't.' Kyoya continued on to his destination.

Kyoya caught sight of his sister while he passed 4th squad. "Kai!" He landed beside her. "Matsumoto-Fukutaichou told me you were the one who brought Aizen-Taichou here. How is he?"

Kairi looked away from her brother. "Unahana-Taichou said that he has passed." Kairi looked behind her to see two Taichous walking out of the hospital.

"Tosen-Taichou. Komamura-Taichou." Kyoya looked towards the two Taichous. Iba showed up beside the two siblings. "What's your orders, Tosen-Taichou?" Kairi looked towards her Taichou.

"The faster this fight ends, the better. I will join this fight." Tosen looked serious as he spoke. "You should probably return to your squad, Kyoraku-Fukutaichou."

"Yes. I'll see you later Kai." Kyoya hugged his sister. "Be careful." He whispered soft enough for only her to hear. Then he headed off to make sure his squad wasn't in too much chaos. He reached his squad as a larger Reiatsu appeared near Kenpachi's. 'Just how powerful are these ryoka?' He entered his squad building to find most of it in chaos. 'Aizen-Taichou. Why did you have to leave permanently this time.'

Many of the squad members flocked to Kyoya once they saw him. All of them where asking what they should do and if the rumours about Aizen-Taichou being dead.

Kyoya held his hand up to quiet everyone down. "There are no rumours about Aizen-Taichou being dead. Aizen-Taichou was pronounced dead by Unahana-Taichou this morning. I just came here from 4th squad." The squad stared at their Fukutaichou's depressed face in silent doubt. "We mustn't let his death tear this squad apart! He wouldn't want that."

The squad started to look alive again. Their spirits had dropped when Kyoya had confirmed their fears about Aizen's death. They were now nodding their heads at him.

"Till we get orders from the Soutaichou, we have been told to stay in our squad area. Let's honour our fallen Taichou by not letting his murderer bring our squad into chaos and ruin." His squad cheered their agreement, then went off to continued their daily duties. Kyoya headed to his office. 'Now to get Hinamori out of that cell.'

He started filling out paper work when he felt another Reiatsu. 'Seems Kuchiki-Taichou is fighting as well. It's rare for him to show interest in a fight. Unless...' He was about to step out of the office when a familiar figure caught his eye. "Kaien? What are you doing here?"

Kaien walked towards his friend. "Just wanted to make sure your okay."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Ukitake-Taichou? Especially with these ryoka on the loose." Kyoya had heard that the frail Taichou had become sick once again.

"I'm not too worried. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki are with him. They won't let anything happen to him." Kaien put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I was worried you would be too depressed to work or think properly, but I see now that I didn't have to worry.

"Aizen-Taichou wasn't around that much." Kyoya felt bad for not getting to know his own Taichou better. "I got used to running the squad on my own, but it feels different now. The squad building doesn't feel whole anymore." Kyoya looked at the squad members that were running around doing their duties. They all had tears running down their faces. "It's just not the same. Before I would always be running around asking people where he was. Now everyone knows, he's not here anymore. It hurts a little." Kyoya had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He had to be strong for his squad.

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, and you always have your sister. Despite what she did, I don't hate her. Miyako had been acting strangely after she had returned from her mission." Kaien looked of into the distance as he spoke. Kyoya listened to his friend. "She had been avoiding me for days. I had hoped to ask her why she was avoiding me when I found her and Kairi.

"I never realized how immature I was back then. I placed the blame on Kairi before I even looked at the evidence. Even after seeing the evidence and realizing that Kairi was saving Miyako and the rest if the squad, I still refused to forgive her. My pride wouldn't let me." Kaien looked at the sky with a saddened face.

"You're also a Shiba. You guys have been know to be stubborn to the extreme." Kyoya and Kaien laughed. "You should tell this to Kairi. Losing your friendship really hurt her."

Kaien looked down thoughtfully. "I know, but I don't think I can face her. Not now. Not after all this time. And certainly not after that meeting."

Kaien and Kyoya were both surprised by a strong Reiatsu coming from the direction of the Shrine of Penitence. They could feel three distinct Reiatsus all at Taichou level, but they only recognized two of them.

"Ukitake-Tauchou?!" Kaien ran off to make sure his Taichou was okay.

Kyoya watched as his friend ran off. "Today is certainly worse than yesterday, and hopefully the worse day that is to come." He walked back into his office to finish his paperwork.

~several hours later~

"Tosen-Taichou!...Tosen-Taichou!...Tosen-Taichou where are you?" Kairi ran around looking for her Taichou. He had run off somewhere without saying a word. "Of all days to lose him." Kairi sighed heavily as she ran past another alley.

"Kairi-Fukutaichou." Kairi jumped when she suddenly heard her name.

She looked down the alley she had just passed. Their was Tosen, and beside him laying down was someone she hadn't seen before. "Tosen-Taichou! I have been looking for you." She ran up to her Taichou and looked again at the body beside him. "Is that one of the ryoka?"

Tosen nodded to his Fukutaichou. "We're taking him to 4th squad." He explained when he felt the surprise and worry being emitted by his Fukutaichou's Reiatsu. "We need to find out if they are the people who murdered Aizen."

"Like we need to do find that out." Kairi whispered under her breath. She knew Aizen wasn't dead. And she also knew Tosen and Ichimaru knew about that as well. "Alright. Let's go." She threw the surprisingly light ryoka over her shoulder and followed her Taichou to 4th squad.

After they dropped off the ryoka Kairi went to 5th squad to check on her brother. "Kyo! Kyo you okay?" She opened the door to the office as he ran out. "Where are you going?"

"I just got the approval for Hinamori-chan's release. I'm sure she will be relieved to get out of that cell." Kyoya ran to the detention cells as fast as he could, but they weren't the same from this morning. "Hinamori-chan?!" He ran to her cell the light from the moon showed him the destroyed room. 'Hinamori. Didn't I tell you to stay put?' He ran out of the building only to find someone walking towards it.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Kyoraku-Fukutaichou?" Hitsugaya gave the Fukutaichou a cold glare.

"It's Hinamori-chan. She broke out of her cell. I also don't sense Kira-kun's Reiatsu in there either." He was honest with the Taichou. He knew he would get a more severe punishment if he had kept the information from the Taichou.

"What?!" Hitsugaya stared at the Fukutaichou in disbelief. "Do you know where she went?" He watched as the Fukutaichou shook his head. "We need to find her quickly. Before she gets into more trouble."

"I have her release orders, but they won't be useful anymore." Kyoya sighed. 'All that work for nothing.' Kyoya tried to think of where Hinamori could have run off to. "I'll try to find Kira-san."

"No! I'll look for him. There's a high chance that the person who let Kira out is his Taichou, Ichimaru Gin. Hinamori tried to attack him this morning thinking he was the one who killed Aizen-Taichou. There's a high probability that she may try it again." Hitsugaya walked past the Fukutaichou. "See if you can track Hinamori down. Hopefully you can find her before she finds Ichimaru-Taichou." With that he left the Fukutaichou and began searching for the silver haired Taichou and his blond Fukutaichou.

Kyoya sighed. 'Knowing Hinamori, she is probably using some kind of kido to hide her Reiatsu and herself.' He was in for a long night.

Kyoya ran around for many hours, but never found her. He was passing 4th squad when he saw two figures walk out. "Hitsugaya-Taichou? Matsumoto-Fukutaichou? Did you find Hinamori-san?"

Hitsugaya looked at the Fukutaichou with a glare. He flash stepped infront of him and grabbed the front of his uniform. "Why didn't you keep a better watch on her? She was your responsibility!" He yelled at the Fukutaichou with no restraint.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Please accept my deepest apologies. I never thought Hinamori would go to this extent." Kyoya didn't understand why Hinamori had run off.

"It was because of a letter Aizen had written her." Hitsugaya saw the shock on Kyoya's face. "That letter made her believe I was the one who killed Aizen."

"Why would Aizen write that? It doesn't make any sense." Kyoya had made sure only Hinamori read the letter. She and Aizen had been close. She idolized him.

"I know that. Keep a better watch on her. Or else." Hitsugaya lowered his voice while threatening him. 'It seems these two twins have had a bad streak of luck, or is it something else.' The 10th squad Taichou and Fukutaichou left the 5th squad Fukutaichou.

"I really shouldn't get on his bad side. I'm not a fan of ice and snow." Kyoya shivered as he walked into the hospital. He walked up to one of the 4th squad members. "Excuse me. Can you point me to Hinamori-chan's room." The shinigami pointed down the hall. "Thank you very much." He bowed then headed to Hinamori's room.

~some where in Seireitei~

"What...what is this?" Kairi had just listened to a hell butterfly's report. 'Just what is going on. Rukia's execution date was changed again? How is it moving so fast through the central 46?' She ran off towards 6th squad. She was hoping Renji wasn't planning anything rash.

She stopped at the entrance to 6th squad when she spotted Kuchiki Byakuya walking out of it. "Kuchiki-Taichou?" She bowed to the nobleman.

"Kyoraku-Fukutaichou? What brings you here?" Byakuya didn't give her that much attention.

"I was just going to make sure Abarai-Fukutaichou didn't make any rash decisions after learning about Rukia-chan's execution date change." She stayed in her bowed position. She didn't want to offend the nobleman. She had already found out the consequences of doing that back in her own time.

"That has already happened." Kairi stiffened at the Taichou's words. "He has already ran off somewhere. You need not worry about him. I can deal with my own subordinate." Byakuya walked away after he finished speaking.

Kairi left and headed back towards her own squad barracks. "Renji-kun...what are you doing?"

* * *

Pleas leave a comment. And feel free to ask questions.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own bleach.

* * *

~9th squad barracks~

Kairi opened the door to the office to find her Taichou standing in front of her. "Kyah! Tosen-Taichou!?" Kairi took a few steps back and several deep breaths. "Your scarring me more and more these days."

"Let's go." Tosen walked past his Fukutaichou and flash stepped away.

Kairi quickly follow so that she didn't lose sight of him. They stopped on a roof some ways away from their squad barracks. She looked past her Taichou to see Komamura-Taichou and Iba-Fukutaichou. She looked at her Taichou wondering what he had planned. Soon she felt the unmistakeable Reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi.

She watched from her position as the Taichou and several others entered the courtyard below them. There was someone on Zaraki's back other than Yachiru. 'Who is that woman? A ryoka? Why would Zaraki help the intruders?' She also noticed others with him that were dressed in shinigami uniforms, but she didn't recognize them. 'Are those all the ryoka? What is going on?' Kairi was pulled out of her thoughts by the large Taichou's voice.

"It's not like a Taichou to suppress their Reiatsu and hide." The 11th squad Taichou yelled at the courtyard in front of him.

"Do you understand what you are doing?" The group hiding on the roof revealed themselves. "Have you lost your pride as a Taichou that you are now helping the ryoka, Zaraki-Taichou?" Tosen spoke with a steady voice.

Kairi watched as others in Zaraki's group looked nervous by their appearance.

"Four-on-One. Sounds fun to me." Zaraki spread a smile across his face.

Kairi's group moved closer to the battle crazed Taichou. "You think you can takes us all on, Zaraki Kenpachi?" Komamura growled at a smiling Zaraki.

"Ken-chan! We're going to continue our search for Ichii!" Zaraki's pink haired Fukutaichou called to his back.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." He didn't even to turn to reply to the retreating group.

"I see. Not only have you lost your pride, but you have also lost your sanity, Zaraki." Tosen stood his ground staring at the Taichou in front of him.

Kairi and Iba stepped infront of their Taichous. "Tosen-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou. Allow us to fight him first." Kairi spoke while placing her hand on her zanpakutou.

"That won't do. You should all attack at once. Then one of you might actually cut me." Zaraki looked disappointed by the Fukutaichou's response. He sighed as he looked at the two shinigami that flash stepped between him and the small group. "What are you two doing?"

"Don't think you two automatically qualify to fight our Taichou, just because your both Fukutaichous!" Ikkaku completely ignored his Taichou's question. "So you two get the chance to fight me!"

Zaraki sighed again. "Fine, but move your fight somewhere else. If you get in my way, I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"

"Fine by me." Iba glared at Madarame. Both locked eyes and didn't break it.

"Let's move as well. Getting dragged into someone else's fight is not beautiful." Kairi glared at 11th squads 5th seated officer. He looked like a freak to her.

Kairi sighed, then followed after the strange looking shingami. Once they were far enough away from anyone, Kairi finally broke the silence. "Are you going to take me seriously, Yumichika?" She drew her zanpakutou as she turned to face the man attacking her. She easily blocked his blade.

"Why wouldn't I? Someone who doesn't give their all in a fight is not beautiful at all." Yumichika pushed her back. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with a false release?" Yumichika's eyes widened. "You thought you could fool me. Ugly. Eclipse, Tsuki no Kage!" Kairi rushed towards Yumichika.

He blocked her attack. "You think you can beat me in strength?"

"Not at all." Kairi smiled. "Water Fall, First Quarter!" Water erupted from the end of her blade. It wrapped itself around the shocked shinigami. "Shadow, First Quarter!" Shadows within the water stabbed Yumichika. He disappeared from the water's grasp. "Not bad, but you won't win."

Yumichika wiped the blood from his lips. "Fine, you forced my hand. Bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

Kairi had never seen Yumichika's real Shikai. She wasn't prepared for what happened.

Glowing vines wrapped around her arms and legs. "What!" They began to glow and she fell to her knees. 'What is this?"

"Such a disgusting ability. It sucks Reiatsu from whoever it holds in its clutches. Once their drained, they die. Don't worry I'll let you live, if you promise not to tell anyone about it. Especially not my Taichou or Ikkaku." Yumichika looked towards the Fukutaichou. He could feel the amount of Reiatsu she had. He was surprised she was only at Fukutaichou level.

"Don't think I will die that easily!" Kairi brought her blade down one the vines.

"That won't wor-" Yumichika stopped when he noticed her zanpakutou had gone through the vines. "What!"

Kairi flash stepped close to him. "Just because I'm not part of 11th squad, doesn't mean I'm easy to beat." She jabbed at his shoulder missing his body, but tore off his sleeve.

"Look what you did! You just ruined my uniform!" Yumichika swung his sword and Kairi. She easily avoided it.

"Can't catch me with those slow movements." She had gotten in front of him again. She kicked her leg up words hitting him in the mouth.

Yumichika pulled his hand away from his mouth. There was a bit of blood on it. "You made my lip bleed! You'll pay for that." Yumichika pulled his zanpakutou up. Kairi hadn't noticed vines were running through the ground she was standing on. They wrapped around her tightly enough for her to lose her grip on Tsuki no Kage. "Looks like it's my win. You really weren't meant to be in 11th squad, Kai-kun."

"Ha. And here I thought I wouldn't be accepted into 11th squad, because I rely more on kido than brute strength. You sneak. Oh well. I'm quite happy in my squad. And don't worry, Chika-kun. I won't tell a soul." She chuckled at her own choice of words.

Yumichika chuckled with his old friend. They hadn't spoken since he joined 11th squad. She was the only one he was confident wouldn't give away his secret. He sighed at her words, she really knew how to calm him down. Even if she was the one that caused him to get angry. "I believe you." He sealed his zanpakutou.

Kairi sheathed hers as well. "You got stronger again. At this rate I'm going to have to train again." Kairi stretched her limbs. She was a bit stiff. "Sorry about the lip, but you should have been able to avoid it."

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm off to change. You should go get checked out by 4th squad before going back to your Taichou. You look like hell." Yumichika headed back to 11th squad to change.

Kairi sighed. "He made me use Tsuki's first ability. It's been a while since I've had to use that." She took one step and fell down. "Damn it. He drained too much of my Reiatsu." Kairi tried to get up again, but found her consciousness slipping. 'Damn it. Chika-kun, I'm going to kill you.' She thought as she blacked out.

~outside central 46 compound~

Kyoya had been following traces of Hinamori's Reiatsu. When he had gone to check on her in the hospital, but she wasn't in her room. He had looked for a trace to see if she had used a kido to hide herself. He had found one and followed the trace to this location.

He approached the door to find it sliced to pieces. "What have you done, Hinamori?" He entered the building and made his way to the lower levels. When he got to there, he found something that shocked him. "Ai...Aizen...Aizen-Taichou?" Kyoya stared at the back of his supposed dead Taichou.

Aizen turned around and faced his Fukutaichou. "Kyoya-Fukutaichou? What brings you here?" Aizen walked out of the room he was in.

Kyoya stared at the blood on his robes and zanpakutou. He was too frightened by the sight to notice another person approaching them.

"Where is Hinamori, Aizen!?" Hitsugaya growled at the not so dead Taichou. Hitsugaya had noticed the blood and flash stepped past them. He found Hinamori on the floor in the room. "Why Aizen? She trusted you, so why did you do this?" Hitsugaya had given up on restraining his Reiatsu.

"Oh my. Seems Shiro-chan's not happy." Gin stepped away from the angry Taichou.

"He's not the only one." Kyoya held his zanpakutou up and had it pointed it at his Taichou. "Tell me why, Aizen."

"I don't have to." Aizen smiled at Kyoya.

This sent both shinigami over the edge. Both held their zanpakutou tightly. "BANKAI!" They both yelled. Black sand and ice covered the room, but didn't hinder each other.

Hitsugaya had ice wings sprouting out of his back. Hinamori laid behind him protected by an ice shield. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Kyoya had a scarf covering the lower half of his face. Sand swirled around him and he hand no blade in his hand. "Kuro-ana Taiyo."

"How interesting. How long have you hid your Bankai from me?" Aizen looked at his Fukutaichou. His Bankai was complete.

"That is an unnecessary question. You won't need that information when you're dead." Kyoya gathered sand in his hand. "You hurt Hinamori. She trusted you as her Taichou! She looked up to you! How could you do that to her!?" He raised his Reiatsu farther than it already was. The sand reacted to the increase and blow madly around the room. It sliced up everything but the ice and Hitsugaya.

"So, just how much power do you and your sister poses?" Aizen knew most of Kairi's powers, but some she didn't share With him.

Kyoya smiled at Aizen. "She's stronger than I am, but I would never tell her that. Now! Toshiro!"

Before Kyoya had even said his name, the ice Taichou had already encased Aizen in ice. "Nice try." Toshiro's eyes widened as he felt his arm almost detach from an attack he had neither seen nor felt. Toshiro collapsed to the ground.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Nightmare!" Kyoya sent sand towards Aizen.

"I wonder what that does?" Kyoya tried to turn to see where Aizen was, but only saw his legs fall down beside him.

'Sorry Sis. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was.' Kyoya blacked out.

As Kyoya's consciousness returned he remembered what had happened. 'Man that hurt. Huh. I'm not dead?' Kyoya slowly opened his eyes. He saw Unahana-Taichou beside him.

"Don't try to move yet. Your wounds haven't heals yet." Unahana spoke while continuing her work.

"How are Hitsugaya-Taichou and Hinamori-san?" Kyoya sat up slowly. When he didn't get an answer from the Taichou he closed his eyes and concentrated his Reiatsu on his waist. "Heal." He whispered the word, but it didn't go unnoticed. His wounds closed and the pain subsided.

"How did you do that?" Isane stared at the Fukutaichou in amazement.

Kyoya smiled at her. "It's an old family trick. My mother would kill me if I taught it to anyone without her permission." He stood up and retrieved his zanpakutou that was leaning against the wall. "I have to go. How long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes. If you are going to fight, you should find your sister first. I'm sure she felt your Reiatsu almost disappear." Kyoya nodded to the Taichou then quickly left the room. "Those twins are as interesting as that ryoka."

~Soukyoku hill~

Kyoya looked at the scene in front of him. Aizen stood with some sort of glowing ball in his hand with Sui-Feng-Taichou and someone who looked an awful lot like Yorichi-Taichou restraining him. He looked to find Ichimaru-Taichou and Tosen-Taichou in the same situation.

Kyoya flash stepped in front of Aizen and managed to get the glowing ball out of his hand. "I do believe this doesn't belong to you." Gin had told him about the glowing ball. He said it didn't belong to Aizen.

"Your mistaken. It is no ones. I am simply claiming it." Aizen spoke calmly.

"I'll be taking that, little brother." Kairi had taken the glowing ball from her brother's hand. She quickly dodged his reflex attack and firmly kicked him in the stomach. She sent him flying back three feet. "Still too young to take me down."

She flash stepped behind Aizen. "Hello, ladies. Sore Soukatsui!" Kairi fired off a kido at each woman.

Sui-Feng and Yorichi easily dodged her kido attacks. "To be able to use such high kido with only their name, what have you been hiding? Kyoraku Kair-chan." Yorichi smiled at the girl. She had known her while she was still Ukitake's Fukutaichou.

Kairi smiled at the former Taichou. She handed the glowing ball to Aizen. "Thank you, Kairi." Aizen smiled at the girl. 'She is very useful.'

"Kyoraku-Fukutaichou. What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto stared at his granddaughter in unbelief. "Explain yourself!"

"Sadly there isn't time for that." Aizen spoke as the sky broke open.

"Get back!" Yorichi yelled at everyone who was near the four traitors. She saw Kyoya move to get close to his sister. "It's too late for her." She was holding Kyoya as he fought to get out of her grip. He stopped when three beams of light enveloped the traitors. They started to rise towards the hole in the sky.

"Why...WHY!" Kyoya yelled at his twin while tears streamed down his face.

"Because I don't need someone to hold me back anymore. I don't need to hide." Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated.

Everyone stared in horror as her Reiatsu became like a Hollow's and a hole grew in her chest. She was encased in a sphere of some form of white paste that hardened quickly. "Behold, the first shinigami-Hollow hybrid." Aizen spoke as the shell began to crack.

A woman with curly brown hair that reached her waist and two fin looking pieces at her ears stepped out. She had her front covered by the same substance as the shell she had broken out of. It stopped at the base of her neck and her sides, leaving her back bare and only covered by her hair. Her skirt had a slit that went halfway up her thigh and heeled boots that stopped at her ankles. She opened her eyes to reveal piercing blue irises.

"This is my, true self. This is what Urahara Kisuke did to me when I was 6. Mom and dad never found out. If they did they would have skinned the man alive. I'm sure mom would have made a kido for that." Kairi laughed at her own comment while scanning the shinigami for a certain woman.

"Kisuke didn't know you then!" Yorichi growled at the Hollowfied girl. She had never seen or met her till she he'd tested her for early graduation.

"You'll find that time travel can be quite interesting. Right Kyoya?" Kyoya looked at his sister in horror. They had promised not to tell anyone who they were. "Don't look so shocked. You were the one to tell dad who we were first. Thank goodness Ojii-sama got rid of that memory, and that our uncle didn't join in on that conversation." Kairi gave her brother an evil grin.

"Kairi! What are you doing! If you were planning this then why did we make that promise?!" Kyoya had tears running down his face. "Why did you make me suffer?! Why are you making me go through this?!"

"Shouldn't siblings make each other stronger?" Kairi tilted her head as she waited for her answer.

"Then shouldn't you stay with your brother?" Yamamoto couldn't stand to see his grandchildren fighting. It was heartbreaking to watch.

"Sadly Kyoya isn't strong enough for me. He's quite like mom in that way. She has her uses and strong points, but her power can't compare to dad's. Not then, and not now." She stared at Nanao as she spoke the last line. "Now I have someone on the same level as me, and I intend to become stronger." She turned her gaze to Shunsui. "You said we had to live up to the expectations that came with the Kyoraku name. That is most certainly not a problem. After all, you are our father."

Shunsui stared at the girl in confusing. "What?...How?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry, your son will fill you in. Take good care of Kyo while I'm gone Yamaji. I would hate for him to not get a chance to test his strength against his beloved sister." Kairi giggle in her usual manner whenever she asked something of her grandfather.

"You are not my sister!" Kairi looked at her brother. He was furious. "My sister is nothing like you. She is kind and thoughtful, and she doesn't throw me away like a useless toy." Kyoya glared at the Hollow that replaced his sister. He gripped the locket that he had found in his pocket after his sister kicked him away. "You are nothing but the Hollow that ate my sister's heart, you heartless Hollow!"

"Heartless, I like the name." Heartless smiled at Kyoya.

"What will you do now, Aizen-Taichou? No Aizen Sosuke." Yamamoto turned his attention to the man standing beside the Hollow of his granddaughter.

"I will ascend the heavens and sit upon its empty throne, as it's God." Aizen had pulled off his glasses and combed his hair back with his hands while he spoke.

Heartless looked around her. Her memories were starting to fade, but she knew that would happen. That's why she had taken precautions so that she could eventually return to being herself. Her eyes locked with her brother's and he looked away from her. She looked at another shinigami, but forgot who he was or why she looked at him. He had curly brown hair covered by some sort of hat and a pink kimono on. 'Who is he?'

* * *

Please give feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~First squad barracks~

It was a few months after Aizen had escape to Hueco Mondo. Kyoya had shut himself in his room for the rest of that day. He had been devastated by his sister's betrayal.

Kyoya now stood outside the meeting room. He had received a summon from his grandfather, but it also told him to wait outside till he was called in. 'What could he be doing right now?'

"Enter!" He heard his grandfather's voice through the door. The doors slowly opened and Kyoya walked in.

Kyoya kept his gaze fixed on his grandfather, but he couldn't stop himself from sweating a little. He had the eyes of nine other Taichous on him as he walked. He stopped just before reaching the raised platform with his grandfather on it. "Am I in trouble, Yamaji?" Kyoya scratched the back of his head.

"You have the humour of your father." Yamamoto had hoped that gene wouldn't pass on. "Kyoraku Kyoya. It has been brought to my attention that you are in possession of a Bankai."

Most of the Taichous raised their eyebrows. "How did you come by this information?" Ukitake looked at the Soutaichou.

"I gave him that information. I have witnessed it first hand, but I don't know what it can do." Hitsugaya spoke with his eyes downcast as usual.

"And what does this information mean?" Kyoya was hoping he wasn't going to be made a Taichou. He didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

"Kyoraku Kyoya. You have been chosen to take the position of 5th squad Taichou." Yamamoto held out a haori to his grandson. "I know it is difficult with your sister not here and have betrayed you as she did, but your squad needs you."

Kyoya saw what his grandfather was doing. He was guilting him into the position. 'He must have learned that from Kairi.' He chuckled at himself. "Alright, alright. I accept the position." He took the haori from Yamamoto's hand and put it on. It had no sleeves, just how he liked it. 'Kairi again.'

"You can take your place, Kyoraku-Taichou." Everyone saw a problem.

"I think Kyoya-Taichou is going to be necessary. I'd rather not use my mother's name." Kyoya laughed out loud.

"Who is your mother? Come to think of it. How do I know you are actually my son?" Shunsui looked at his supposed son from under his sakkat.

"I checked into that." Unahana stepped forward before she continued to speak. "Kyoya and Kairi are twins. That was confirmed long ago. When she revealed part of their parentage I made sure to check. The results are a match. Kyoraku Shunsui is the father of Kyoya and Kairi."

No one seemed particularly phased by the news.

"Who is the mother? Surely you found that?" Shunsui looked at the 4th squad Taichou. He wanted to know who the mother of his children were.

"I did, but I was told not to divulge that information." Unahana glanced at the Soutaichou. He nodded at her.

"Now that, that is out of the way. We have business to get to." Yamamoto silenced them by thumping his staff on the ground.

The Taichou meeting was now commencing.

~Hueco Mondo~

"Wats the plan, Aizen-sama?" Gin leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table he was sitting at.

"I would suggest we get rid of that ryoka boy." Heartless stood beside the door to the room.

"True. He may become a hinderance. Can you take care of it, Heartless?" Aizen sat at the chair at the end of the long table.

"I will send one of our Arrancar to dispose of him." Heartless bowed then left the three men to their meeting. 'They still don't fully trust me. I seem to still poses memories of those three, but not of anyone else. If there is anyone else.' She walked into on of the large hallways in the fortress they were in.

Leaning on the wall outside an opened door leaned the person she was looking for. "Ulquiorra. I have a mission for you." The Arrancar turned to face her, his green eyes met her blue ones. "You are going to the World of the Living. There is someone there who might become a hinderance to Aizen-sama. Dispose of him."

"How will I know it's him?" Ulquiorra looked at the woman standing in front of him.

"He will have a Reiatsu equal to that of a shinigami Taichou, but will be a human. Plus you can't miss the orange hair and black Bankai." Heartless walk away knowing Ulquiorra would follow.

"You going on a mission. I'm going with you." A large Arrancar walked out of the room and started following the two.

"I do not need your help. If you wish to come, then do as you please, but do not get in my way. I will kill you of you do." Ulquiorra didn't even look back at the other Arrancar.

"His is how you will travel. " Heartless stood in front of a canon looking device. "It will transport you to the World of the Living. Once there you can use a Garganta to get back. Then we won't need to use this again, besides it only has one use in it."

"You mean to send us in this not knowing if it will kill us?" The large Arrancar looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry so much, Yami. She wouldn't be using it if she knew it would kill us. She would have sent some one with a higher chance of surviving first." Ulquiorra stepped into the canon waiting for Heartless to commence with the transportation.

"Besides, if you die you'll just pop up here again. No biggie." Heartless smiled at Yami.

He wasn't convinced, but climbed in after Ulquiorra. Heartless closed the door and began starting up the canon. A flash lit up the room as it fired off. They were off on their mission.

"What was the big flash? It interrupted my sleep." A tall figure leaned on the door.

"You sleep too much, Stark." Heartless smiled at the Arrancar. She walked past him out of the room. "I'm surprised Lilynette isn't with you."

"I'm right here Heartless!" A short girl with a horned helmet stood in front of the two. "Let's practice again!"

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you his time." Heartless smiled at the child.

"That's not really fair." Stark was lounging on a couch in a nearby room.

"Then why don't you practise for once!" Lilynette was stepping on Starks face to try and get him to move.

Heartless sighed then walked back to the meeting room.

~Soul Society~

"Good luck on your trip, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Kyoya patted the small Taichou on his back. "I'll keep an eye on Hinamori-chan while you're gone. She should be out of the hospital soon. Oh and just to let you know, I'm going to ask her to be my Fukutaichou."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hitsugaya was a bit annoyed with the new 5th squad Taichou. "Who you pick for your Fukutaichou is your own business."

"Just thought I would let you know. If war does break out, she will have to fight. That might make things complicated if she still has attachments to Aizen." Kyoya watched as Hitsugaya's cold glare softened a bit.

"Just keep her out of the hospital while I'm gone. I'd hate for you to break our agreement, again." Both of them cared for Hinamori deeply, just in different ways. Hitsugaya always tarted the small girl as his sister.

"Looks like everyone is gathered. Have fun in the World of the Living. Say 'hi' to everyone for me!" Kyoya walked back to his office. "So much paperwork. At least Aizen was never actually around to do any of it, because now it doesn't seem as much of change. I just don't have to wait for anyone else to sign, because I am the Taichou." He opened his door to find a new stack of papers on it. He sat down at his desk and started working on them.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He looked at the 8th squad Taichou in surprise. "What brings you here, Kyoraku-Taichou?"

"I'd say I'm asking permission to enter my office, but no one would laugh." Both men chuckled at the joke. "I thought I would visit. It's not everyday that you find out you have a son, or two children for that matter." Shunsui leaned on his sons desk.

"No, just yesterday. Plus technically I'm not actually your son. I haven't even been born yet. That's not for another twenty years at least. Anyway, you and mom still need to fall in love first." Kyoya smiled at his dad. "If y got her pregnant before you two were married, she would probably beat you up."

"Your mother sounds scary." Kyoraku thought of who it might be. 'I really hope it's not Unahana. Wait, if I say that then it isn't. It would have to be someone I could see myself haveing-'

"Dad!" Shunsui snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his son. "Your thinking too hard about it. Mom said that you two gradually fell in love. So let it be for now, and wait." Kyoya didn't want his father to think to much on the subject just yet.

"Okay, okay. I quite like being called 'dad'. It has a nice sound to it." The two shared a peaceful moment.

It was broken by a book flying through the open window and hitting Shunsui in the face. "There you are! You still have a pile of papers on your desk and your here reminiscing with your future son!" Nanao jumped in through the window. She looked angry.

Kyoya cowered behind his desk with his father laying on the ground beside it. "Your Fukutaichou is scary." He whispered to his dad.

"Only when I don't do my work." Nanao had picked up her book and was dragging Shunsui to his feet. "Okay Nanao-chan. I'll go do my work. See you later, son."

Kyoya smiled at his father then waved him off. 'I never realized how much I missed hearing that.' Kyoya had told his dad in his time, that he didn't like being the son of a Taichou. That everyone expected too much from him, but now he missed it. He missed visiting the squad and laughing with everyone. Everyone who had been part of his squad family.

'Your being depressed. I'm getting soaked here!' Taiyo yelled at his master. 'Shouldnt you be happy? You have your father and you have the key to turning your sister back into a shinigami.'

'But I don't know if it will.' He pulled the locket out of his pocket. 'It just feels like her. Her warm kindness. If this is her heart, then why would she give it to me? What does she have planned? Why didn't she tell me about it? Why did she make me join 5th squad if not to get close to Aizen?'

'Maybe to save that girl?' Kyoya was shocked by Taiyo's answer. 'Didn't your parents say that she suffered a lot from his betrayal? Maybe you can save her from that pain?'

'I just don't know Taiyo. My twin isn't the easiest person to figure out. How are you holding up?' This was the first time his zanpakutou had come to him to talk since Kairi became a Hollow.

'Im doing fine. I just don't feel her calm rage anymore. Her presence is so far away.' Kyoya could feel the sadness in his zanpakutou's voice. 'But I won't give up. We can get them back. We just need to wait for the right time.'

'Then let's prepare shall we?' Kyoya had finished his work while he spoke with Taiyo. He tucked his zanpakutou into the sash around his waist and headed for the training ground.

'Not going to sling me across your back? You change to easily. First you decide to let your hair grow out and now you're putting me at your waist. Rank really does change people.' Taiyo complained the whole way to the training ground.

~Hueco Mondo~

Ulquiorra and Yami had returned from their mission. Yami had lost one of his arms, so he was in the infirmary, while Ulquiorra was giving his report to Aizen.

"Show us what have you learned, Ulquiorra?" Aizen sat in his throne like chair. They had set up an assembly hall where all the Arrancars could hear the report.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra reached for on of his eyes and pulled it out. He crushed it in his grip.

Everyone closed their eyes as scenes from Ulquiorra's memories of the day flashed through everyone's mind.

~memories~

Ulquiorra and Yami walking out of a crater hole.

Yami walks towards a human girl.

Another human blocks his kick. Yami easily defeats that human.

A human girl uses some strange power to heal the human boy.

A shinigami with orange hair shows up.

He easily cuts off Yami's arm, but suddenly loses the ability to fight.

Yami is about to kill the shinigami when two more people show up. They easily defeat Yami.

Yami fires off a Cero, but it is countered. A man in a sandal hat fires off another shot at Yami, Ulquiorra deflects the shot.

Ulquiorra and Yami retreat through a Garganta.

~memories end~

"I see. So that is why you find not bother to kill him." Aizen was pleased with the work done by the Arrancar.

"Like that's any reason to let him live." Everyone turned their attention to a blue haired Arrancar. "You were sent to kill him. If I had gone I would have just kill him."

"Grimmjow. It's not his potential that we should worry about. If he continues like this, he will destroy himself." Ulquiorra turned away from Grimmjow and looked back to Aizen.

"You may do as you please, Ulquiorra." Aizen was uninterested in their argument.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen. The meeting was adjourned and everyone began to leave.

Heartless was leaning against the back wall holding her head. Those people in Ulquiorra's memories were familiar to her, but their faces didn't trigger any memories of her own. They just gave her a headache. 'Damn memories.'

"You okay?" Heartless looked up to find a pair of Arrancars standing in front of her. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine. Just a slight headache. Nothing to worry about." Heartless pushed herself off the wall and walked past the two. She was walking down the hall when she sensed someone behind her. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

"Damn. Thought I was being sneaky." The blue haired man walked faster so that he could walk beside Heartless. "Just wanted to ask a favour."

"If you want to go to the World of the Living to kill those humans, I will not help you." Heartless continued to walk trying to leave the Arrancar behind.

Grimmjow lost his temper. He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, causing a crater to form in the wall. "Yes you will, bi-" he was cut off by a hand throwing side ways.

"Ladies should be treated with respect. Not violence." Stark stood with a scowl on his face. 'Why am I getting all protective?'

"Heart! Are you okay?" Lilynette ran up to the Arrancar slumped on the floor. She shook Heartless' shoulder, but Heartless didn't move. "Stark, it think she got knocked out?"

Stark glared towards the blue haired Arrancar at the end of the hallway. This was not his normal behaviour. "Don't touch her again." Stark walked towards the unconscious Arrancar and picked her up in his arms.

"When did you become a gentleman? Or resort to threats and violence?" Lilynette looked at her partner while they walked down the hall. This was very unlike Stark.

"I don't know." Stark laid Heartless down on the couch in his room. "For some reason, I feel protective of her. I can't understand why though."

"Gah! Stark!" Stark stared at the little green haired girl. "Your mask piece cracked a little! And I think your hole got a bit smaller." Lilynette was worried, this had never happened before. Were they going to die?

"Now that you mention it. You're missing one of the horns on your helmet." Stark pointed at Lilynette's head.

"It's always been like that, idiot!" Lilynette stated attacking Stark with kicks and punches, but it didn't bother the brown haired man. He was too busy worrying about the unconscious woman on his couch.

~Heartless' mind~

Heartless felt the force of Grimmjow's push, but never felt the wall.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a moonlit garden. "Where am I?" Her head began to hurt again. 'Stupid headache!'

"Kairi-sama? Is that you?" Heartless looked up to find a mermaid swimming towards her.

"You can swim in air, or is this water?" Heartless spun around and found her hair floating around her. "Okay, we're in water." She looked up to find the mermaid no longer were she was.

"Your hair got longer. It's also brown instead of black." The mermaid was playing with Heartless' hair.

"Who are you?" Heartless gripped her head in pain.

"Kairi-sama! It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. Just don't call on my powers. You told me that, so I can't tell you who I am. Please stay safe, and good luck with your soulmate." Tsuki looked at her master with a sad smile. She was surprised herself when her masters fate thread connected with someone else's.

"Soul...mate?" The garden around heartless faded.

A scene opened in front of her. She looked around herself, but found that she couldn't move her head. 'What's going on?'

"Kairi-chan! Kyoya-chan! Where did you go?" Heartless found herself turning around to look at a door that was opened just a crack.

She heard something shatter beside her. She turned to see a boy moving away from a glowing ball. She rushed towards the boy and got between him and the glowing ball. A flash blinded her for a moment.

She was now watching from the ceiling as the scene below her continued.

A small girl with short, curly black hair lay one the ground as a white substance began covering her face. The little boy was yelling, but Heartless couldn't hear a sound.

The door flew open and a man with blond hair rushed in. He quickly picked up the glowing ball and the small child. There was another flash of light.

Heartless opened her eyes after closing them to shield them from the light. She was back in the garden, but she was floating and watching from above again. She saw the small child below her, and someone else that looked almost identical to herself. She looked closer at the other person and stared at her with wide eyes. It was her, but she was just a child.

Her headache returned as the garden melted away and the dark room with the blond man and small boy returned. This time though, she could hear them.

"Kairi-chan! Kai!" The small boy was sobbing while staring at the girl.

"Kairi-chan? You done yet?" The blond man smiled when the girl reached up to her face and made the mask disappear. "Thank goodness. If I had to explain to your mother why you became a Hollow, I would be dead before I even took a breath to speak the first word."

"She wasn't that hard to beat. Just needed to out think her." The little girl sat up and rubbed her head. "Urahara-san, what the hell was that glowing ball?" Heartless watched as the little girl and man argued, but their voices were fading.

'What is this? Is this, a memory?' Heartless continued to watch the three people till they faded into the blackness around them.

~Soul Society: 5th squad barracks~

"Kyoya-Taichou! Kyoya-Taichou, wake up!" Hinamori stood beside her Taichou's desk.

He slowly opened his eyes. He had gotten a headache and decided to take a nap to get rid of it. It seemed to have worked. "Thank you for waking me up Hinamori-chan." Kyoya stretched in his chair.

"This is no time to be laughing. The team that was sent to the World of the Living were attacked by Arrancars." Kyoya stiffened at her words. "Hitsugaya-Taichou and Kuchiki-Fukutaichou were badly wounded. The Arrancars are far stronger than we originally thought."

Kyoya stood up and walked to the door. "Hinamori. Can you look after the squad for me? I'll be right back." Before his Fukutaichou gave him a reply he went straight to 1st squad barracks.

When he got there he went straight to his grandfather's office. "Yamaji. I would like to make a request." He saw the Soutaichou sitting at his desk.

"You would like to go to the World of the Living. Am I correct in assuming that?" Yamamoto looked at his grandson. Kyoya never called him 'Yamaji', unless he really wanted something. "I can not grant that request."

"Why not? If the team currently in the World of the Living aren't powerful enough, then we need to send reinforcements till they get strong enough." Kyoya had to force himself not to yell at his grandfather.

Yamamoto thought about Kyoya's words. It wasn't such a bad idea. "Very well, but only you will go. Instruct your Fukutaichou to take care of your squad. You will leave immediately."

Kyoya bowed to his grandfather before heading back to his squad.

When he got back he explained to Hinamori what he had convinced the Soutaichou of. "But, Kyoya-Taichou, the squad isn't ready for you to leave. What if they go back into their depression? What if-" Kyoya had cut off Hinamori with a hug. She was to surprised by his actions to speak.

"Don't worry. You're the Fukutaichou of 5th squad, they have to listen to you. Plus they all know you are stronger than them, and that you were most affected by Aizen's betrayal. If you show them your resolve to move past this, then they will follow you." Kyoya still held Hinamori in his arms as he spoke.

"But, what if Aizen-Taichou didn't betray us? What if it's an act to defeat all the Hollows?" Hinamori was starting to cry again.

Kyoya held her out at arms length. "That man is not Aizen-Taichou. That man is Aizen Sosuke, he is Aizen-Taichou's murderer. They just both have the same face and voice, but they are not the same person. The Aizen-Taichou we all knew and loved died when Aizen murdered him and pinned him on that wall. The man who fought against us and Hollowfied Kairi is not Aizen-Taichou. So we must stop him, and avenge our fallen Taichou."

Hinamori had tears in her eyes. She hugged Kyoya and cried into his haori. "Thank you, Kyoya."

'Wow. You work fast.' Taiyo commented on the state of his master's thread of fate.

But his master didn't know that. 'Shut up Taiyo.'

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question, if you have one, or more.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Hueco Mondo: Stark's room~

Heartless slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. "Grimmjow. I'm going to kill you." She slowly sat up her body ached as much as her head hurt. 'What the hell did he do after I blacked out?'

"You're awake. That's good." Heartless looked up to see Stark walking into the room. "You blacked out after Grimmjow pushed you against the wall. I brought you here shortly after that to rest. He never laid a hand on you." He added the last part while heartless looked over her outfit to make sure nothing was out of place.

"How long was I out?" Heartless was satisfied that nothing was amiss. She tried to stand up, but soon found out her legs were unable to support her weight.

Stark caught her easily. "Careful. You've been out for almost three hours." He sat her back down on the couch.

"Did that stupid Grimmjow run off to the World of the Living?" She had guessed that was the reason why Grimmjow wanted her help. 'Idiot. After Ulquiorra came back we can now travel there using Gargantas.'

"Yes, but Tosen-sama brought him back. He was mostly unhurt, but the other five he took with him didn't make it back." He was surprised that the shinigami were powerful enough to take down those five.

Heartless smirked at the news. "Looks like Aizen-sama beat me. I was hoping to punish Grimmjow myself. Stupid bas-" she was interrupted by the door slamming against the wall.

"What are you two doing in here that requires the door to be shut!" Lilynette stomped into the room. "Heartless, Aizen-sama requests your presence."

Heartless sighed. 'Looks like I can still punish Grimmjow for getting me in trouble with Aizen.' She stood up, slowly this time, and staggered to the door. "I'll se you both later. Thank you for your help, Stark." She left the room with out looking at the Arrancar.

By the time she got to the end of the hallway she could walk normally, but she still had a headache. 'This is going to get annoying.' She knocked on the meeting room door and waited for a reply.

"Enter." She heard Aizen speak from the other side of the door. She opened it to see him, Gin, and Tosen standing on the raised platform. "Here I thought it would just you. Guess I was wrong." She stood in the spotlight in front of the platform.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the report meeting." Aizen looked at the Arrancar.

"Sorry about that. I got into an argument with Grimmjow. Got a headache from the idiot and he knocked me out. Stark and Lilynette can confirm that." Heartless relaxed a little. She wasn't going to get yelled at.

"I see. We are going to perform a test." Aizen lounged on his throne.

"What type of test are we talking about? And I imagine your not just going to be running a test, but also something else." Heartless had learned to expect a lot from Aizen. "How can I be if service, Aizen-sama?"

"Nothing much. Just leave this room and act as though you don't want anyone to know you were here, but make sure however is watching sees you. I have already taken care of the rest." Heartless made a confused face at the man, but bowed and did as he said.

"Must be trying to figure out who is with him, and who is not? Let's see what comes out of this." Heartless smiled as she continued down the hall.

~World of the Living: Urahara's shop~

Kyoya walked through the Senkaimon gate into a large open space. "Wow. It's been a while since I've been down here!" Kyoya stretched as he laughed. He had never been here, in this time at least.

"You've been here before? I would assume you had, since you knew it was underground." A blond man with a green striped hat was pointing his cane at Kyoya's throat. "Kyoraku Kyoya. It's been a while." Urahara smiled at the shinigami.

"That it has, Urahara-san. How has life been for you? Is Yorichi-san here?" Kyoya relaxed as he realized the shopkeeper wasn't going to kill him.

"Why? Don't think I'm enough of a challenge?" Urahara had practiced hand-to-hand fighting with Kyoya before he had become 12th squad Taichou.

"I was hoping to practice with my Bankai. And yours isn't good for that, if my memories serve me well." Kyoya had seen Urahara's Bankai in his own time. It terrified him.

"You could just wait for another Arrancar attack. Then you'll have to use it." Kyoya turned to see Yorichi walking towards them. "I'm heading out, Kisuke." With a wave Yorichi was gone.

"As fast as ever. Where's everyone else?" Kyoya began walking towards the ladder that lead to the shop.

"Various places. Need a place to stay?" Urahara was slightly surprised Kyoya knew how to get out of the training grounds.

"Nope. I've got that covered. I haven't really met Ichigo-kun, so I can pull off the lie that my parents know his. I'm sure Isshin will be surprised to see me." Kyoya caught the shopkeepers hand that he was going to put on his shoulder. "I already know. Ichigo can't know about his father being a shinigami. I'll also try to keep Toshiro-kun and the others from finding out as well."

Urahara was shocked when Kyoya had caught his hand. He didn't get the impression from Kyoya's Reiatsu that the Taichou was faster than him. "Your Reiatsu is deceptive. Your sister may have been good at lying through her teeth and making them believable, but you have the same habits without speaking a lie. Scary." Kisuke pulled his hand from Kyoya's grasp and continued walking.

"How has the fighting been?" His question was answered by large boulders almost crushing him. "You really do cause a mess when you fight, Abarai-kun."

Renji looked stunned. He hadn't expected the Taichou to be there. "Sorry, Kyoraku-Taichou."

"Wow. That sounds strange." Urahara laughed a little. 'At least Shunsui isn't here. Then it would get really confusing really fast.'

"You get used to it. You seem tired Abarai. Had a hard fight?" Kyoya looked at his friend with concern.

"Not too hard of one, but yes." Abarai somehow managed to block an attack from a tanned skin man after they spoke. They both were caught up in their training and moved away from the Taichou and shopkeeper.

"Was that one of the humans that invaded Soul Society to save Kuchiki-Fukutaichou?" Kyoya was surprised to see the human fighting on par with a Fukutaichou.

"Yep, Sado Yasutora." Urahara was about to continue walking when a a heavy Hollow Reiatsu pulsed through the room. "Seems a battle is about to begin."

"Good thing you just got a new Taichou level shinigami to fight with." Kyoya smiled as he tapped his hand on his zanpakutou on his hip. Urahara looked at him in surprise, both twins usually wore them across their backs. "I got tall enough to wear it on my hip. Besides, it easier to draw like this."

"We should keep those two from joining the battle. These enemies need to be fought at full power." Urahara walked towards the two men.

Kyoya waited where he was for the former Taichou to return. When Urahara rejoined Kyoya they both headed off to the battle field.

~Hueco Mondo: Aizen's lab~

Heartless sat on one of the boxes scattered about the dark lab. This was where the new Espadas and Arrancars were created. A new one was being created in front of her even.

The door to the lab opened and allowed Ulquiorra and Yami in. Aizen greeted them then went towards a box in the centre of the room. Aizen touched the glowing ball, the Hogyoku, and a light came from it as it shattered the box. Smoke filled the room as the new Espada sat on the floor.

"What is your name?" Aizen asked the Espada.

"Wonderweiss...Wonderweiss Margela." The Espada spoke timidly.

"Ulquiorra. Do you remember the mission I gave you a month ago?" The Espada nodded. "Good. Chose whoever you want to go with you. Feel free to take Heartless if you wish. Grimmjow, you will go as well." With orders given, Aizen walked out of the room.

Once Aizen had left Heartless breathed a sigh of frustration. "Shesh. He acts like he created me as well."

"Didn't he?" Luppi asked the brunette beside him.

"Not a chance. I Hollowfied myself. Mind you someone else started the process long ago, but I finished it. And Aizen-sama didn't start it." Heartless crossed her arms. "So, who are taking with you, Ulquiorra?"

"Yami, Luppi, and Wonderwiess." Ulquiorra opened a Garganta. "Try to stay together, and don't get killed."

The three chosen by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked through the Garganta. Ulquiorra closed it then opened a new one that he walked into then closed.

"See you guys at the meeting when they get back." Heartless walked out of the lab and headed for her room. She opened the door to find Stark taking a nap on her couch and Lilynette fast asleep on her bed. "What are you two doing in my room?!" Heartless let her Reiatsu loose a bit to raise the humidity of the room to the point of being unbearable.

Stark rolled off the couch trying to get away from the humidity. "Stop making it uncomfortable. I can't sleep when it's too humid." Stark was still half asleep and didn't notice an angry woman approaching him.

"That's the point." She tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and made her fall onto the couch.

He was leaning over her before she could try to stand up. "That's not very nice." He leaned his face closer to Heartless'.

Heartless was stunned. She didn't know what to do. She didn't care after his lips touched hers. Their kiss was sweet and gentle.

'You get him Kairi-sama.' Tsuki spoke with out thinking.

"Kya!" Heartless broke their kiss and clutched her chest in pain.

"Heart-nee-chan!" Lilynette was woken up by her scream and had pushed Stark away. "What did the pervert do?" She glared at Stark.

"I didn't do anything!" Stark looked at Heartless with worry in his eyes.

They all looked towards the door when they heard a knock. Teir Harribel was standing in the door. "The meeting is about to start." With that she turned out of the room and left.

"Let's go." Heartless stood up cautiously. She was a bit unsteady, but she could make it to the meeting.

Stark was worried for her. "You sure you can make it? I can carry you if you want?" Stark watched as she ignored his questions and walked out of her room.

"Now look what you've done?! Now she won't even talk to us. Good going!" Lilynette kicked Stark in the shin, but he didn't care. He was too worried about Heartless.

~meeting room~

Heartless stared in amazement as she entered the meeting room. There was a human girl standing in front of the raised platform. The girl looked nervously around her. Heartless moved closer to her, not knowing who she was, but she was starting to get a headache. 'Maybe this will trigger a memory?'

The orange haired human caught sight of the brown haired Espada. "Your Kyoraku Kairi, right?"

"Was, it's Heartless now." Heartless was starting to regret getting so close to the woman. Her headache was terrible, but it seemed to be bringing back memories. "Your Inoue Orihime, right?" She just barely remembered it to be Inoue, in her memories it was Kurosaki.

Orihime stared at the Espada in disbelief. She had never met the girl before. "Yes...yes it is. Um...why am I here?"

"Because I require your skills." Aizen spoke up from his position on his throne on top of the platform. "But first I want to make sure you will be of use to us. Heal Grimmjow's arm."

Heartless looked towards the blue haired Arrancar. Her was missing an arm and looked like he had gotten a good beating. The orange haired woman walked up to him and a strange glowing shield appeared over his side.

"It can't be healed." Luppi spoke up, he was covered in frost. "It's completely gon-" he stopped speaking when Grimmjow's arm began to reform under the shield.

Once it was done Grimmjow flexed his newly reformed arm. "Can you do one more spot?" He turned and pointed to a scar on his lower back with his thumb. Orihime obliged him and healed the spot, revealing a number six. "That's better." Grimmjow Sonidoed in front of Luppi and thrust his hand through the smaller Espada's chest. "6th Espada Grimmjow jeagerjack is back!"

"Excellent." Aizen spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Ulquiorra, Heartless. I will leave Orihime-san in your hands." Heartless and the green eyed Espada bowed. "Your power is very interesting. It's not a healing ability, but more of a 'rejection of events' power."

The meeting ended shortly after that. Heartless had an arm around Orihime leading her to her room. Ulquiorra followed close behind them, but Heartless stopped him at the door. "No men allowed in while she's changing. I'll knock on the door when you can come in." With that she walked into the room with the orange haired girl and walked over to the closet. "If I had been told ahead of time you were coming I would have had more choices for you in uniform style." She pulled out all the layers of the outfit in the closet. She was grateful it was a woman's outfit.

Orihime sat on the bed with the uniform laid out beside her. She pulled her legs up and began to cry.

Heartless was startled by the girl's reaction. She timidly sat down beside the girl and gentle rubbed her back. Orihime leaned into her arms and cried on her shoulder. Heartless couldn't help but comfort her. She wasn't that heartless. 'Ha. I'm not that heartless. That's my name, idiot.' She laughed to her own mind.

Once Orihime stopped crying she got up and looked at the outfit that was on the bed. "It's not that bad." She undressed and tried to get into the uniform, but easily got lost on what to put on next.

Heartless sighed then help the girl get dressed. She backed away to see how it looked. It was much more conservative than hers. A full length skirt with no slit and a long sleeved top that covered up to the neck. It looked good on the girl.

"Thank you for your help, Heartless-san." Orihime didn't look the Espada in the eye.

"Heartless is fine, Orihime-san. If you need anything you can always call for me. Just flare your Reiatsu a bit. I'll come running. And I'm sure Ulquiorra will also help, but he's a little bit emotion deprived." The two girls laughed a bit at their little joke.

"Can you visit?" Orihime looked Heartless. To Orihime's delight, the Espada nodded. "I'm glad. Friends are always nice to have. If you want to be my friend that is?" Orihime started babbling and acting embarrassed.

"Of course I'm your friend." Heartless hugged the girl. "Just because I have hole in my chest and you're a tasty human soul, doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend." Heartless smiled at Orihime.

"Thank you, Heartless-chan." Orihime returned Heartless' smile.

"We'll work on the name. I'll let you rest, you're probably tired from your trip. If your needed, me or Ulquiorra will come get you. One of us will also bring you your meals. Sleep well, Orihime." Heartless waved to the girl as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "Looks like you weren't needed today. I'll bring her meals to her, and if I can't then you will." Heartless walked by the black haired Espada leaning on the wall. "You can just keep anyone from harming her."

Ulquiorra watched Heartless as she walked away from him. He hadn't heard anything that had gone on in the room. 'She's hiding something.'

~World of the Living: Kurosaki residence~

"How's Ichigo-kun doing, Yuzu-chan?" Kyoya was getting used to the little family. He was surprised at how young Karin and Yuzu were.

Yuzu quite liked the family friend. He brought Ichigo back after having been gone for over a month. "He disappeared again! I hope he doesn't stay away for too long."

"You're just like your father." Isshin stood in the doorway and only spoke after his daughter had left the room. "I'm surprised Shunsui actually had a kid, or even two for that matter."

"Like I told you earlier. My sister and I are not from this time. In our time, our parents are happily married." Kyoya lounged on the couch he was using as a bed. "It's nice to see you're doing well, Shiba-Taichou."

"It's not Shiba anymore, it's Kurosaki." Isshin hadn't been called that in a while. "How's everyone doing over there?"

"Toshiro is 10th squad Taichou. Matsumoto is still Fukutaichou, and Toshiro can get her to do paperwork." Kyoya knew Isshin was asking about his former squad and his friends. "Kaien is doing well to. Along with the rest of the Shiba family. Their still scary as hell though."

"That's good to hear. I can sense Shiro-chan is here. It's probably best if I don't meet up with him yet. Shouldn't you be heading back to Seireitei?" Isshin knew exactly which shinigami had been sent from Soul Society. He had known most of them while he was a Taichou.

"I have a bit of free time. I'm going to go for a walk." Kyoya walked out of the house to explore the World of the living. His parents hadn't let him or his sister visit it on their own, because they couldn't fight against Hollows yet. So they had only ever been in Urahara's shop. It was a pretty interesting world. "It's so different here, yet so similar as well."

"Really. I didn't think that." Kyoya turned to try and find the source of the voice. He stopped spinning and analyzed who's it was. "Finally. You were starting to look like an idiot." Kyoya looked to the source of the voice.

Kyoya smiled at the blond man and rushed over to hug him. "Hirako-Taichou!" Before he reached the man he was forced to the ground by someone landing on his back.

"Don't be so loud, idiot!" Kyoya easily forced her off of him and looked at the blond.

"Hiyori-Fukutaichou. Is everyone that was Hollowfied here in the World of the Living?" Kyoya hadn't laid much attention to his parent's reminisces about the Vaisards.

"How do you know about the Hollowfications, Kyoya?" Shinji looked at his old subordinate.

Kyoya smirked at the two blonds. "We probably shouldn't talk about it here. Either Urahara's shop, or your warehouse would be best."

Hiyori glared at the shinigami. "What makes you think we're going to talk?" She gripped her zanpakutou.

"It's this way, or do you already know where it is?" Hirako looked at Kyoya who shrugged to say he didn't know. "Alright. Try to keep up." He flash stepped away. When he got to the warehouse he didn't even look back to see if Kyoya was there. He didn't need to, the man was right beside him. "You've gotten faster, or have you always been this fast?"

"I've gotten a bit faster, but that wasn't my top speed. Hachigen has gotten better at his barriers." Kyoya approached the barrier that was around the warehouse.

"Let's go in and get this over with. Everyone else is probably still downstairs." Hiyori walked into the warehouse when a doorway appeared in the barrier. Shinji and Kyoya followed her.

Kyoya was greeted by a lot of surprised faces as he walked down the stairs. "It's good all of you are doing well." He smiled at them.

"Why the hell is he here? You couldn't resist talking to one of your old subordinates. Who, by the way just lost his precious Aizen-Taichou." Kensei stared at the twin. He had seen what Kairi had done when she had lost control of her Hollow powers.

"Yes. My squad has had troubles, but I intent to get rid of them." Kyoya swallowed a soul candy and jumped out of his Gigai. "After all isn't that what all Taichous try to do for their squad?"

"Oho. Little Kyoya became a Taichou. Is it strange having two Kyoraku-Taichous?" Shinji looked at Kyoya with a smile.

"A little. It's weirder now that everyone knows he's my father." He was met by a stunned silence. "Oh that's right. You guys probably didn't hear about that." He tried to laugh off the tension that was in the room. "Anyway. This is what I wanted to show. To explain how I know about Hollowfication." He placed a hand on his face, and when he pulled it away a Hollow mask took its place. It looked very similar to a snake's head. He lifted up the mask to speak. "It's because back in my time, you taught me to control my Hollow powers and defeat my inner Hollow, Hirako-san. Although in that time you were Taichou of 5th squad again."

Shinji looked at Kyoya with curiosity. "It's interesting thinking about what you know, and that most of it will change because you are here." Shinji couldn't see how he could go back to being part of the Gotei 13. They had decided to get rid of him after he had been Hollowfied. "Anything else? Or did you just want to talk about old times?"

"I was hoping I could get some training in. I can't really practice at full strength while near the others." Kyoya smiled at the grin on Hiyori's face.

"I would be glad to bash your face in, idiot." Hiyori and Kyoya had been fighting each other a lot before Hiyori had been Hollowfied and fled to the World of the Living. "Shall we settle our little contest?"

"I was hoping you would agree. Shall I use Bankai, or will that be too much for you?" Kyoya dissipated his mask as he spoke to the blond girl.

"I'll make you have to use it." Hiyori put her mask on then attacked.

Kyoya easily blocked it. "Bring it on, snaggletooth!" He pushed against Hiyori's blade with his Reiatsu reenforced hand. He drew his zanpakutou and followed after her, not giving her a chance to stop herself first. They lost themselves in their contest.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not is Bleach.

* * *

~Seireitei: 1st squad meeting hall~

"So you returned late, because you were too busy training and exploring? Is that your best excuse?" Yamamoto stared down his 5th squad Taichou. He had requested all shinigami to return immediately after Inoue Orihime went missing. That had been a few days ago. "Any other reasons?"

"Well I was able to find out that Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, and Sado Yasutora all decided to travel to Hueco Mondo to rescue Inoue Orihime." Kyoya he'd been told by Urahara to report this to the Soutaichou. The reason why baffled him. 'Because then he will send people to rescue Kurosaki-san.' Urahara's voice chimed in his head.

"Even after he was told not to go. He has no respect for authority." Hitsugaya sighed heavily.

"You may retake your place in the line, Kyoraku-Taichou." Yamamoto watched as his grandson walked to stand back in his place between the empty space for 3rd squad Taichou and Komamura-Taichou. 'At least he isn't beside his father.' Having two Taichous with the same name was starting to pose a problem.

"What shall we do now? We are going to need Kurosaki's power for the upcoming war." Byakuya looked towards the Soutaichou. He could see what the shopkeeper was trying to do. "If he dies, then we will lose. I'm sure we can spare a couple shinigami to go bring him back."

All the Taichous knew that Ichigo would have gone to rescue Orihime. Whether they told him not to or even if they said they would kill him if he tried. There was no stopping him.

"Ukitake-Taichiu and Kuchiki-Taichou, can you do without your Fukutaichous for a little while?" He got a nod from both Taichous. "Very well. Kuchiki-Fukutaichou and Abarai-Fukutaichou will go and retrieve Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends from Hueco Mondo."

"They have already left." Everyone looked towards Kuchiki-Taichou. "I was only told to bring them back. They did as they pleased after wards."

Yamamoto smiled at the 6th squad Taichou. 'Well this just became very simple.'

The meeting ended with that.

Kyoya hadn't been to his squad building yet. As soon as he had stepped out if the Senkaimon he had been escorted to the meeting hall and interrogated by his grandfather. Not the best morning he's ever had.

As soon as he stepped into his office he was attacked by his Fukutaichou, with a very aggressive hug. "Hin...Hinamori...chan...I...can't...breath." She held on until he almost passed out.

"I was worried. I sent you messages, but you never replied to them!" Hinamori had tears in her eyes as she yelled at her Taichou for not keeping in touch for the three days he was gone for.

"Sorry, Hinamori-chan. My phone was damaged on the first day I got there. I could only detect Hollows on it." Kyoya pulled out the mostly destroyed phone from his pocket. "How are you feeling?" He caressed Hinamori's face.

Hinamori instantly blushed. 'Calm down. Calm down. He's just worried about you.' She gave herself a pep talk to try and calm her racing heart before answering him. "I'm okay. I'm still having a hard time believing Aizen and Aizen-Taichou are two different people. It just doesn't fit together."

"It's okay if the line between them is blurry now. Soon it will become clear, you just need to wait." He hugged her then kissed her forehead before going to his desk and starting on his paperwork.

Hinamori stood in the office like a statue. 'What just happened? Did he just..." Hinamori blushed at her own thoughts. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts then continued on the papers she had started on.

~Heuco Mondo: Los Noches~

Heartless sat at one of the chairs at the long table in the meeting room. The other 9 Espada sat at the other chairs, with Aizen at the head of the table. They had been summoned after tremors had emirates throughout Los Noches. Only a few people knew what they meant.

"Everyone, there are intruders in Hueco Mondo. But let's have tea first." Aizen spoke calmly to his Espada. He was not worried about the intruders, nor did he see them as a threat.

'What in the world does this guy have planned? And I still don't enjoy him calling my his Espada.' Heartless held a smile while she growled at her mind.

Everyone who wanted tea got a cup, and everyone who didn't waited quietly and patiently. The silence in the room was broken by Aizen, because no one else dared to make a sound. "Now then. Listen while you drink. There are three intruders, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora, and Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow stiffened at the last name, it didn't get past Aizen. "None of them are to be underestimated. The four of them broke into Seireitei and fought on par with the Gotei 13."

"They don't seem that tough to me." An Espada with a large round collar that stood up behind him spoke in a bored voice.

"Did you not here Aizen-sama? He said not to underestimate them, Nnoitra." Tier spoke in a harsh voice to the Espada sitting beside her.

"Four you say? Isn't there one missing then?" The Espada beside Grimmjow spoke calmly.

"Yes, I did. The fourth would be Inoue Orihime." Aizen answered his question while watching Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow stood up and began to walk away from the table. "Where are you going, Grimmjow?" Tosen spoke to the Espada while placing his hand on his zanpakutou.

"I'm going to go take care of the intruders for your precious Aizen-sama." Grimmjow stopped beside Tosen to give him his reply.

"Grimmjow." Aizen did not turn to look at the Espada while he spoke. "I appreciate the gesture, but I haven't finished speaking. Please return to your seat." When the Espada made no move for return to his seat, he turned his head slightly and raised his Reiatsu. When the Espada had fallen to his knees, Aizen released the pressure. "Thank you for understanding."

Aizen stood from his seat. "You do not need to go after the intruders. They will come to us, so we shall wait for them." With that the meeting ended and everyone went back to their rooms to wait for the intruders to arrive.

Heartless did not return to her room. She headed for a certain human's room to chat for a bit. Her head hurt after hearing the name's of the intruders. "Orihime?" Heartless knocked on the girl's door. "I'm coming in." She opened the door to find the girl sitting on the floor looking up at the moon. "I'm guessing you felt your friends' Reiatsus. They certainly made an entrance, I'll give them that."

"Why would they come here?" Orihime didn't specifically ask Heartless the question, but she answered anyways.

"They are here to save you. You're their friend, are you not?" Orihime replied with a nod. "Then wouldn't they have come to rescue you, idiot?" Heartless smiled at the girl. Then turned to leave the room. "Ulquiorra will probably bring you your meal. I'll try to visit again soon." She left the room making sure the door closed behind her.

Heartless walked back to her room to find Stark and Lilynette in the same places they were in before. "Why are you both here again?!" She walked into her room prepared to kick them both out, but never got the chance.

"Just waiting for you to get back." Stark had one hand closing the door and the other pinning both of Heartless' hands above her head.

"I can still hit you with a Cero, if I try." She was starting to get a bit annoyed, but she couldn't help but blush at how close he was to her.

"I don't think you'll try. You may want to keep it down. Lilynette is still asleep. She gets cranky when she gets woken up from her nap." Stark leaned closer to Heartless.

Heartless turned her head trying to hide her blush. Stark took this opportunity to kiss her neck. "Stark! What are you-" she turned her head to stop him, but he just use her movements to capture her lips. She couldn't stop herself from melting into it.

Stark let go of her hands and she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He responded by putting his arms around her waist. They stayed like that till Stark pulled away, because he felt someone glaring at him.

"If you two are planning on going all the way. Make sure I'm out of the room first!" Lilynette threw a pillow at Stark, which hit him in the face.

Heartless laughed as the two fought as usual. She stopped when she got a headache. 'These things are getting annoying.'

"Are you okay, Heart-nee-chan?" Heartless looked towards her bed to see both Espadas looking at her with worried faces.

Heartless smiled as she walked towards them. "I'm fine, just a headache."

She joined in their game by jumping over Stark and tickling Lilynette. Lilynette retaliated by tickling Heartless back. Stark joined in which got him into a headlock by the brunette. It went on for another hour until they all started to drift off into sleep.

"You guys are making me lazy." Heartless laid her head on one of her pillows, but found that it wasn't actually her pillow. It was Stark's chest. She froze in place. 'When did he move my pillows?'

"Blame it on the pervert." Lilynette yawned as she curled up on the other side of Stark with all the pillows.

Stark snored the whole time. Heartless giggled a bit before snuggling closer to the Esapada. 'When did I get cuddly?' She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt an arm wrap around her waist as she drifted off to sleep.

Stark kissed her forehead before slipping out of her embrace. "I'll be back." With that he headed off with the blond Espada at the door. He had a mission from Aizen to fulfill.

~Seireitei: Meeting hall~

Kyoya stood in his place with the other Taichous. They were waiting for Yamamoto-Soutaichou.

Each Taichou's Fukutaichou kneeled behind their Taichou. Except for 9th squad representative, Hisagi Shuhei, and 3rd squad Fukutaichou, Kira Izuru. They stood where their squad's Taichou would have, since their squad did not have a Taichou.

The doors to the meeting hall opened and two figures walking in. "Now the time has come to attack. Urahara has completed his job. As such, I'll be sending our advanced team. Kuchiki-Taichou, Kurotsuchi-Taichou, Kurotsuchi-Fukutaichou, Unahana-Taichou, Isane-Fukutaichou, Zaraki-Taichou, and Kusajishi-Fukutaichou." Yamamoto spoke while walking towards the front of the room after the doors had closed behind him. "You are dismissed!"

At the Soutaichou's words the shinigami he had mentioned left the room. Everyone else knew what was to come next. The war was starting.

"The rest of you. Return to your squads and prepare for war. Dismissed!" The doors opened and the Taichous and Fukutaichous headed back to their squads. Except for one pair.

"Kyoya-Taichou? Shouldn't we be going back?" Hinamori looked at her Taichou.

"You go on ahead. I have something I need to discuss with Yamamoto-Soutaichou." Kyoya walked towards the front of the room as his Fukutaichou gave him a worried look. He felt her Reiatsu fade and relaxed a little. "Yamamoto-Soutaichou, may I have a private word with you?"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at his grandson. 'He's starting to act like his sister.' He turned and walked into the annex room behind his chair, Kyoya followed. "What request do you have?"

"Please do not allow Hinamori to fight." Seeing his grandfather's confused face he explained. "If I tell her that myself, she will never listen. But if it is an order from higher up, she just might listen. If she goes to that battle, she will die. If she dies, then Toshiro will go on a rampage and most likely be killed as well." Kyoya stared at his grandfather with a serious look.

"When you are serious, you look like your mother." Yamamoto chuckled a bit. Kyoya was confused by his reaction. "You truly are her son. She has already made the same deductions and presented it to me earlier this morning. No need to worry, Kyoya. I have already given her the order. I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you. After all you are her Taichou."

Kyoya smiled at Yamamoto. "Leave it to my mother to beat me to the punch. Thank you, Yamaji."Kyoya hugged his grandfather then left to return to his squad.

When he got to his squad he found a distraught Hinamori crying on the floor of their joint office. "Hinamori-chan?! What's wrong?" He knelt down beside her.

"I was ordered to not be on the battle field. Was that what you were talking to the Soutaichou about?" Hinamori kept herself from yelling.

"No. I was asking if he would send me with the advanced team so I could try and get Kairi back, but he refused my request. I'm sorry you got that order. It might be because of how unstable your mental health has been." Kyoya looked at his Fukutaichou. She looked fragile. "Be honest with me. If you were to meet with Aizen, would you call him Aizen-Taichou?"

Hinamori looked at him in shock. "What kind of question is that?! Aizen-Taichou is Aizen-Taichou! Of course that would be how I would address him! Stupid Kyoya!" She stormed out of the office.

Kyoya rushed after her. "Wait, Hinamo...ri." She was no where to be seen. "That didn't go as smoothly as I had planned." Kyoya sighed heavily. "Sorry, Hinamori." With that said he prepared for that battle and headed to the Senkaimon as soon as he received the order to move out, and defend the human world.

~Los Noches: Throne room~

Heartless yawned while stretching. She knelt behind Tosen on the raised platform. Aizen was speaking to the intruders while he walked through a Garganta. Beyond it, was the World of the Living. As well as their key to making the King's Key, Karakura town.

She saw all of the remaining Taichous and Fukutaichous standing on the other side of the Garganta. 'So they came.' Gin, Tosen and herself walked through to stand behind Aizen. She looked eyes with a brown haired Taichou who was glaring at her. She smirked and moved on to another that was wearing a pink kimono. He was looking at her with sad eyes.

Heartless felt her heart contract. 'At least I managed to tell Stark not to kill him, or let himself get killed.' She looked to the brown haired Espada. 'I think I have a hair complex.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Heartless." Aizen did not turn to look at the Espada. "Make sure your father, brother and uncle do not make it through this battle."

Heartless answered as soon as he finished. "Yes, Aizen-sama." She went and stood beside Stark as flames engulfed Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. "Aizen-sama! Tosen-sama! Gin-sama!" She was about to go back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Stark held Heartless back from going to their trapped leader. "You have a mission to accomplish."

Heartless seemed to accept that with some distaste. "Fine. That leaves me in charge, as Aizen's number 0 Espada." Heartless pulled her zanpakutou out from under her skirt and hit her stomach with it's hilt. Her top crumble to just below her breasts. A '0' was tattooed on her stomach.

"I do not agree with that." An old man spoke up from his group.

"Don't insult Aizen-sama's authority decision, Barragan." Tier spoke from her group with her arms crossed.

"Don't insult me, Harribel." Barragan spoke as his Arrancar unrolled a carpet like bundle. Bones came out of it and formed a throne behind the old looking Espada. "I will be giving out the orders. Any objections, 0 Espada."

Heartless glared at Barragan. "None, Barragan-san. However, do not expect me to follow your orders. I have my own from Aizen-sama." Heartless wasn't too distressed by Barragan's want for power. She let him be, for now.

Heartless felt a Reiatsu spike from the shinigami side of the battle. She moved to fight her father and found Stark and Lilynette beside her. "What are you both doing?"

"Just doing as instructed." Stark had his hand on Lilynette's head. The three Espada stared at the two Taichous in front of them.

"Two-on-three. That's not really your style, Kyoraku-Taichou." Heartless had placed her sheathed zanpakutou in the waist of her skirt. She now drew it with an almost sinister grin. "And I didn't realize you would fight, Ukitake-Taichou. Although,it's not surprising that you two would fight with each other. Old habits die hard right, father?"

"I would really like to know who your mother is. She must be one scary person for you to have the personality you have. Now then, will you give me back my daughter, Espada?" Shunsui looked towards the three Espadas. The woman was definitely the strongest out of them.

"You two know each other?" Stark and Lilynette both looked at their comrade.

"Yeah. I didn't remember before, but when Aizen-sama gave me my orders I remembered who they were. I'm surprised my little brother isn't here. I was hoping to see how much stronger he has gotten." Heartless smiled at the Taichous. She didn't sense another Taichou coming up behind her.

"Right here." Kyoya brought his zanpakutou down to strike at Heartless. He was surprised that she could block it. "And I'm much stronger than you now, Espada."

Heartless smiled at her prey. "Good. I'm going to take care of this one. Remember what I asked. I'll protect you from the consequences." Heartless' face softened when she spoke to the man beside her.

"Got it. You have fun." Stark waved as Heartless dropped lower to draw her fight away from everyone else.

"How much stronger have you gotten, little brother?" Heartless easily blocked Kyoya's attacks.

"Are you really Kai? If you were, then you wouldn't be following Aizen. Let alone calling him Azien-sama!" Kyoya increased the force of his attacks. It didn't make a difference to the Espada.

"You have my heart, don't you?" Heartless caught sight of the locket she had given Kyoya under his uniform. "As long as you have it, Kairi will be able to come back."

"But I don't feel it anymore! I used to. I could feel her heart, but I can't anymore. Why is that?!" Kyoya was getting angry with the Espada's round about way of explaining herself. "Eclipse, Taiyo no Kage!"

Heartless laughed a little at Kyoya's anger. "Already in Shikai? I thought you said you were stronger." She felt the Reiatsu from the release of other Arrancar. "Looks like both sides are having troubles."

"Yes, but we will prevail." Kyoya rushed towards the Espada.

"Sadly I can't fight you full out. It's not in my plans. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your Fukutaichou. I didn't know Hinamori-change was well enough to fight." Heartless had just found the weak girl's Reiatsu. "Seems like she's in a bind, and is that Hisagi-kun? Well he was 3rd seat, but I don't think he can hold up against Harribel's fraccion."

"Hinamori!" Kyoya turned to leave his fight. "I'm not running away. I'm letting you save your boyfriend." He ran off to help his Fukutaichou.

Heartless sighed at her brother's actions. "That's not how a Taichou should act. Oh well." She Sonidoed towards her father, but stopped when she reached the top of the building. She saw Lilynette yelling at Ukitake, who had her zanpakutou beside him. "Lilynette? Why aren't you with Stark?"

"Because this old geezer won't let me fight and that old geezer won't fight with me there! What's the problem with me fighting?!" Lilynette was obviously pissed at the two Taichous. "Now give me back my zanpakutou, Shiroji!"

Heartless wrapped her arms around the small Arrancar before she could take another step towards the white haired Taichou. "Idiot! If you don't have a weapon, don't get close to your opponent!"

They both stopped fighting each other when they felt a strong force from an attack. Heartless and Lilynette looked behind them to see an injured Stark emerge from a cloud of dust. Shunsui was attacking him from above again.

"Stop!" Heartless blocked both of her father's zanpakutous with her own. "I won't let you kill him, dad. Stark, if you intend to keep your word then you shouldn't have left Lilynette out of your fight." She growled at the man behind her. "I won't be able to help for much longer. So why don't we play dead for a little while, eh? It would make my job easier."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Espada." Shunsui pulled away from her. 'She has a strong arm to be able to fully block me with only one hand.'

"Lilynette. Get up here." Stark spoke with out looking towards his partner.

Lilynette saw that the white haired Taichou was distracted, so she was able to grab her zanpakutou from him. "You got it." She put it back into her helmet.

"Wait!" Ukitake followed her up to the same level as everyone else and stood beside his friend. "Your going to make that child fight?"

"Lilynette may look like a child, but we were one Hollow before we became an Arrancar. She is my Hollow powers." Ha placed a hand on Lilynette's head. "Kick about, Los Lobos."

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsui attacked again, this time getting past Heartless.

"Hey!" Heartless turns to confront Kyoraku, but stops when she realizes someone is attacking her as well. "So you're fighting as well, Ukitake-Taichou?"

"You've changed quite a bit from being my Fukutaichou. I wonder if we would still be in this situation if that incident didn't happen all those years ago?" Ukitake looked at Heartless with sad eyes.

"Where is Kaien? Did he leave his Taichou to fend for himself? I'll kill that idiot when this is over." Heartless felt another presence behind her. She fired a Cero at the shinigami that was trying to sneak up on her. "It's not nice to sneak up on people, Shiba-Fukutaichou."

"Darn it. I was hoping to end this quickly, Espada." Kaien had barely been able to dodge the Cero. "You must be a pretty low number to be having trouble with one Taichou."

"This is no trouble." She spoke while standing behind Ukitake. "I just didn't feel like killing my former Taichou." She disappeared before Ukitake could attack. "But I might make an accession for you." She attacked Kaien. He blocked, but the force still smashed him into the roof of the building below them. "Unless you finally decide to accept my apology. Too bad Aaroniero Arrururerie isn't around anymore. But I'm sure Kuchiki-san will tell you everything about him."

Kaien stood up, he felt terrible. 'Only one hit, and I'm already at my limit for endurance. What has she become?' He went back to the battlefield and stood beside his Taichou. "She's stronger than I thought she would be."

"Weren't you paying attention before?" Heartless pointed at the number '0' on her stomach. "I'm the Cero Espada. In other words, I'm more powerful than Stark." She held a fist in front of her.

Stark grabbed her hand before she could form a Cero. "Not that. Not here. You'll just kill more people and cause more damage than necessary."

Heartless looked away from him with a slight blush. "I wasn't going to use a Gran Rey." She actually had been, but she didn't want to admit it. She was beginning to lose her connection to her heart, she was becoming a real Hollow. 'Tsuki no Kage. Go to Taiyo no Kage's world. If you stay with me any longer, you will disappear.'

'I can hold out a little longer. I won't let you become a Hollow.' Tsuki spoke firmly to her master. 'Keep going, Kairi-sama. I have been with you since the beginning, and I will be with you at the end.'

Heartless smiled at the voice in her head. "I got it. Looks like our two fights became a two-on-three. Technically a three-on-three, but we only have two bodies on our side. Sorry for not counting you as an individual, Lilynette."

"It's okay. At least you apologized." Lilynette's voice came from one of the pistols in Stark's hands.

"So you two are the most powerful Espada? Too bad for you both." Shunsui held his zanpakutou in front of him.

"Don't assume you've own yet, father." Heartless took her stance. She knew they had a hard fight ahead of them. "Don't die on me." She spoke to Stark in a hushed tone.

Stark smiled at her words. "I won't."

They all rushed towards each other.

~Fake Karakura Town: Kyoya-Taichou~

Kyoya saw the large beast heading towards a Suspending Star. 'What is that?' He rushed towards the beast and watched as it swatted its hand at someone on the Bakudo. He recognized their Reiatsu. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" Hinamori was caught by the kido. "Hinamori!"

"Kyoya...Taichou?" Hinamori could barely speak from the pain.

"Hisagi-kun, Kira-kun." He turned to see the two standing behind them. "Kira, heal the two girls. Hisagi you're with me. We're going to take down that beast."

"Um...Kyoya? Are you sure?" Kira looked unsure of his friend's decision.

"Yes. Now go!" The three headed for the beast. Kira broke off to take Matsumoto bake to where Hinamori was to heal her at a safe distance from the fight.

Hisagi and Kyoya attacked the beast, but none of their attacks seemed to work. Kyoya was getting annoyed. "That's it. Screw keeping your cool in a fight. Bankai!" Black sand enveloped the Taichou. He emerged from the sand in his Bankai form. He had chosen not to use his Hollow powers unless the Visoreds decided to join the fight. "Kuro-ana Taiyo."

Kyoya looked towards the beast. It didn't seem that scary to him anymore. "Nightmare." He sent sand at the best.

The sand wrapped around the beast and sunk into it's fur. It dropped to one knee as blood began to pool at it's feet.

"What! How could he do that? Ayon is far more powerful than him!" Kyoya look towards the three Arrancar that were above him.

"Rain." He continued to look as his sand got above him then fell down on the three girls. He pulled the sand away from them once it had all fallen. "Are you ladies done?"

"Maybe, but you definitely are!" One of them yelled at Kyoya.

He could feel the beast's killing intent from behind him. "Nightmare, Lullaby." Sand attacked the Ayon's head. His eyes were destroyed and once it cried out in pain the sand entered it's mouth and tore it apart from the inside. Kyoya sighed as he could still feel the beast trying to move. "Hado 54: Haien." He added more of his Reiatsu to the kido to overpower it. Ayon was incinerated.

"Hisagi, how much healing kido do you know?" Kyoya knew Kira was the best out of the three with normal healing kidos.

"Not that great, but I can go and check on Kira if you wish to be left alone at the moment." All he got was silence from his friend. He left to check on Kira, and to get away from his friend's killing aura. 'He's scary when he decides to fight. Especially since his Bankai seems to take all emotions away from him.'

Kyoya walked towards the three Arrancars. "Do any of you still have the will to fight? Or will you all just lay there till you die from your wounds?"

The three Arrancars stood up and charged at the Taichou.

"I see. Them let me put you to sleep, permanently." Kyoya pulled off the scarf that was around his neck and wrapped the ends around his hands. "Dream Stealer." He walked past the three Arrancars. Then put the scarf back on as their lifeless bodies hit the ground behind him.

he walked back to Kira and the others. He found Hisagi also on the ground and Komamura-Taichou standing in front of them. "Need any help?" He felt the reiatsu of Hitsugaya-Taichou flare above him. "Looks like he has that Espada taken care of." He turned back to the group. "I'm going to go see if anyone needs help." With that he headed back in the direction of his father. 'Dont do anything you'll regret, Kairi.'

* * *

Please leave a comment or ask a question, if you wish to.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Heartless~

"I said stop it!" Heartless intercepted Kyoraku's Bushogom attack. "Will you stop trying to kill each other already. What happened to you not wanting to fight a simple ryoka? Why is it different here?" Heartless turned and blocked her father's zanpakutous.

"Children who don't see the difference in situations, should not be fighting. " Shunsui pushed her back and dodged a cero from Stark.

"I do not think it is customary for parents to attack their children." Stark held both his pistols. "Cero Metralleta." He fired off multiple cero at Kyoraku. He dodged as Ukitake shot them back at him.

"Ukitake. Sorry. Please be sure to dodge if this is too powerful." Heartless held her hand up and pointed it at her uncle. She began forming a cero when sand began wrapping around her hand. She quickly pulled her hand back and retreated beside Stark. "So you let your Bankai out, Kyoya?"

"Yes." Kyoya stood above Kyoraku and Ukitake. He stared at the two Espada. "You all still fighting? I'll make it easier for you two." He disappeared from his spot.

"Cheat-" Heartless saw him using one of the moves Yorichi had shown them, but she wasn't fast enough to counter him. "Let go already!" She hit the hand that was holding her and she looked behind her brother to see Stark, Ukitake, and her father fighting again. "No!" She began to run towards them, but Kyoya was in her path. "Out of my way Kyo!"

"Not until you change back." He held the locket up in front of him.

"I can't! Not until Aizen is stopped! Please Kyo! I can't lose him. My heart can't stand to lose him." She collapsed to her knees as tears ran down her face.

Kyoya was about to say something, but a Reiatsu stopped him. The twins looked towards where Aizen, Gin, and Tosen where trapped. A massive Garganta was opening. They watched as a figure approached the opening.

"Wonderwiess?" Heartless didn't understand why the Espada was coming now. 'Where has he been?'

Another shape could be seen walking towards the edge of the tear in the sky. Kyoya at first thought it was the cleaner from the Senkaimon. Then he realized why it was so familiar. "That was the eye that was in the Garganta when Aizen escaped from Soul Society. What is it doing here?"

Heartless saw Wonderwiess look towards her direction. "Look ou-" she stopped when she saw it was too late. She watched as Wonderwiess pulled his hand from Ukitake's back. She Sonidoed to Stark's side as he aimed for the other Taichou and shot him with a cero. She looked in horror as her father and uncle plummeted to the ground. As she thought about them she also noticed that she didn't feel Kyoya's Reiatsu anymore. 'Please tell me you're all playing dead. Please.'

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Wonderwiess' screech. She saw the ice prison that held Tier had been shattered and that Barragan was entirely unharmed. She watched as Wonderwiess returned to Hooleer and instructed the creature to dissolve the barrier around Aizen and the others.

"So it continues." Heartless looked toward the pillars of dust that showed where her father and uncle had landed. 'Please be okay. Just hold on a little longer.'

"They'll be fine, Kairi." Kyoya stood beside his sister. "Help is here." Heartless looked at her brother as he threw the locket at her. "Use it already!" He shunpoed away to meet up with the help he was talking about.

Heartless held the silent locket in her hand. She placed it in one of Starks pockets. "Hold onto this for me. Play dead at the first chance you get." She kissed Stark on the cheek then Sonidoed towards Aizen. 'Kyoya is still hiding his Reiatsu, Uncle might actually be dead, and dad is definitely playing dead. I might actually be able to pull this off.' She knelt behind Aizen once she arrived.

She looked to see who had shown up to help the shinigami side. She wasn't surprised to see Hirako Shinji and the others who had been involved in Aizen's experiments standing their. She got a glares from the ones that recognized her and a terrible killing glare from Shinji. 'So he still remembers what happened. That going to take a lot of explaining, and possibly a good beating as well.'

"It's been a while, Aizen. Good to see you to Kairi. Didn't know you became a full Hollow?" Shinji sneered while smiling at Aizen.

The new comers began talking amongst themselves.

"Good work, Heartless. Feel free to take a break." Aizen was still looking at the group that had shown up.

"I do not need a break, Aizen-sama. What else do you need me to do?" Heartless bowed her head and placed a fist on her heart while she spoke.

"Good, cause I'm not giving you time for one." Heartless turned in time to dodge Shinji's zanpakutou. "Darn. I was hoping to get rid of you as quickly as possible."

"Like that will ever happen, Hirako-san." Heartless drew her zanpakutou. Shinji disappeared from in front of her. She felt his Reiatsu move to attack Aizenf rom the front.

She saw Tosen counter attack the blond man. She then watched as Komamura and Hisagi stopped Tosen from killing the Hollowfied man.

Heartless moved to go help her Taichou, but Aizen stopped her. "Go and help Stark. He looks like he is going to need it." Heartless stood still before bowing to Aizen and returning to Stark's side.

~Kyoya~

Kyoya had met up with the group. He knew he would get a yelling at afterwards. "So you guys came after all."

Hiyori greeted him with a foot in his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Always such a lady, Hiyori. Just thought I would come say 'hi' to you guys. After all, we are going to be fighting with each other." Kyoya smiled at the Vaisards.

Shinji looked at him with a serious face. "Know this, Kyoya. You are the only one here we don't hate terribly, but that doesn't mean you can count us as an ally."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you guys." He returned Shinji's look back at him. "Shinji, don't kill Kairi. Apparently she has a plan, and I'm sure she will settle what ever grudge you have against her later."

"No promises. You should head back to where you cam from. This is going to get messy." Shinji spoke with his regular smile on his face.

"Alright, alright. Geeze, your just as pushy as when you were my Taichou. Glad to see your still part of your old self." Kyoya smiled at his former Taichou before returning to Starks side. "Looks like things are about to get complicated. Don't worry I'll explain the situation to them. If I don't, Kairi will probably skin me alive. Having her as a sister is scary. Especially when she's my mother's daughter."

"No one else can see you right?" Stark was confused as to why the shinigami Taichou was openly being friendly to him.

"Yeah. Only you, Kairi, and the Vaisards can see me. All the other shinigami and Aizen probably think I'm dead." Kyoya looked at the Espada. He was surprised how calm he was in this situation. "Do you think there are other Espada who would go against Aizen?"

"Yeah. Barragan wasn't that fond of him, but he still took orders like the rest of us. Tier might, but she is very loyal. The only way she will defect is if Aizen betrays her directly." Stark scratched his he's at the shinigami's question, but he wasn't too worried about what he had planned. He was Heartless' brother after all.

"Who's this guy, Kyoya?" Kyoya and stark turned to look at who spoke.

"Oh Love, Rose. This is Stark. He's Kairi's boyfriend." Kyoya spoke cheerfully to the Vaisards.

"Their more like lovers if you ask me." Lilynette spoke up. She was tired of being quiet.

Kyoya turned to face everyone in their little group. "Listen you guys. You need to pretend to fight, or you can just fight casually. We need Aizen to think you guys are fighting, but you guys can't kill each other. You're on the same side after all."

Love sighed. "Fine, but only because you asked." He pointed his zanpakutou at Kyoya.

They began fighting, but not seriously. It slowly began to turn into a contest of strength. Kyoya looked at the group that was going close to all out. 'So much for casual fighting, but this seems more of a believable fight.'

"Kyoya! What's going on?" Heartless yelled at the shinigami. "I thought I told you to not let them kill each other?"

Kyoya slowly backed away from the Espada. "I did, but it turned into this little contest. I told them not tot kill each other. So don't worry so much." His sister relaxed a bit. "Why does Shinji hate you?"

Heartless drew her zanpakutou and walked towards the battle. "That isn't something you need to know right now." She jumped into the battle

She caught sight of a wolf in the dust around her. "Stark!" She ran around trying to find him. "Stark! What are you do-" She cut herself off when she felt someone pick her up and begin walking away with her. "Really? I don't really like being carried you know?"

"Of course I know. Doesn't mean I won't still do it." He set her down when they got out of the dust cloud. Sorry about that we just got carried-"

Both of them stiffened in silence. They turned and watched as a crown fell towards the ground. It broke to pieces when it landed.

"Barragan-san." Heartless had a hard time accepting what she knew to be true. Barragan, the annoying old Espada, was dead.

They continued to watch as battles resumed around them. "Number 2 Espada just died, and no one says a word about it. Why do I feel upset about that?" Stark looked towards Heartless.

"I think it may be, because you're gaining a heart." Heartless looked at Stark with worry. He wasn't the type to be so badly affected by a comrade's death. "Stark, are you okay." She placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He placed his hand over her's, then stiffened. "Gah!"

"Stark!" Heartless didn't know what was happening. Then she saw the blade sticking out of his chest. She recognized it immediately. "Dad!" She pulled Stark with her away from her fathe standing behind him. "I thought I told you not to kill him!? Can't you listen to one request I have."

"Kageoni." Kyoraku moved to stab the ground.

Heartless knew his attacks. She put herself between her father and Stark. Pushing Stark away from herself. "Not happening." She didn't even flinch when Shunsui's zanpakutou pierced through her stomach. She smiled at her father sadly. "I already know all your games. This one was my favourite." Heartless held her blade sideways and made her shadow stab her father's.

Shunsui flinched a bit in pain. "My, my. It seems you have played before. I didn't even remember you could do that with this game." He backed away from the Hollow.

"Stark. I'm going to hide us both. I just need my old man to use one attack." Heartless spoke with authority in her voice. She wasn't taking no for an answer, or any complaints. 'Come on dad. If I know you, you'll use that next.'

Shunsui could see she was preparing for something. 'Better strike first. Sorry, Kairi. But I can't sense your heart anymore, and I don't want to see you stay a Hollow. No matter how painful it is to loose you. It's worse to see you as you are.' He took his stance to attack. "Bushogoma."

'Thank you, dad.' Heartless cast two silent kido. One, to hide their Reiatsu and bodies. The other, to cause a big enough explosion to make it believe able that they had died. 'Good luck. I know you can beat Aizen. To think, all my plans were useless. The only thing I did was make things complicated. The only good that came out of it, is that 5th squad still has a Taichou, and if I play my hand right so will 3rd squad.'

Kyoya watched in horror as his father and sister fought. He was even more distressed when he could no longer see or feel his sister's presence. "No...no...no it can't be. Kairi...Kai...why...why? Why did you do that? Dad!" Kyoya yelled while lowering himself to the ground.

"I'm sorry son. There was nothing else I could have done." Kyoraku sealed his zanpakutou.

"Nothing?! NOTHING! You could have listened to her! You didn't have to do tha-" Kyoya yelled at his father, but stopped once he saw the tears in his eyes. "I guess I get my emotional personality from you. Funny, most people say it comes from the mothers." Kyoya had tears running down his own face.

"It seems Aizen grew tired of waiting for the fighting to finished." Love spoke while looking at the falling Espada.

"Did Aizen attack her? Why would he attack his own Espada?" Kyoya looked towards his traitorous Taichou with a confused look. "What is he planning?"

"Kyoya. We're joining Shinji up there. You coming?" Love looked at their friend.

Kyoya moved to follow, but Shunsui put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Where are you going?"

Kyoya gave his father a sad smile. "I need to help them. I may be 5th squad Taichou," Kyoya formed his mask in his hand. "But I'm also one of them. You'll join the fight soon, right?" Witht that said to his father, he followed Rose and Love as they joined Shinji's group.

"Good to see you helping out, Kyoya." He turned and glared at the short blond in front of him. "Don't give me that look. Your the one who showed up out of the blue first."

Kyoya sighed. "You really never change do you, Hiyori-chan." Kyoya gathered his sand around him and compressed it into a pair of katanas.

"Don't approach him carelessly." Shinji spoke to everyone without taking his eyes off Aizen. He saw Hiyori move a bit forward. "Didn't you hear what i said, idiot?"

"As expected from you, Hirako-Taichou. Caring words, such be careful and don't act recklessly. But it doesn't matter if you approach me carelessly or recklessly. You are already dead. You died on that night, one hundred and one years ago." Aizen taunted the group of failed Arrancars.

Hiyori attacked Aizen. "Hiyori!" She heard Shinji yell behind her, but it didn't stop her. What stopped her from hitting Aizen, was a zanpakutou cutting her in half along her waist.

"Hiyori!" Shinji rushed over and caught her upper body. He landed on the ground near her lower half. "Hang in there Hiyori! Hacchi! Use your-" he stopped when he saw that Hacchi was missing an arm. He couldn't use his kido. He started thinking of different ways to save Hiyori. "Orihime...Orihime-chan can still save Hiyori. She's probably with Ichigo. Where is Ichigo!? Isn't he here yet?! ICHIGO!"

Kyoya and the other Vaisards joined Shinji on the ground. "Shinji. We'll do what we can." Shinji looked at his former subordinate. "We won't let her die, but Aizen needs to be taken care of. And I know you have a score to settle with him." Kyoya began using a healing kido on Hiyori. "So go already, or do you plan on letting him get away again?"

Shinji smiled at Kyoya. "I got it, I got it. You all stay here."

Kyoya continued to try and save Hiyori. 'This would be easier with mom's secret kido, but I can't use it here. Unahana-Taichou, where are you?' Kyoya focused on Hiyori while he listened to the battle above him.

He turned his attention Towards a black mass in the sky. 'This Reiatsu...Tosen-Taichou?' He watched as Komamura's Bankai fought with the Hollowfied traitor.

~Kairi~

Heartless, Stark and Lilynette sat on the top of one of the buildings. Heartless' kido was holding and no one could see or sense them. They watched as Aizen and Tosen fought. Heartless was restlessly watching the fight between Tosen and Komamura.

"If you want to go help, you can." Stark could sense her uneasiness. "Lilynette and I can stay here. I'm sure no one will find us before you get back."

Heartless looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I have lost the right to fight along side them. They think me a traitor, and see me in the same light as Tosen. Even if I wanted to help, I would only give them someone else to fight."

"What's with your depressed attitude!?" Lilynette couldn't stand listening to the woman's depressed speech. "If they see you as a traitor, then show them you aren't one! If they see you as an enemy, then show them you are an ally! You are not some weak, pathetic person!" Lilynette stood up and kicked Heartless through the kido barrier. It instantly repaired itself, not letting any Reiatsu escape.

Heartless smiled in the direction of the shield. "Alright, alright. I get it. Thank you, Lilynette." She headed of in the direction of the large black creature that was once her beloved Taichou. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, Tosen-Taichou."

She watched as Hisagi landed on the creature's head and plunged his sword into it. She stood by and watched as the timid 3rd seat she knew, became a candidate for a Fukutaichou. 'Good job, Hisagi.' She walked towards the two shinigami as Tosen reverted back to his soul form.

Hisagi caught sight of the Espada and tensed preparing for another fight. Komamura stopped him. "She isn't here to fight. She here to pay her respects. Right, Kyoraku-Fukutaichou?"

"Thank you, Komamura-Taichou. Hisagi-kun, you did something I could not do myself, because if wasn't close enough to him. I couldn't save Tosen-Taichou." Heartless knelt in front of the unHollowfied Taichou.

"No, Kairi." Heartless looked at Tosen and saw his opening slowly. "You did not fail to save me, I did not want you to."

Heartless remained silent as Komamura spoke to Tosen. She couldn't help but cry.

"Kairi, thank you for being my Fukutaichou. Hisagi, thank you for knowing me. Let me see your face. I can still see." Hisagi leaned closer to his Taichou, but it was too late.

Heartless stared at the mass of blood that was once her Taichou. She heard Komamura's voice yelling at Aizen, but she found that she couldn't move. 'So even Tosen was one of Aizen's test subjects. That man will give up anyone to achieve his goal.' She glared at Aizen who had finally taken notice of her.

She noticed the sky begin to crack behind him. 'This Reiatsu that's leaking through the cracks. Kurosaki Ichigo?' She watched as a shinigami broke throught the sky and attacked Aizen. She continued to watch as Aizen avoided his attacks easily. 'That boy doesn't stand a chance.'

She wasn't surprised that Komamura went to help the ryoka boy. She went to follow after him, but stopped when she noticed how distraught Hisagi was. 'He was most affected by Tosen-Taichous betrayal, and his death.' She placed a hand on his shoulder and went to console him when she noticed she could see her breath.

She looked up and notice Hitsugaya-Taichou in his Bankai form. Hisagi looked up, having noticed as well. "So the battle continues with no time to mourn for those who are lost." He spoke to himself.

"Just because no one stops fighting, doesn't mean they don't mourn." Heartless spoke to Hisagi calmly. "Let's join the battle, Hisagi-san."

"Yes, Kyoraku-Fukutaichou." Hisagi grabbed his blade and prepared to join with his Hollowfied superior.

They both stopped when they saw Hitsugaya's zanpakutou in Aizen's chest. "He did it?" Both turned to see Kyoya walking towards them. He had a slight wound on his shoulders ns was limping a bit. He was no longer in his Bankai. "I only got grazed, but the force still sent my to the ground. To think its finally-" He was cut off by Ichigo's voice.

"What are you guys doing?!" They all looked at Azien, but it wasn't Aizen on Hitsugaya's zanpakutou. It was Hinamori Momo.

Kyoya had been thrown into a daze. 'Hinamori? Why are you there? Weren't you-' He stopped thinking when he realized he no could longer felt Hinamori's Reiatsu and by Hitsugaya's cries. "HINAMORI!" Kyoya ran towards the screams of pain coming from the ice Taichou.

Kyoya found the Taichou and was instantly by his side. "Toshiro?! Toshiro!?" The white haired boy was in a fit of rage, but was holding himself back. "Toshiro, go. I'll take care of Hinamori. I won't let her die." Kyoya slid his hands under Hinamori to hold her up as he stared at Toshiro.

Hitsugaya looked back at the Taichou in front of him. He could feel the weight of Hinamori's body begin lifted from his arms. "Alright. If she dies, so will you. For breaking our agreement." He left to fight Aizen again.

"Hang in there, Hinamori." He gathered his Reiatsu in his hands and held them over Hinamori's wounds. "Gotei 13, squad method 4: Heal!" His Reiatsu seeped into Hinamori's wounds and closed them, but it couldn't fully heal her wounds.

Hinamori opened her eyes slowly. "What...what happened?" She opened her eyes more and noticed her Taichou looking at her with a worried face. "Kyoya-Taichou?"

Kyoya hugged Hinamori gently. "Thank goodness. I was worried you were too far gone." Hinamori I need you to do something for me." Kyoya stood up and looked towards the battle. "I'm going to fight. I need you to locate two Espadas that are most likely hidden by a kido. Hide with them."

Hinamori looked at him with confusion. "But, aren't they the enemy?"

"Not these two. These two are allies. And also I need you to take care of this for me." He placed a locket in Hinamori's hands. "Keep it safe for me." He kissed her on the forehead.

"What is it?" She looked at the little locket. There was warm pulse coming from it. It made her feel happy and safe to hold it.

"It something I gave to you long ago." He turned away from her. "It's my heart." He Hollowfied himself after saying those words.

As his shell cracked he stepped out from it. He had tattered jeans and boots on his legs, and the only thing covering his top half was bracers on his wrists and a scarf around his neck. There was no visible mask that could be seen, but his scarf covered half his face. Leaving only his bright orange eyes visible. His hair had turned black and reached his knees. He had a '0' tattooed to his stomach as well.

"Stay safe, Hinamori." With that he headed off to fight with Aizen. But soon realized that Aizen's Reiatsu was no longer in the World of the Living. 'Damn it. I took too long.' He was surprised that he was already able to open a Garganta. He ran through hoping to arrive in time to stop Aizen.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question, if you have one.


	12. Chapter 12

TI do not own Bleach.

* * *

~World of the Living: Fake Karakura Town~

Heartless watched as her brother headed off to help his Fukutaichou. 'So he was fooling everyone. That guys is annoying.' She drew her zanpakutou. "Let's go. Hisagi."

Heartless and Hisagi headed to help fight Aizen. She tried not to get fazed as he cut down Hitsugaya-Taichou, Sui-Feng-Taichou, Hirako, and her father. She attacked him, not noticing Hisagi was no longer beside her, but Aizen easily blocked her. "This ends here, Aizen."

"Oh. You're still alive, Heartless." He pushed her back with enough force to send her thorough a building.

'Damn it!' Heartless picked her self up from the rubble around her. "Just how strong is that guy!" She was about to try her attack again when she felt several weak Reiatsus near her. She sighed then sheathed her zanpakutou. "Why did mom have to raise us as helpers? Honestly, sometimes it's not that convenient." She walked towards the closest Reiatsu, it was Tier Harribel.

"You seem pretty beat up, Tier." Heartless knelt down beside the fallen Espada and gathered Reiatsu in her hands. "Squad 4, method 6: Regeneration."

Tier was surprised at how fast she was healing. "What did you do?" She sat up after her major wounds were mostly healed.

"It's something my mother taught me. She always told my brother and I to help 4th squad when ever we could. She would yell at us when ever we complained, then punish us by sending us to volunteer at the hospital. Only now do I see how useful it is to know how to heal yourself and others." Heartless stood up having finished healing the Espada. "Go find Stark and Lilynette. They should be hiding while watching the battle. Unless you still wish to serve Aizen?"

Tier looked at the Cero Espada. 'She's worried for my safety? Do I go back to Aizen-sama? Even after what he did?' Tier made her decision. "He should be easy to find, right? Good luck out there. Thank you, Heartless." She left to find the Primera Espada as she hid her presence.

Heartless smiled as she watch Harribel leave the battlefield. "Thank you, Teir. For not making me have to take your life." She headed off to the next Reiatsu.

She continued to heal as she went along her trail of fallen fighters. She healed them enough to live, but most remained unconscious.

She was finally done when she felt Aizen and Gin's Reiatsu disappear. "What!? Did they go off to Soul Society?" She opened a Garganta and hurried after them. "Hold on, Gin. Don't do anything stupid till I get there."

She got out of the Garganta and found herself in the streets of the real Karakura town. She searched for Gin's Reiatsu as she felt a monstrous one rise. "Aizen? What have you done, Gin?" She headed in the direction of the two Reiatsus.

She saw Aizen about to strike at Gin. 'No you don't.' She used one of the techniques Yorichi had taught her.

Aizen brought his zanpakutou down on his traitorous companion. "Nothing." Aizen turned to see Heartless, holding up a terrified looking Gin, at the end of the road. "Your speed is impressive."

"Your face is hideous, Aizen." Heartless looked at her silver haired friend. He was scared. "Gin. I'll take the Hogyoku. Get out of here." She held out her hand.

Gin timidly dropped the glowing ball into Heartless' hand. "Be careful, Kairi." He turned and left, grabbing a confused Matsumoto as he went.

Heartless stopped Aizen from going after the two with her zanpakutou. "Just where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you." She slashed at him, only to find him behind her. "What?!"

"You're not powerful enough to even be near me." He slashed back at her, but all he slashed through was sand. "So you came as well, Kyoya."

Kyoya held his sister in his arms bridal style. "Like I would let you harm her, Aizen." He set Heartless down beside him.

"Thought you had disowned her. Saying she wasn't your sister." Aizen didn't find either twin a threat.

"That was before I discovered what she had done. She told Yamaji about my Bankai, and gave me her heart so she could unHollowfy herself. That's the sister I know. Right, Kairi? I quite like brown hair on you, but I much prefer your purple eyes." Kyoya smiled with his eyes at his sister.

Heartless closed her eyes. 'That is who I am. I am Kyoraku Kairi. 9th squad Fukutaichou.' She opened her eyes and glared at Aizen. "This ends here." She attacked with Kyoya beside her.

"Pointless." Aizen easily blocked both of their attacks. He slashed at Kyoya, but found Kairi their instead. He back handed her out of the way. "It doesn't matter who I strike, both of you will die." He punched Kyoya into the wall of a nearby building.

"Kyo!" Kairi moved to help her brother, but found Aizen in her way.

"Thank you for your help. Your services are no longer required, Heartless." Aizen was surprised when his attack was blocked.

"It's Kairi." Kairi had used another one of Yorichi's techniques to block and escape his attack. "Squad 11, method 2: Frenzy!" Kairi attacked Aizen again, this time landing multiple hits. "What was that you said about about power?"

"Exactly what I said." Aizen cut Kairi down and moved on from where she was. She wasn't a threat to him anymore.

Kairi was still semi conscious. She watched as Aizen walked away from her with out killing her, he just left her to die. 'So it was useless. Hopefully Kyoya will survive, and Gin won't get killed. Sorry Stark, I couldn't keep my promise.' Kairi blacked out.

~Soul Society: Real Karakura Town~

Kyoya crawled out from the rubble he was under and into the street. He was covered in cuts, but mostly unharmed. 'Okay, not going to let that happen again.' He stood up and began walking back to where he thought Aizen still was. He found all of the shinigami there. "What are you guys doing here?"

A flustered Hinamori ran up and hugged him tightly. His wounds still hurt so he grunted in pain, but she didn't let go. He could have sworn that she hugged him tighter because of it. "I'm so glad. We found Kairi in such bad shape. I thought you would be worse off."

"No. She took Aizen's thoughts off of me by making him focus on her." He started walking towards the three Espadas that where standing in front of something. He looked at what they were looking at and saw Kairi laying on a bed looking back at them. "Hey sis. How are feeling?"

"Like I got beaten to death, but lived." Kairi laughed at her own joke. "You going to change back? Those eyes always creep me out. I definitely prefer your brown eyes."

"Oh that's right. Hinamori, do you still have the locket." He looked towards his Fukutaichou.

"What are you doing? Oh!" Unahana hadn't noticed that Kyoya was actually Hollowfied. She had just thought he was in his Bankai. He had lost his scarf, so the lower part of his fad was reveald. It looked like the mouth of a snake.

Hinamori had handed the locket she had put around her neck to Kyoya. "Oh, I'm just going to unHollowfy myself." He walked away from the little group. "You may want to stay back?"

Kyoya concentrated his Reiatsu in his hands to try and open the locket, but it didn't open. He looked at his sister. "How do you open these things again?"

"You forgot how to!?" Kairi ran up to her brother ignoring her wounds that were reopening. She hit him on the top of his head. "Why would you Hollowfy if you didn't remember how to open it?! Urahara-san said not to use them to Hollowfy unless we remembered how to change back! Are you that much of an idiot!?"

"Urahara Kisuke?" Both twins looked at Unahana and nodded. "It figures that he would come up with something like that. Please lie down again, Kairi-san" To Unahana's displeasure, her words were ignored.

"You need someone who has your heart to open it for you. And by your choice of who you got to hold it for you," Kairi turned to Hinamori. "Hinamori can open it for you. However, to open that locket, means you two are soul mates and you accept him as your soul mate."

"What?" Kyoya stared at his sister then at his Fukutaichou. "I don't know what Yamaji is going to say about this."

Hinamori walked up to Kyoya. "I will help, because I feel that if you stay like this, your heart will fade into nothing and I couldn't bare to see that happen." She looked into Kyoya's eyes with tears in her own. She placed her hand on the locket and let some of her Reiatsu flow into it.

The locket opened and a bright green light enveloped the two souls. When it died down Hinamori was still looking up at Kyoya's face. Kyoya was still dressed like his Hollow self, but he had his mask on and his Reiatsu didn't feel like an Espada's. His hair had also returned to its brown color, but it was slightly longer than normal.

He dispersed his snake looking mask and smiled at Hinamori, his purple rimmed brown eyes flashed with it. "Thank you, Hinamori."

Hinamori couldn't contain her happiness. She jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. She pulled back quickly after realizing what she had just done. "Sorry, Kyoya-Taichou. I wasn't think-" she was cut off by a kiss from Kyoya.

"It's okay, Hinamori. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run away so as not to become a a block of ice." Kyoya began running but found his path blocked by a wall of ice. "How long have you been watching, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" He turned to see said Taichou walking towards him.

"Since the beginning. Be glad Hinamori told me her feelings towards you earlier, and asked me not to hurt you." Toshiro wasn't too upset about who Hinamori had fallen in love with, he had someone he liked himself. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt this time." His wounds weren't bothering him much, he had gotten most of them taken care of, but he was having trouble getting feeling back in his arm.

"Aren't you going to change back as well, Kairi-Fukutaichou?" Hinamori asked the Hollowfied woman that was playing with a locket of her own.

"I would, but I can't." She saw the worry on her brother's face. "My heart has grown cold. I've been a Hollow for too long, but a cold heart can still be used. Just not for the original owner." She turned to Stark. "My heart has always been yours. You can have it, and give yourself a new life. One with comrades and friends."

"I don't want a life that doesn't have you in it!" Stark looked at Kairi with sad eyes. "If you can't use it, then I won't. I won't leave you alone in the darkness." He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

The locket broke apart in Kairi's hand. Everyone turned away from the sudden light that came from it. When they looked back they were shocked. Neither one had a Hollowfied Reiatsu.

"What just happened?" Kairi took off her scaled mask and examined her Reiatsu. It was normal again.

Stark was shocked at what had just happened. His outfit had change from white to black and his Hollow mask and hole were gone. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed Lilynette beginning to fade. "Lilynette!"

"It's okay, Stark. I was originally your power, now I'm your zanpakutou, I guess. But don't think this changes anything. I'll still treat you like I always do." Lilynette's helmet disintegrated. "I'll still be around. Just call me when you need me." Lilynette smiled then became two balls of light that shot at Stark.

Stark closed his eyes when the lights hit his chest. 'Lilynette!?' He asked with a worried voice. He put his hand to his hips where Lilynette normally was when they combined. He relaxed his face as he felt something on each hip.

'Im still here, idiot. Like I told you, I'm your zanpakutou now.' Lilynette spoke while Stark looked at his hip to find a katana on each one. 'We'll cover how to use them later.' Stark smiled at Lilynette's laughter as she laughed at his worry.

"So how did you both unHollowfy?" Kyoya was still scratching his head trying to figure out what had just happened. He stared at his sister, her hair was black once again. It looked quite nice out of its usual bun. It curled and reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes had also changed back to their brown rimmed purple eyes. She had more of their mother's eyes than he did.

"It's because they are soul mates." Everyone turned and looked at the Soutaichou. "Soul mates have powers that effect only each other, but have never been recorded that much. They aren't found that often." He looked at both his grandchildren. "Kairi, Coyote, Kyoya, and Ichimaru. All of you go to my office and wait for me there."

Kairi, Kyoya and Satrk looked at each other and shrugged before heading to the Soutaichou's office. They were joined by Gin shortly after leaving Karakura town.

~Seireitei: Soutaichou Office~

When Yamamoto finally returned to Seireitei he told the four shinigami waiting in his office to wait outside while he spoke with three the Taichous walking in behind him. Kyoya and Kairi gave a questioning glance at their father when they walked past him.

The Soutaichou stopped them before they all left the office. "Actually, Ichuimaru Gin and Kyoraku Kyoya. You should stay as well." The two stayed behind with a worried face. They didn't know what they were going to get yelled at for.

Stark and Kairi stood outside the office while they listened to the Tiachous get yelled at by the Soutaichou, for losing their Taichou haoris.

"Your grandfather seems to be in High spirits." Stark was surprised by how loud the old shinigami could be.

"It's nice to see him that way." Kairi and Stark looked at the white haired Taichou that was walking towards them. Kairi smiled sadly at the man behind her uncle. "He lost his arm in the war, but he does not make it his weakness. There still isn't anyone in Soul Society that can replace him."

'Yet any way.' Kairi thought with a sad smile. She remembered what would be coming. "How are you feeling, uncle Ukitake?"

"I'm doing quite fine. How are you two doing? Getting used to being shinigamis instead of Espadas?" Ukitake smiled at his niece and her soul mate.

"It's not as strange as I thought. It's actually quite similar, well except for the whole different food thing." Stark had thought that being a shinigami would have felt different, but he quite liked the differences that there were. Everyone smiled at him and was friendly to him. He never knew how wonderful it was to be treated with that much kindness.

The doors to the Soutaichou's office opened and three Taichous walked out. Shunsui saw his friend and walked towards him.

"Didn't get to badly punished by Yamaji, dad?" Kairi smiled at her father. He had told her stories about the punishments Yamamoto had inflicted on him.

"No just a yelling lecture. Nothing too bad." Shunsui hugged his daughter. 'I could get used to having kids.' He released his daughter, then turned and smiled at Stark. "I hope you understand that I can't just hand my daughter to you, even if you are soul mates."

"DAD!" Kairi kicked her father's butt sending him into the wall down the hall. "I'm over a hundred years old! I can make my own decisions! Besides, didn't you try flirting with me at one point, dad?!" Kairi continued yelling at her father till Yamamoto walked into the hallway and yelled at them both to be quiet. Kairi headed into her grandfather's office for her meeting with him, but she stopped in front of the door. "Thank you for worrying, daddy." She smiled at Shunsui then hurried into the office as the doors closed.

Jushiro smiled at his friend. "You like the sound of that, don't you? I never thought I would actually see the day when you became a parent. They're such nice kids, but they know when they need to get things done." Ukitake remembered the first hard decision Kairi had to make. "They definitely get that from you, but they get their brains from their mother for sure."

Shunsui stared at Jushiro in surprise. "You know who their mother is?"

"They haven't told you yet? I guess you're not suppose to know." Jushiro couldn't help but laugh at Shunsui's facial expression. It was a mix of disbelief and disappointment, but it looked comical. "I'm sure they'll tell you eventually. Maybe at your wedding?"

The two friends walked out of 1st squad barracks talking like they did in their academy days. Ukitake didn't notice his Fukutaichou had stayed behind.

~Soutaichou's office~

Yamamoto stood in front of the four shinigamis. He stared at them for a good ten minutes.

"Have you fallen asleep, Yamaji?" Kairi had, had the old shinigami fall asleep on her before. It had taken her twenty minutes just to wake him up.

"No. I'm just thinking. Kyoraku Kyoya, you hid your Hollow powers and you Hollowfied on the battlefield. That is a grave crime." Yamamoto did not look any of the shinigami. He just spoke. "Ichimaru Gin, you deserted the Gotei 13 and your Taichou position. You also aided a criminal and traitor to Soul Society. Those are all grave crimes." Yamamoto opened his left eye slightly. "Kyoraku Kairi, you also deserted Soul Society, hid your Hollow powers, Hollowfied while escaping with the traitor Aizen Sosuke, and aided said criminal in his crimes. You have the worst crimes of everyone." He now had both his eyes fully opened. "Coyote Stark, welcome to the Gotei 13. Which squad would you like to join?"

All four shinigami stared at the Soutaichou. He had gone from listing off serious crimes to welcoming a new shinigami that had once been an Espada. It was quite a contrast to each other.

"Um...I haven't really thought of one. Maybe 8th squad?" Stark didn't really know what each squad did, but he wanted to get to know Kairi's father better. Plus he thought he could get along with Kyoraku, after all they both weren't ones to start a fight.

"Alright. I will send you with a letter telling Kyoraku-Taichou that he has a new squad member. Ichimaru-Taichou, Kyoya-Taichou, you may return to your squads." Kyoya and Gin looked at the Soutaichou questioningly, but left before he could change his mind. "Kyoraku Kairi, I have further business with you. However, that will not be taking place in this room." He handed a letter to Stark. "I can have someone show you to 8th squad, or you can wait until we are done?"

"I will wait." Stark replied without hesitation.

"This way then." Yamamoto opened his door to find a Fukutaichou waiting outside. "Do you require something, Shiba-Fukutaichou?"

Kaien was surprised to see the Soutaichou leave his office. "I was just hopping to get a word with Kyoraku-Fukutaichou, but I see that she is busy. So I'll talk to her later." With that he left to head back to his own squad.

Yamamoto shrugged and continued to lead Kairi and Stark through 1st squad barracks. They stopped in front of a room. "You can wait here, Coyote-san."

"Stark is just fine." He sat down outside the door as Kairi walked in with her grandfather.

Kairi looked around once she got in the room. Komamura-Taichou, Sui-Feng-Taichou, and Unahana-Taichou sat in a row facing the door. Kairi bowed to them, then took a seat across from them.

"Kyoraku Kairi." Kairi looked at her grandfather. She had no clue what was going on. "You have been chosen to fill the seat, of 9th squad Taichou."

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. After everything that had happen and she had done, they were making her a Taichou? 'I think Yamaji got hit in the head during the war.'

"Will you accept that offer and take the Taichou examination?" Yamamoto looked at his granddaughter. He knew she had a Bankai, and that she had gotten her's long before her brother did.

"I accept." Kairi looked at her grandfather and the other Taichous in the room. 'I can do this.'

~8th squad barracks~

"Hello! Dad! You here?" Kyoya poked his head into his father's office. He couldn't see his father anywhere in it.

"Oh. Hi there Kyoya-san." Kyoya looked behind him to find Ise Nanao, Fukutaichou of 8th squad, standing behind him. "Your father isn't here. Can I help you with anything?"

"No not really. Just wanted to chat with him. He still hasn't figured it out yet." Kyoya smiled at the purple eyed Fukutaichou.

"Of course he hasn't figure it out. He doesn't think to much about stuff like that." Nanao laughed at her Taichou's lazy ways. "I'm sure he'll eventually figure it out. I can wait for him."

Kyoya smiled at the Fukutaichou. "You really are strong, mom."

"I have my moments. Oh by the way. I found that book you two were talking about." Nanao handed a notebook she was carrying to Kyoya. "The kido that brought you two here is at the back."

Kyoya read the kido. "It says the counter kido has to be cast within an hour of the main part. Useless. It says it opens four gates. So that means three other people in our time were affected by this kido." Kyoya closed the book and burned it to ashes with his Reiatsu. "Sorry, mom. But this book can't exist."

"I understand. I wonder who in your time got affected, and where did they go?" Nanao stared at her son. He had a serious look on his face.

"Whoever they are, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Or we may never know." Kyoya looked up at the cloudless sky. The day looked perfect. Perfect for a storm.

* * *

The plot continues with a look into another time twist. Next story is called Time of Spring. Please leave a comment or a question. Next is just filler till the story connectS with the next one. I'll let you know when that happens.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~8th squad barracks~

Kyoya talked with Nanao as he lounged on the couch and she did paperwork. They continued to talk as the office door slid open.

"Hey mom!" Kairi walked over to Nanao's desk and hugged her mother. "What do you think?" Kairi twirled around to show off her 9th squad Taichou haori.

Nanao smiled proudly at her daughter. "Congratulations my dear." She kissed Kairi's forehead and embraced her again. She released her daughter and turned to the shinigami standing behind her daughter. "You must be Coyote Stark."

Stark looked the Fukutaichou in the eyes and smiled lazily at her. "Yes, Ise-Fukutaichou."

Nanao narrowed her eyes at him. He reminded her of another lazy person she knew, but he was definitely not as lazy. She could tell. "Sorry that Kyoraku-Taichou isn't here. He rarely ever is. Which reminds me that I need to find him. He has paperwork to do." Nano turned to her desk and picked up her large trusty book. She knew she would need it at some point.

Nanao opened the door and found who she was looking for. "Nanao-chan-" Shunsui's face was met by Nanao's book. She was surprised she had needed it so soon.

"Hey dad." The twins spoke to their father that was lying on the ground.

Kyoraku rolled over onto his back and looked up at his two children. "Hey kiddies. How's your mother?" He was hoping they would give away who it was.

Kairi smiled at her father's attempt. "She's fine. Getting annoyed that you haven't figured out who she is yet."

Shunsui frowned at the answer he had received. 'She knows who I am, but I can't know who she is.' He sighed heavily. "That's not fair." He looked up at his Fukutaichou. He always thought of her as beautiful, but this angle allowed him to see all her curves and a peek at her deep purple eyes unblocked by her glasses. He smiled at her beauty.

Nanao dropped her book on his face. "Don't smile while looking up at me. It looks like your having perverted thoughts." She walked back to her desk and started on her paperwork again.

Shunsui rubbed his nose. The book was heavy, but not heavy enough to cause any damage to his face. "That wasn't nice, Nanao-chan. You should repay me by having dinner with me." He stayed lying down in the doorway of the office, he found it quite comfortable. "That's a nice haori you have there, Kairi-chan."

Kairi smiled at her idiotic father. "Why thank you. Speaking of which, I have a squad to see to now. I'm leaving my soul mate in your capable hands, dad. Don't break him, or cause any form of damage." Kairi hugged Stark before she left. "I'll see you tonight?"

Stark tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. "We'll see how my first day goes. I'll let you know." He let her go and watched her leave the office. His gaze moved to the man with the pink kimono as she passed him. He was staring at him with an almost frown.

Kyoraku felt a bit of anger as he watched his daughter get kissed by the man in his office. He recognized him instantly. After all, they had fought against each other and had tried to kill each other during the war against Aizen. He wasn't suppress if her trusted the man, let alone with his daughter.

Kyoya saw his father's look he was giving the former Espada. "You can't change their fate, dad." He got Shunsui's attention. "Their threads of fate are connected. Unless you want them both to reHollowfy, get used to him." Kyoya continued to lounge on the couch and was starting to nod off. He had inherited his father's laziness at an early age.

Both Kyoraku men were hit in the face by a heavy, but paperback, book. "You too are the same. You both have work to do and aren't doing them. Plus, Kyoya-Taichou, don't you have a couch in your own office. So why are you in your father's." Nanao flared her Reiatsu in a way that caused her bangs to fluter as if a breeze was going through the room. With the light reflecting off her glasses, she looked very menacing.

Kyoya quickly stood up and walked towards the door. "Good luck, dad. Don't do anything stupid, please." Kyoya whispered to his father as he passed him.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow at his son's words. Why would it matter if he did something stupid? He may do a few eccentric things, but nothing stupid. Those only happened when he was drunk.

"You have paperwork on your desk that requires your signature. Plus you have a new squad member to welcome and get situated. Seeing as how I am currently busy doing the rest of the paperwork." Kyoraku was pulled out of his thoughts as he got up off the floor and walked to his desk. He didn't even look at the new squad member as he walked past him.

"You're just gonna ignore us!?" A childish voice spoke causing Kyoraku to turn and look at the former Primera Espada. Both katanas began to glow then the light split and landed on the ground infront of him. A small child with a pleated skirt that went halfway down her thighs and a tank top stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the Taichou. "We're on your side now! So stop thinking of us as on that bast-"

Stark clasped his hand over Lilynette's mouth. "Sorry about her. Her personality hasn't changed much." He could feel Lilynette glaring at him.

Nanao stared at the small child that materialized out of no where. "Is she your zanpakutou?"

Lilynette smiled at the raven haired girl. "Yep. I'm Lilynette. Well, at least that's what my nickname is."

Stark looked down at the green haired girl. 'She has another name?' He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of it.

Kyoraku stared at the pair. He actually quite liked the man, he wasn't one to want to fight either. He knew that from their chat during their fight. He tilted his hat down to hide his smile. "So you can already manifest your zanpakutou? Looks like your easily on your way to achieving Bankai."

Lilynette snorted at his comment, she got a confused look from the Taichou and Fukutaichou. "Stark*snort*get Bankai?*snort*hahahahahahahahaha*snort*-ow!" She stopped when Stark hit her on the head. "What was that for, idiot!?"

"Shut up. Just because I haven't even gotten Shikai yet doesn't mean Bankai is impossible." Stark was starting to get annoyed with Lilynette.

Nanao looked at the two in amazement. "You haven't even gotten Shikai, and you can already materialize your zanpakutou?" She couldn't remember reading about any cases like that. Even having a zanpakutou spirit before entering Shin'o Academy was rare.

Kyoraku smiled at Stark. "Let's fix that, Stark-san." He walked over to Nanao's desk and dropped a stack of papers. "I finished the papers. So now I'm going to help our new squad member, and maybe go for a drink after wards. Would you like to join, Nanao-chan?" He was answered by a book to the face.

Nanao sighed at heart Taichou's antics. "It's not even noon yet, and your already thinking of getting drunk? No I will not join you. Sake is a vile drink. It dulls the mind and is the cause of problems." She returned to her paperwork and ignored her Taichou.

"That's not nice, Nanao-chan." After not getting a reply, Shunsui sighed as he stood up from the floor. She had hit him pretty hard. 'She must really hate alcohol.' He rubbed his face as he headed towards the door. "Let's get you seated, Stark-san."

Stark followed his Taichou out of the office as Lilynette faded back into his katanas. 'Have you figured out my name yet?' Lilynette teased Stark.

Stark sighed as he gripped on of his katanas tightly. He heard a squeak from Lilynette. 'I'll eventually get it.'

Stark followed Kyoraku all the way to the squad training grounds. Kyoraku sat down on the porch that wrapped around it and pulled a sake bottle out from his haori. He reached into the other side and pulled out two saucers. "Shall we have a drink before we start?" Shunsui poured sake into each saucer.

Stark shrugged as he sat down beside Kyoraku. They both took a saucer and drank it. "Good sake." Stark put down the saucer and stood up. "Alright. Let's se how different this is from when I was a Hollow." He walked out into the empty grounds. Everyone had left the field when they had seen their Taichou walk into the field, because they suspected something interesting was going to happen. All their eyes were on the lone shinigami walking onto the field.

'Sure you can do this Stark. Everyone is watching. It would be embarrassing if you just stood here and fix nothing.' Lilynette had a bit of worry in her voice, but it mostly sounded like a challenge to Stark.

Stark placed both his hands on his zanpakutou and concentrated on finding the right words. He stood there for about a minute. He quickly drew them and crossed them over each other in front of him. "The lone wolf stands his ground, and the moon cries her tears of loss, Getsuro" Smoke blocked stark from view, but I quickly cleared. When it cleared his uniform had changed a little. His standard uniform's top now looked more like what his Espada uniform had, gloves included but the back stopped at his waist. He held two katanas in his hands. 'Really. Shikai is just two katanas. I miss the pistols.'

'Calm down Stark. I'm sure you'll get them back once you hit Bankai.' Lilynette snorted a bit. 'That is if you can get Bankai.'

Stark sighed sat Lilynette's childishness. He knew she would never out grow that. He brought the tips of his swords towards the ground. A slash wave was sent out from each blade. Stark tensed, he hadn't ment to do anything.

Kyoraku saw the slashes and easily avoided them. Luckily no one had been in the same area at the time. He walked out onto the training ground. "Careful with those. Since you just learned how to release your Shikai, it's probably best not to do anything without thinking of the probable consequences first." He smiled fondly at the shinigami.

"Sorry about that. Didn't know that would happen." Stark didn't dare raise his swords, he didn't want to accidentally hurt any of his fellow squad mates. 'Lilynette. Why didn't you warn me?'

'I didn't know that would happen. Try using the katanas as you would a pistol. But with this you can make a solid line instead of just a broken line.' Lilynette suggested, the new abilities surprised her as well.

Kyoraku noticed the amount of damage Starks accidental attack had done, it was pretty bad. "Let's move to the larger training grounds." Kyoraku walked past his new squad member.

Stark sealed and sheathed his zanpakutous. He noticed his uniform funds change back. He shrugged, it was quite comfortable. When they got to the larger area, Stark drew his zanpakutou again. "Getsuro" He felt his zanpakutou release, and noticed a small change. The blades now had flame patterns engraved in them.

Kyoraku raised his eyebrow at the man. "Wow. You can already release without the phrase. Not bad. Now then let's try that attack you used earlier, but this time aim at the target." Kyoraku indicated towards a target that was against the wall behind him. No one was in their way, because they were all watching from behind.

Stark held up both his swords. He slashed one down and across. The resulting attack cut the target in two. Stark was surprised when it rebuilt itself.

Kyoraku noticed the man's shock. "Nanao-chan created a kido that fixes the targets after they receive a certain amount of damage. It brings down the cost of having to replace them." He smiled at the thoughts of his Nanao-chan. She was always thinking of ways to help the squad with her kido talents. 'I glad she's my Fukutaichou, and she's so cute.'

Stark looked at the target again. He took a step back, then thrust one of his zanpakutou forward, a shot came out of its tip. "Feels almost like a cero." He brought his zanpakutou down beside him, but didn't let any Reiatsu reach them. No attack came out. 'So it's when I give you Reiatsu that you attack. Useful to know.'

Kyoraku watched as the target rebuilt itself. "It definitely looks like a cero, but it's just pure Reiatsu. Try using a kido with it." Shunsui wasn't sure if Stark knew any.

Stark looked towards the target. He didn't know how he was going to use a kido with it. He didn't even know any.

Lilynette sighed at her partner. 'Try Hado 31: Shakkaho. I'm sure you can manage it without an incantation.' She sensed Starks worry. She sighed again. 'Repeat after me.'

Stark listened to Lilynette, then pointed both his zanpakutou at the target with their ops touching. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" A red ball began forming at the end of his zanpakutous. "Hado 31: Shakkaho." The shot fired off looked uncannily similar to a cero. Stark didn't put much power into the shot, but it still nearly destroyed the wall behind the target.

Kyoraku was impressed by Starks abilities. "It seem Lilynette is able to enhance your kido spells and make it easier to manipulate them. I think you can easily fit in as our third seated officer." He turned towards his current third seat, a young looking man. "You did say you were transferring right?" Kyoraku had seen the man's transfer request in the stack of papers he had signed earlier that morning. He got a nod from the man as he starred dumbfounded at Stark. "Perfect! Now let's go celebrate!" Kyoraku wrapped an arm around Starks shoulder as they walked off towards one of the many bars in Seireitei.

~9th squad barracks~

Kairi had just left her parents' office. She laughed a bit at her father's cluelessness, but knew he would eventually figure it out. 'If he gets married, and neither of us object, he should be able to tell he made the right choice, right?' She thought mostly to herself.

'I doubt your father has that thick of a scull.' Tsuki no Kage stated bluntly. 'If he is, can we beat him up and kill the bi-'

'-NO! We can beat him up, but no killing. That would just cause problems.' Kairi rolled her eyes at her zanpakutou's remark. She had gotten bolder and slightly more violent since they had Hollowfied. She walked into 9th squad. Everyone turned end looked at her as she walked in.

Everyone was silent as they watched their now Taichou walk into the squad division. Not a sound was made for what felt like eternity. Then they all erupted into cheers. "WELCOME BACK KAIRI-TAICHOU!"

Kairi looked at everyone dumbfounded. After everything that happened, they welcomed her back and were cheering. She felt like she could cry from happiness. She saw her third seat walk towards her. "I'm guessing this is your doing, Hisagi-san?"

Hisagi smiled at her. "Yes it is, Taichou."

Kairi smiled back at him. "Thank you, Hisagi-san. However." Kairi made a serious face as Hisagi's face dropped and silence spread through out the squad again. Kairi found it hard to keep a straight face. She grinned madly as she held out a badge to Hisagi. "Everyone forgot to welcome their new Fukutaichou."

Hisagi stared at the badge as everyone started cheering again. He took the badge and fitted it around his upper arm. He then bowed to Kairi. "Thank you very much, Kairi-Taichou!"

Kairi smiled at her Fukutaichou and wrapped an arm around his neck. She lifted up her other arm. "Let's have a party to celebrate!" She got a loud cheer in return from her squad. Everyone quickly dispersed to get a party ready. Kairi dragged her Fukutaichou to their shared office and dropped him on the couch. She stretched as she walked to he desk and began scanning through the papers that were on it. With in five minutes she had half if them done.

Hisagi stared at her in amazement. He looked to his own desk and saw a small pile of papers. He walked over and started filling some of them out. He took five minutes on one form. "How can you get through them so quickly?" He looked up to see his Taichou done with her stack. It had been five times larger than his own.

Kairi looked towards her Fukutaichou with a grin. "When you have a Taichou that can't get into the office everyday, you learn quickly how to get it all done. Plus I would help my mother whenever I went to work with her."

A knock at the door drew both their attention. "Enter." Kairi knew who it was. He wasn't even trying to hide his Reiatsu. "What do you want, Shiba-Fukutaichou?" It pained her to have to speak to her friend so formally, but she knew he didn't see her as a friend.

Kaien walked into the office scratching his head. He didn't exactly know what he was going to say. "Your squad seems very happy to have you back." He stood in the doorway awkwardly. "Kaien-kun is just fine you know. There's no need to be so formal, Kai-chan."

Kairi stared at Kaien. 'Did he just call me Kai-chan!?' She flash stepped into his chest and hugged him fiercely. "I missed you Kaien-kun."

Kaien smiled at the childish Taichou. He had his best friend again. "Sorry for my stubbornness."

Kairi pulled out of their hug and punched him out the office. "I ALREADY FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT! YOU'RE A SHIBA AREN'T YOU? STUBBORNNESS IS IN YOUR STUPID BLOOD! So don't apologies for something that you can't change."

Kaien dusted himself off as he stood up. "Sor-" he was cut off by a torrent of water hitting him in the face.

"What have I told you about apologizing." Kairi glared at Kaien with a grin. His spiky black hair was now flat against his face.

"Forgot about that." Kaien laughed at himself. "I'm gonna go get changed so I don't catch a cold, but I'll be back. I would hate to miss one of your parties." Kaien flash stepped back to his room, leaving a trail of water as he went.

Kairi stood outside her office shaking her head. Kaien was still his same old self. She saw other squad members looking towards her. She stepped out into the courtyard, she guessed she needed to explain. She could see some shinigami that she didn't recognize. "I will explain this once, and only once. The previous Taichou of 9th squad, Kaname Tosen, was a man of justice. In his search for justice he lost sight of those around him. He believed a sword should not be raised in violence or for self protection, but for justice and the protection of others.

"He was a roll model to me and many others that knew him before he lost his way. He told me repeatedly not to apologize. So I will say to you what he said to me, long ago. If an apology is needed, then you made the wrong decision. You shouldn't need to apologize if the choice you made was the better one." She stood in silence as her words sunk in.

Kairi looked around at all the faces looking at her. Many were nodding and a few had tears in their eyes. She smiled at them all. "Let's get this party started! And let's get other squads involved! If we can get 10th and 8th involved it will be a real party!" The squad began cheering as they split up and began heading towards other squads. Kairi walked over to Hisagi. "Let's get things ready here." The two began pulling out old bean bags from a storage room and placing them around the squad building. Other members were placing tables around and covering them in sake bottles.

Kairi smiled as members from other squads began showing up. They were also carrying many bottles of sake to share with everyone. 'This is going to be fun.' Kairi walked into the crowd of people, she was hoping to run into her father or Matsumoto. She hoped they weren't too drunk already.

~5th squad barracks~

Kyoya was lounging on his couch trying to take a nap when he heard the door open and someone jump on top of him "Momo. Just because you weight the same as a feather, doesn't mean you can ambush me when ever you please." He peaked out at looked into Hinamori's blushing face.

"I wanted to surprise you." Hinamori laid her head down on her soul mate's chest. She listed to the steady heartbeat. "There's a party going on at 9th squad. All the squads have been invited. I already sent people over with sake to share."

Kyoya smiled at his Fukutaichou. She really knew what she was doing. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled when she leaned into it. "Shall we make an appearance?"

"Probably. After all, it is your sister's first day of being 9th squad Taichou. I'm sure your father is really going to celebrate." Hinamori rooked off of him and stood up as she straightened out her uniform.

Kyoya sat up slowly and stretched as he stood. "Knowing my dad and sister, they're probably both on their third or fourth bottle of sake already. I may have gotten my father's laziness, but Kairi picked up his drinking habits, and his ability to hold her liquor very well." Kyoya knew he couldn't hold his. Two saucers and he would be wasted. He was like his mother that way.

Hinamori smiled at her Taichou. "I'm sure it's not that bad." She walked out of the office and waited for Kyoya. It was near dusk outside.

Kyoya walked out of the office then closed and locked the door. They both headed to 9th squad hand in hand. They walked into the squad building and Kyoya's jaw dropped. There dancing on some of the tables, was Matsumoto, Kairi, and his mother. He could tell they were drunk, really drunk.

Hinamori was also in shock at the sight. She had told Rangiku that she was going to show up with Kyoya. If she hadn't had said that, she knew that she would be up on the tables with them.

Kyoya was still rooted in place as the three girls lost their balance and fell off the tables. All three were caught and carried away from the crowd that was still drinking and partying. He saw Matsumoto being carried away and towards one of the side gates to the squad building, by a silver haired man with a white haori on over his uniform. 'Well, looks like Gin is making his move. The guy can hold his liquor better than Rangiku, and that's saying something.'

"Is that your father carrying Nanao-san?" Hinamori looked towards the four people walking, more like stumbling, towards them.

"Hey there son." Shunsui waved to his son with his half full sake bottle. He felt the liquid splash around, so he took a swig of it. "Did you just get here?"

Kyoya could smell the sake on him. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and he hadn't even had any. "Did Nanao-chan get drunk?" He looked towards his mother with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry Kyoya. Mamma's gonna be fine. Shunsui's just helping me home." Nanao smiled at her son.

Kyoya stared at his mother then his confused looking father. He really hoped his dad had drunk too much and wasn't going to remember tonight. "Okay. Be safe." He waved the two off with a bit of worry. He had never seen either of his parents drunk before, his dad tipsy, but not drunk.

"Hiya Kyo!" Kairi wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "What do you think of the party? I beat dad in a drinking contest! But I think Shiroji drank too much."

Kyoya was worried about his sister, but not as much as his parents. "Ukitake doesn't like us using that nickname. Well, at least the one from our time. What does this one think?" He wasn't sure his twin could properly answer the question, but he asked anyways.

"He doesn't mind it." Kairi waved her hand at her brother. The action caused her to fall back, but she was caught by Stark.

He wasn't completely drunk, but definitely not tipsy anymore. He had been standing near Kairi in case she collapsed. She had drunk at least 16 bottles of sake. Only one more than her father and two less than Matsumoto. He was surprised at how much she could drink. "Come on Kairi. Your drunk and need to sleep off the sake." He put his arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. "Goodnight Kyoya. See you tomorrow." He walked off with a slightly blushing Kairi.

Kyoya sighed heavily. "What is with people and getting drunk?" He turned to Hinamori, but she wasn't there anymore. He looked towards the now cheering crowd as his jaw dropped again. Hinamori was dancing on the tables. He ran towards the crowd and made his way towards the tables.

When he got to the table he got bumped into it and caused Hinamori to fall off the table. Kyoya easily caught her and carried her away from the crowd. He could smell sake on her breath as she kissed his neck and nibbled at it a bit. "Momo. You need to stop that." A blush was spreading across Kyoya's face.

Hinamori frowned at Kyoya. "You need to get drunk. It's more fun the way." She smiled like a child on a sugar rush. She then started nuzzling against his neck.

Kyoya held Hinamori close as he got to her room. He opened the door with his foot and closed it the same way. He walked to her bedroom and was surprised to find a western style bed in it. He looked at the girl in his arms. She was sound asleep. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her, they had been folded up at the end of it. He gently laid a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Momo. Sweet dreams."

He turned to leave the room, but found his sleeve was caught on something. He turned back to see a pair of sleepy eyes looking back at him. "Stay." He smiled at his soul mate's request. He crawled in on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. "I love you." Her words were barely a whisper as she drifted off to sleep again.

Kyoya smiled at Hinamori. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~Stark's room~

Stark had hoped that Kairi would have passed out on the walk, but that proved impossible. She wouldn't stop talking.

"Kyoya and Hinamori are so cute together! I could totally see some chemistry between her and Hitsugaya, but he has the hots for some other girl. And I know who it is, but I can't tell anyone. It's really annoying knowing the future but not allowed to tell anyone..." Kairi continued on as Stark walked into his room and laid he down on the bed.

He put a hand over her mouth. "You need to sleep. If you don't, you will probably kill me in the morning." He pulled off her sandals and pulled the blankets over her.

"Aww. No fun tonight?" Kairi pouted at Stark.

Stark sighed heavily. He would have loved to make her his, but they were both drunk and probably wouldn't remember it. So he decided against it. "Just sleep." He crawled over her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead. "Good night Kairi."

"I wonder what my parents are up to." Stark sighed, she wasn't done talking yet. One of the signs that she was really drunk. "Knowing my father and how much he cares for my mother, he might just leave her alone. However he has been paying more attention to her lately. So he just might make his move. That would be so wonderful! My parents would get together before that awful war happens.

"Oops! I wasn't suppose to say that. Just forget-" she was cut off by a kiss from Stark.

Stark pulled away slowly letting her calm down. "Just sleep love." He whispered into her ear as he tucked her head under his chin. He was starting to drift off to sleep.

Kairi breathed in his scent, smoke and clean fur. It smelled wonderful. She snuggled closer to him and could feel sleep taking her. "I love you Stark."

Stark rolled over onto his back, keeping his arm around Kairi. Kairi laid her head on his chest and wrapped a leg around one of his. Stark pulled the blanket over them. He tensed a little as Kairi began drawing circles on his chest. "Kairi...Love...it time for sleep." Stark was tired out of his mind. He had gone drinking with her father before he went to the party. He had done more in one day than he normally did in a week.

Kairi yawned and laid her hand over Starks heart. She could feel it beat under the skin and hear it in his chest. She smiled at the strong, steady sound. "Goodnight-" she stopped when she felt someone cuddle up against her back. She sat up and found Lilynette there. "Come here Lilynette. She pulled Lilynette over her and between her and Stark.

Stark hadn't noticed the young girl earlier. He turned onto his side again and hugged both girls. "Please, just go to sleep. Goodnight." Stark fell asleep almost as soon as he finished.

Kairi and Lilynette giggled softly at girls smiled at the sleeping man. Kairi hugged Lilynette close to her. "Lilynette, would you be my maid of honour? I can think of anyone I would rather have."

Lilynette smiled at the shinigami. "I would love to!" She tensed when she felt Stark move. Both girls giggled again. "Goodnight, Kairi." Lilynette easily drifted off to sleep.

Kairi tucked Lilynette's hair behind her ear. She smiled at the two people beside her. She hugged Lilynette close and felt Stark pull them both close to him. "Goodnight Lilynette. I love you, Stark." She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Life was perfect.

* * *

Please leave a comment. There are going to be about one chapter per every month till the next story joins with this one. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Bleach

* * *

~9th squad Taichou office~

Kairi laid her head on the pile of paperwork on her desk. She had a splitting headache and couldn't concentrate on her work. "Never drinking that much ever again. Dad, why did you have to start a drinking game?" She looked up as her Fukutaichou walked in with a little vile of blue liquid in his hand.

Hisagi placed the vile on his Taichou's desk. "This is from 4th squad. It's to help with the hangover." He had gone early in the morning, knowing many people would be seeking a remedy for their hangover. He had gotten treated there and asked for something for his Taichou. Unahana had quickly prepared a remedy and sent him off with a smile as a crowd of 11th squad members approached the squad building.

Kairi took the vile and downed it like a sake shot. She smiled as her headache faded and the pounding in her head ceased. "Much better." She picked up her brush sand continued on her paperwork.

Her Fukutaichou stared at her in amazement. She just got over her hangover, and she was already working. 'She's dedicated.' Hisagi sat down at his desk and began working on his own pile of paperwork.

They worked in relative silence till someone burst through the office door. "Kairi! Why did you have to throw a party!" Kyoya limped into the room. He was obviously suffering from a headache.

Kairi rolled her eyes at her brother. 'He got a hang over just by smelling sake. How week to alcohol is he!?' Kairi got up and punched her brother in the face. She didn't hit him hard, but he still fell over. She picked him up and dropped him on he couch in the office. Then returned to her paperwork.

Hisagi just stared at her as she dealt with her brother. 'Definitely not getting on her bad side.' He finished up his paperwork and headed towards Kairi's desk. "I'm heading to 1st squad to hand in the paperwork. Do you have anything to hand in?"

Kairi finished up the report she was fighting and placed it on the stack she had. "Just finished my last report. I'll walk with you. I feel the need to stretch my limbs." She got up from her desk and picked up her pile of paperwork.

Both left the unconscious 5th squad Taichou on the couch and headed towards 1st squad. They were in a comfortable silence until they came across a slightly distressed Taichou. Kairi almost didn't recognize him, after all he was missing his pink kimono and sakkat.

"Dad? What's wrong? Where's your kimono and sakkat?" Kairi handed her stack of papers to Hisagi as she ran up to her father. She was worried that he had done something stupid while he was most obviously drunk.

Shunsui looked up at his daughter. He was surprised at how alert she was. She had drunk more than he had, but she looked better than he felt. But he felt bad for other reasons as well. "Nothing's wrong my dear Kairi-chan. Speaking of my kimono and sakkat, have you seen either?"

Kairi shook her head at her father. Of course he lost them while he was drunk. "If I see them in the squad building I'll drop it by. You should check and make sure Nanao-san is alright. Matsumoto-san forced at least three sake bottles at her. Nanao-san said she could hardly hold a drop." Kairi was really worried about her mother, but she had been too drunk last night to rescue her from the busty blond.

Shunsui nodded at his daughter. "That explains why she hates alcohol." He turn and started walking back towards his squad. "Stop by my office any time you wish. I always enjoy having a drinking buddy." He walked back to his office with a smile that hid his worry.

Kairi saw his forced smile. 'What is he hiding?' She turned to Hisagi, but he wasn't there. "Great. Now I've lost my Fukutaichou. How much worse could today get?"

As she spoke a Hell butterfly landed on her shoulder. "Kyoraku Kairi, Coyote Stark, Kyoraku Kyoya, and Hinamori Momo. Report to the Soutaichou office immediately."

Kairi sighed as she began walking towards 1st squad. "At least I was already on my way there." She decide to get there faster to get the yelling session over with. She got to 1st squad barracks in two steps, and she was taking her time.

"Wats tha rush, Kairi-Taichou?" Kairi looked to see Gin walking towards her from inside 1st squad barracks.

"Nice ta see ya too, Gin." Kairi liked replying in the same slang he used. She found it quite amusing. "On ma way ta get yelled at. You gonna go find Ran-chan?" She had seen how her friend had been eyeing the blond, before she got drunk of course.

"Nah. She got stuck doin work. Toshiro froze her ta a chair." Gin looked slightly upset, but still kept his smile. He walked past Kairi and headed back towards his squad. "Have fun."

Kairi smiled as he walked off. 'Good to see he's recovering well.' She walked towards her grandfather's office. She saw he door open and walked in. "Morning, Yamaji." She gave a smile to the old shinigami and walked over to give him a hug.

Yamamoto smiled at his granddaughter. "Not to bad of a hangover from your little contest against your father. There aren't too many people that can beat him." Yamamoto had been at the party and was made the judge of the father-daughter match.

"No. Unahana-Taichou made a lovely remedy for that. I think dad had a rough night though. I saw him his morning with out his kimono or sakkat." Kairi was worried about what had happened to her father after the party. She didn't seem to recall seeing her mother yet today. 'I hope she is okay. Rangiku gave her far too much to drink.'

"Hey Yamaji." Kyoya called as he walked into the office. Hinamori followed close behind. "You said you wanted to see us." Kairi joined them in front of Yamamoto's desk.

"Yes, but we are still missing someone." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at Kairi. "Any idea where your soul mate is?"

"Sorry for being late." Stark walked in to the office at his hands in his pockets. "Stopped by 4th squad to get my hangover cured."

Yamamoto nodded to the shinigami. His uniform alteration had not gone unnoticed. "I hope to not hear complains about your appearance." With the four of them standing in front of him he felt he could finally begin. "There is a law in Seireitei. There will be no relationship beyond friendship between Fukutaichou and Fukutaichou, Taichou and Fukutaichou, or Taichou and Taichou. However, as of midnight last night, that law has been abolished."

Kairi smiled at her grandfather. "You thinking Kyoya is gonna get married next week or something?" Kyoya looked at his sister in shock.

"No." Yamamoto knew she would make a comment like that. "It's to lessen the complication your parents had. It just so happens to also help your brother, and another couple." Yamamoto saw the curious look the group gave him. He just gave them a knowing smile. "You're all dismissed. One word of advice. Don't have a child before you get married. Maternity leave only entitles you to a pay if you are married. Just a word of advice."

The two couples looked at the other. The all left the office in silence.

Kairi turned to her brother, she was a little ticked. "Tell him you didn't get Hinamori pregnant."

"I didn't I swear. We haven't even done that yet." Kyoya held up his hands in innocence. "What about you two? You both were drunk out of your mind last night."

Stark spoke up before Kairi exploded at her twin. "Nothing happened. I took her back to my room, tucked her into bed and we fell asleep. The end." Stark draped his arm over Kairi's shoulder and steered her towards the gates to 1st squad.

They both headed off to 9th squad, making a stop at 8th squad on the way. Stark pulled Kairi into an embrace and kissed her sweetly. "I'll see you later."

Kairi smiled at him as he walked into his squad building. "Tell my dad I'll join him for a drink tonight if he's going. If you see my mom, make sure she's okay." Kairi took his hand wave as an acknowledgement that he got her request. She continued on to 9th squad barracks.

When she arrived she found a slightly distraught raven haired girl waiting at the gate. "Rukia-san? What the matter?" She put her arm around the girl and led her to the office.

"I think I may have made a mistake." Rukia sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Kairi looked at the shinigami curiously. "What mistake could you-" she stop when she thought of something. "Where did you wake up his morning?" Seeing Rukia tense confirmed Kairi's thoughts. "Two more questions. How drunk were you? Does Renji-kun still have a scowl when he sleeps?"

"How did you know it was with Renji?" Rukia hadn't said a word and her friend seemed to already know what was going on. She looked down blushing realizing that her friend was just guessing, but now knew. "We weren't too drunk. I still remember last night. And I gave my consent, but I don't know if that was the right decision."

Kairi sat down beside her troubled friend. "Where you thinking with your heart?" She got a nod. She raised her hand behind her friend. Rukia thought she was going to hug her, but that wasn't the case. "Idiot!" Kairi punched the top of Rukia's head. "If you chose with your heart, then you must be in love with him. Even if you don't know that with your head, your heart knows it. So stop thinking you love the carrot top, because he already has someone."

Rukia looked at her friend in surprise. Kairi only got violent if it was required, or if she was annoyed. "Are you saying this as a friend, or someone who is dictating the future?"

Kairi was surprised by her statement. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"How could you forget?" Rukia was now the one getting angry.

"Sorry Rukia, but you know. In the future that I come from, Kaien-kun isn there. In the history that I know, Kaien died killing the Hollow that kill Miyako. You killed him to save him. Then he was he Espada you faced off against in Los Noches, or at least that Hollow had his face, memories, skills, and zanpakutou." Kairi knew there would be consequences for that.

"At least it made it slightly easier. That Espada had Miyako's face, but she wasn't the same. At least Kaien didn't come with us. If he had, we both might be dead." Rukia shuttered remembering her fight in Los Noches.

Kairi stood up and walked to the door. "Why don't we go let off some steam? I'm sure it will help. Maybe we might even find Renji." Kairi winked at Rukia as she left the office.

Rukia's face turned a deep shade of red as she chased after the Taichou. "Kairi-Taichou!" Kairi was running away, causing Rukia to have to run after her all over Seireitei.

~8th squad barracks~

Stark walked into the squad building and found one of the other squad members walking towards him. She held a bundle in her arms that had a wooden hat on a pink piece of fabric. "Did someone drop that by?" The girl just nodded and held the bundle out to him. "To scared to take it yourself, or don't want to get flirted with?"

"He's in one of his depressed moods. No one can find Ise-Fukutaichou." The girl informed him before walking back to continue her duties.

Stark shrugged then walked to the office. He knocked before opening the door. What he saw shocked him, Kyoraku-Taichou was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Not only that, but there wasn't a paper on Ise-Fukutaichou's desk, they were all on Kyoraku's.

Kyoraku looked up when he heard the knock. He smiled at the man. "You look refreshed." He put a serious face on. "What did you do to her?"

Stark threw the bundle at his Taichou. "Nothing. She was drunk, so I put her to bed and she slept. End of story. Oh" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile from 4th squad. "Thought you might like a cure."

Kyoraku picked up the vile and swallowed it greedily. He was used to drinking, but he definitely drank too much. He never got hangovers, and he had a bad one. "Thank you, Stark-san. You wouldn't have happened to see Nanao-chan this morning, did you?"

Stark shook his head as Shunsui's face dropped. This was getting serious. "I know how to find her!" Both men stared as the green haired child appeared before them. "She may be blocking her Reiatsu and hiding her self, but she still would have left behind a scent." Both men stared at her with confused looks. Lilynette growled at them. "Just used your Reiatsu to create wolves and follow her scent!" She pointed at Stark.

Stark had no clue what she was talking about. 'Is it even possible to do that?' Stark scratched his head. "And how exactly am I suppose to do that?"

"Try doing it like how you did when you were an Espada." Kyoraku offered as a help. He wasn't too sure anyone could do that, even his Nanao-chan.

"Alright." Stark closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to split his soul like he did as an Espada, but it had no results. "Lilynette this isn't-" he opened his eyes and stopped speaking. A wolf had replaced Lilynette. "Lilynette?"

The wolf opened it's mouth. "Off course it's me, idiot. Who else would it be?" The would looked to be made of smoke in various shades of grey. "Bet you don't know the name of this technique." The wolf gave him a toothy smirk.

Stark shook his head at Lilynette. "No I don't. And at the moment I don't really care. Can you find Ise-Fukutaichou?" He wasn't too worried about finding out the name, but he was going to try. It seemed to be a useful technique.

Lilynette sniffed around Nanao's desk. She sniffed the air. "She was here around ten hours ago."

Kyoraku looked up shocked. "You can tell? Can you follow where it leads?"

Lilynette nodded, she snickered at their astonished faces. "Try to keep up." She ran out of the office with the two men close behind. She ran to various places and sniffed constantly, this was easier than it seemed.

The two men followed the wolf closely. They hot a few questioning glances from other shinigami, but they weren't too worried. They were more worried about their missing Fukutaichou.

"How much farther?" Stark kneeled down beside his partner.

Lilynette growled at him. "How am I suppose to know that?" She sighed then turned to the worried Taichou. "Do you know any places nearby where she might be?"

Shunsui thought if places nearby. "The only place near here, would be the Sakura tree garden." Shunsui remembered going there himself to relax. Nanao had been searching for him to sign things and found that it was a perfect place to think, or read a book. He looked towards the hill in front of them. "It's just on the other side of the hill."

"Good." Lilynette turned around and started walking back to Seireitei. They had gone quite a far ways away. "Come on Stark. We aren't needed for this part."

Stark nodded towards the wolf form of his partner. "We'll be in your office trying to figure out how to get Lilynette back to her regular form. I'll see if I can get any of the paperwork done as well. Kairi roped me into helping her with some, so I think I can manage a bit of it." Stark waved to his Taichou as he followed Lilynette back.

Once they had gotten a fair way away from Kyoraku stark leaned down towards Lilynette. "So why are we leaving?"

You could here the glare in Lilynette's voice. "Because he looked upset when he looked towards the hill. I thought it would be uncomfortable for us to be there when he obviously wanted a private chat. Jeez, can't you read an atmosphere?" She picked up her pace a little.

"Hey, Lilynette. Why don't we head to the open training field? We could use some more practise, plus I want to figure out how to change you back and how to use this technique again." Stark had stopped at and was looking at hie partner for an answer.

"Sure why not." Lilynette trotted back to where Stark was and they both headed off to the training ground.

They arrived and looked around to try and find an open area where they could practise. They heard a faint sound and stopped. "Tsu...ai...ren..." They bearly avoided a wall of cold air coming at them. "Sorry!" They saw a shinigami with black hair running towards them. He saw a familiar figure walking behind her.

"No problem. I was alert enough to avoid it." Stark didn't really pay attention to the girl apologizing to him. His focus was on the girl behind her.

"Hey Stark." Kairi walked towards the man and kissed his cheek. She turned to the wolf beside him. "Lilynette?"

"Yeah. Who did you think it was?" The wolf grinned at her.

"Cute!" Both Rukia and Kairi hugged the wolf. Lilynette tried to escape their grip, but she found she was actually quite enjoying the petting, cuddling, and scratching. She purred softly.

"Do wolves purr?" Rukia looked sideways at the wolf. She was surprised she had been able to touch it. It looked like smoke to her.

Kairi smiled at her friend as she continued to massage Lilynette's head. "It's just something Lilynette does when she is happy. Stark does it to, but under different circumstances." Kairi gave Stark a mischievous grin. She knew he was also feeling the same things Lilynette was and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. "So what are you two doing here, and how did Lilynette end up as a wolf?"

"We were looking for your mother. She's fine, don't worry." He reassured her when he saw the worry on her face. "I some how turned Lilynette into a wolf and she can track people by their scent."

"It's the scent of their Reiatsu. I can pick up traces and can tell how old the scent is." Lilynette moved towards Stark. "Now change me back already!"

Stark sighed and began concentrating again, but this time with his eyes open. He drew Lilynette in with his Reiatsu like when they were Espadas. He saw the smoke dissipate off of her and flow into him.

When all the smoke was gone, Lilynette stood in front of Stark in her human form. "Not bad. Care to venture a guess at the name of that technique?"

"Moya Okami. They act the same way as when we were Hollows. Right?" Stark looked towards Lilynette as she pouted in defeat. "Let's continue shall we? Oh by the way Kairi. Your dad will probably be in his office near sundown if you want to join us for drinks. Your dad was about ready to kill me this morning." Stark spoke while he walked backwards.

Kairi twitched at her father. 'My life dad. I can chose for myself.' Kairi now needed to let off more steam. "Rukia, you doing better?" She got a nod from the girl behind her. "Good. I'm going to go find some 11th squad members. I need to let off some serious steam, and I'm sure they would love to spar with a Taichou." Kairi waved behind her as she walked farther into the training grounds.

~5th squad barracks~

Kyoya was lounging on his couch when the office door opened. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed a bright red patch in his sleep vision. "What do you want, Abarai?"

Renji turned to the Taichou he had thought was asleep. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had seen Rukia?" He had been looking for her since he had seen her running out of his room. He was worried he had messed up their friendship, but he was really happy he had finally told Rukia how he really felt about her.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at his friend. 'What did they do?' He sighed as he sat up and walked over to him. He placed a hand on both shoulders, then head butted him. "Stop worrying! If Rukia-san acts how she normally does, she will be fine. Besides, she's had feelings for you for years now."

Renji stopped worrying about his injured forehead. "What!? But, I thought she liked Kaien-dono?" Rukia always had something to say about the 13th squad Fukutaichou.

Kyoya shook his head. "She has a crush on him, but she has feelings for you." He pointed at Renji with a serious face. "So stop worrying, and be prepared for any consequences that will follow. The main one being how to deal with her brother once he knows you two are in a relationship." Kyoya wasn't too sure how the strict Taichou would take the news, he didn't take it too well in his own time.

Renji looked at the floor while he thought. He stared for a good ten minutes before suddenly looking up. "Kuchiki-Taichou might kill me." His shoulders slumped a little.

Kyoya became very worried. "Oh Kami. Renji what did you do?" Kyoya hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Renji reddened a little as his thoughts drifted to the night before. "Well...we sorta-"

"-I don't need to know. Just hope she didn't get pregnant." He pinched the bridge of his nose. This day was slowly turning sour. 'What's next? Mom and dad finally got together?' Kyoya laughed at his thoughts.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~5 month later: 9th squad barracks~

Kairi was quickly filling out her paper work, she had plans tonight. 'What should I wear? What would Stark like? What will dad think? He will probably be spying on us.' Kairi was a little distracted, but she pressed on. There was more paperwork today than usual. "Hisagi-kun. How much more is there?" She had three large piles and Hisagi had almost half as much.

Hisagi's head hurt, he really didn't like paperwork at the moment. "This is all of it for today. And they requested that it be finished today." Hisagi dropped his head on the desk. It didn't hurt as much as his headache. "I don't think I can make it Taichou."

Kairi rolled her eyes with a smile. "Don't worry. I can always get Unahana-Taichou to revive you if your head explodes." Kairi pushed a half pile away from her. 'One sixth done. So much more to go.' Kairi sighed as she reached for another sheet, this was going to be a long morning.

Both Hisagi and Kairi jumped when the door suddenly slammed open. "Kairi! I need your help!" Kyoya ran into the office and ran to his twin. He hugged her neck and pulled her away from her desk.

"What...do you...want...Kyoya?" Kairi spoke between choking for air. Her brother must really be worried about something. "Kyo...can't...breath."

Kyoya realized his sister's problem with her voice and let her go. "Hahahahah. Sorry about that-" he found himself soaked from head to toe. "I forgot about that. I'm surprised you didn't get your paperwork wet." He had been standing pretty close to her desk and unfinished piles of work.

Kairi smiled at her soggy twin. "I've had practice. Now what do you want Kyoya?" Kairi really wanted to finish her paperwork so she could get ready for her date with Stark.

"I don't know how to ask Momo." He blurted out as he sat on the floor. He raised his Reiatsu to dry himself off. "I found the perfect ring, but I don't know who to ask." Kyoya pulled out a little black box and opened it. It held a simple silver ring with a bright pink, heart shaped jewel embedded in it.

"Why don't you take her out to diner? You could get permission to go to the human world." She suggest what she suspected Stark was planning. "Just make sure dad doesn't realize what you're doing. Otherwise he will be spying on you and may try to 'help' you." She used her hand to indicate the importance of the 'help' that she was referring to. "Remember when you wanted to confess to that girl in our freshman year?"

Kyoya shivered remembering the embarrassment his father had caused him. "Noted. Now what are you so anxious about? You've been glancing at the monster of paper on your desk the whole time we've been talking." Kyoya pointed to the piles he was referring to.

Kairi shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I just want to get this over with. Plus it's all due today." Kairi kicked her brother out of the way and pulled her chair back to her desk. "Now leave before I kick you out."

"Aww. Kai. That's not nice." Kairi glared sat her twin. He was acting like their father did whenever their mother rejected him. "How do I pop the question?" He was now leaning on a stack of paper looking at his sister. He really wanted her help.

The door slid open once again. "My son is going to ask a girl to marry him!" Shunsui skipped into the office and hugged his blushing son fiercely. "So who's the lucky lady?"

Kyoya stared at his sister with the most worried look he could make. His hopes of being rescued faded when he saw the devilish grin on his sister's face. "Don't-"

"Hinamori Momo of course. They are soul mates after all." Kairi smiled at her brother. He didn't know about her date, and this would get her dad away from her and Stark for the night. "Maybe dad could use your help, Kyoya, to try and get mom to marry him." She knew her father would agree to that.

Kyoya stared at his sister in disbelief. 'She threw me under the bus. Again!' He relaxed in his father's arms. He would get her back later. "Come on dad. Kairi seems to be busy. Good luck finishing." Kyoya waved as he walked out of the office followed by his father. He gave his sister an almost murderous look as he closed the office doors.

Shunsui followed after his son with a smile. "So what are you thinking of for a proposal?" He was eager to help out his son, and he wanted to find out who their mother was. 'Although I really shouldn't worry about that. I have Nanao-chan after all.'

Kyoya walked beside his father silently. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. "I think I might ask her out to dinner. Then I'll ask at some point during it. What do you think?" He knew he was going to regret asking.

Shunsui smiled at his son. "I think that sounds perfect. Where are you planning on taking her?" Shunsui could see how much his son was like him. He was proud that his son was taking the next step in his relationship.

The two walked and talked until they found themselves at the mercy of a certain Fukutaichou.

"Kyoraku-Taichou! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how much paperwork you have to finish by the end of the day?!" Nanao stood in front of the two men and glared at them.

"Calm down Nanao-chan. I have more important-" Nanao's book hit him, but he was expecting it. So he was prepared for the little bit of pain it caused and managed to stay mostly on his feet.

"No you don't!" She grabbed the back of his uniform. "Please excuse him, Kyoya-Taichou." With that she dragged off Shunsui with a little bit of trouble, but not much. He seemed quite willing to be dragged around by her.

Kyoya watched as his mother dragged off his father. 'Thank you mom!' Kyoya smiled and headed towards 3rd squad barracks. He stopped when he passed 10th squad barracks. 'Maybe I should ask Toshiro for help?' He walked towards the office and peaked in. "Toshiro? You here?" He couldn't see anyone in the office.

"What do you want?" Kyoya jumped as he turned around to face the ice Taichou.

"Don't do that! I'm worried today, so I'm a bit jumpy." Kyoya whined at his friend. "I need help. I want to ask Momo to marry me, but I don't know how. Can you help me?"

Toshiro smirked at his distraught friend. He was glad Momo was getting over Aizen, and he quite liked Kyoya. "You still haven't asked me if you could. She is my sister after all."

Kyoya stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He decided to act as formal as he could. He bow rigidly and spoke clearly. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. I, Kyoraku Kyoya, would like to ask for your sister, Hinamori Momo's, hand in marriage. Please give us your blessing."

Toshiro was dumbfounded. 'He actually took me seriously. Definitely his mother's son.' Toshiro chuckled at his friend. "Of course you both have my blessing, but I will kill you if you hurt-" He held his smile as his friend hugged him and spun around the room.

"Thank you Toshiro!" Kyoya was happy his friend said yes. It would have become complicated if he hadn't. "So, will you help me?" Kyoya put Toshiro back down on the ground.

"Alright, but you should really be the one to plan it." Toshiro crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

"Oh don't worry. I already have the location. My reservation is for next month at a restaurant in the World of the Living. I already have the ring as well. My problem is how I want to bring up the question." Kyoya a sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

"Shouldn't you be worried Hinamori might hear you?" Toshiro looked around the room. It was extremely neat, and it appeared all of the paperwork was done.

Kyoya noticed Toshiro's observing. "Don't worry. I told her she could come in after lunch. She refused at first, but then it sounded like she cringed a bit. I think it's her time of the month." Toshiro paled at Kyoya's words, which made Kyoya laugh a bit. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot your just an innocent little kid. Don't worry, Toshiro. You'll eventually find someone." Kyoya ruffled his friends hair.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Toshiro yelled at a laughing Kyoya. He turned to look at the door. He could have sworn he had heard a giggle, but he couldn't sense anyone there. 'I wonder what that was?'

~8th squad barracks~

Stark and Nanao worked on paperwork for most of the morning. Kyoraku had decided to move Starks desk into his and Nanao's office, so that he could help Namao. Nanao didn't mind, she liked that there was someone willing to help with the unbearable amount of work.

"He's late." Stark pointed out while looking at the clock on the office. It was about half past three. Kyoraku-Taichou would have normally showed up around 2:00, but he didn't worry much. Kyoraku had been in earlier, but he had escaped shortly afterwards.

Nanao looked up from her paperwork. She had a small pile beside her that Shunsui had to fill out himself. She sighed heavily. "I'll go look for him." Nanao stood up as a stack of paper got added to her finished pile.

"I just finished so I'll look for him. I have to ask him something anyways. I'll head home afterwards. I have a date with your daughter." Stark winked at Nanao as he moved to the door.

Nanao perked up. "Are you asking tonight?" She squealed when she got a nod from the tall man. "Make sure she comes talk to me tomorrow. Good luck." Nanao waved off her future son-in-law.

Stark searched for his Taichou and found him in a bar. He approached the table where his Taichou and a busty blond sat drinking. "Taichou. Ise-Fukutaichou is looking for you. There is some paperwork you have to finish by today."

Shunsui looked at his 3rd seated officer. "Oh, hey Stark-san. Care to join us for a drink?" He took another drink of sake. "Fill me up, Ran-chan." A not-even-tipsy Matsumoto poured her drinking buddy another drink, emptying their fourth bottle of sake.

Stark looked annoyingly at his Taichou. He cleared his throat to get Kyoraku's attention. "There is also something else I wish to ask you. It concerns Kairi-chan."

Shunsui put his sake down and got out of the booth. "I'm heading out, Ran-chan."

Both men left the bar, and a worried and confused Matsumoto. Once they were a fair ways away, Shunsui looked to the man beside him. "What do you have to ask that concerns my little angel?"

'Here goes nothing.' Stark took a deep breath. " I would like to ask for your permission, to ask Kairi to be my wife."

A long silence followed. They stayed silent till they reached the office. Kyoraku opened the door and walked to his desk.

Nanao looked up from her work as she saw her Taichou and Stark walk in. "Did you forget something, Stark-san?" She didn't get a response. "Kyoraku-Taichou, where have you been?" She started to get annoyed when she didn't answer her again. "I'm pregnant with your child." She wanted to see if either of them were even paying attention to her. They weren't, and the silence continued.

The silence stopped when Shunsui placed a large sake bottle on his desk. "Let's celebrate!"

"Huh!?" Both Stark and Nanao stared at their Taichou. Had he lost his mind?

"Oh that's right. Nanao-chan doesn't know what is going on. Stark is going to be my son-in-law!" Shunsui couldn't be happier. His daughter was going to marry a man she loved and loved her, and he was going to have a relative that could be his drinking buddy. "I assume you have already asked Kairi's mother. Assuming you know who she is."

'He really wants to know.' Stark smiled at the man in front of him. "Yes I have, and she gives her full support. However, she has asked that we hold off on our wedding till you marry her. Kairi agrees fully to this of course, and I don't mind waiting." Stark smiled while thinking of spending the rest of his life with the girl he loved.

Shunsui smiled at Stark while he drank sake. "Well, don't let me hold you back. I believe you have a date to get to. Where are you kiddies going?" He was hoping to get a video of the proposal at least.

Stark knew exactly what his future father-in-law was up to, Kairi had warned him. "I'm just taking her to dinner in the 1st district. Nowhere fancy, just a nice place." Stark turned towards the door and left the room with out another word. He hid his Reiatsu and took the indirect route to his and Kairi's meeting place. They had stored their outfits for the evening at Urahara's shop, or at least one outfit.

Stark stepped out of the Senkaimon into Urahara's underground training area. "I see you've patched up the place, Urahara-san." Stark walked towards the ladder. He could tell the shopkeeper was watching from somewhere. "Is Kairi here?"

"Yep. She's getting changed up stairs." Urahara sat atop one of the many boudlers nearby with his fan covering half his face. "You should hurry. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

Stark smirked at the shopkeeper as he climbed the ladder. Once he got upstairs, he headed to the farthest guest room. Kairi would be in the one on the right, so he went into the left. He found it locked.

"Wrong room Stark! Your in the other one." Kairi yelled with a bit of a laugh. He was always mixing up his lefts and rights. She scrunched her face at her hair. It didn't want to straighten. "Fine. If you're going to curl, then curl properly." She spoke to her hair as she began pinning it up in various places, but leaving it mostly down.

She stood up and walked to the closet. She had three dresses to pick from. One was bright red, had a slit in the skirt that went to her mid thigh, a low V-neck, and practically no back. Another was black lace, had a turtle neck with long sleeves, and even less on the back than the red one. The final one was a purple dress. It was a satin dress in a light lavender on top and faded into a midnight purple at the bottom of the floor length skirt.

She decide to go with the purple dress. She didn't feel like wearing the black, and she didn't want to attract the attention of every guy that laid eyes on her. She wore black gladiator heels and a black leather clutch. She wore a few silver bangles on her writs and silver hoops in her ears. She didn't bother with a necklace, since the dress reached up to the base of her neck with it's halter top like neck line.

She finished up her makeup with a plum lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Maybe I should have gone with the red dress.' She couldn't believe she was looking at herself. 'I look like someone trying to seduce men. Wait a minute. This could be fun.' Her wicked grin softened a bit when she heard a knock at the door. "Done already-" she opened the door and stood dumbfounded with her mouth open.

She looked up and down at the man in front of her. He wore a well fitted black suit with a midnight purple tie. His hair was perfectly tussled, as it usually was. She stared at him while he stared back at her.

Stark sighed to himself. 'This is going to be tricky. Don't know if I can leave her alone dressed like that.' He started thinking to himself.

'Stop that!' Lilynette yelled loudly in Stark's mind. 'I don't need your perverted thoughts in my head. If you want to have sex with her, then go ahead. Just leave me out of it.'

Started sighed out loud at his partner. Kairi had just had a similar experience with Tsuki no Kage.

'Seems you both have the same thoughts. Maybe you should just skip the engagement and the wedding and just start having kids.' Tsuki spoke nonchalantly at her master.

Kairi sighed at her zanpakutou. 'I'll deal with you later. Besides, dad would kill both of us if I had a kid before we were married.' She stood straighter as she noticed Stark holding his arm out to her.

"Shall we go. The limo should be here." Stark smiled at her surprised look. "Yes I rented us a limo." He kissed her hand that she had wrapped around his arm. "I thought it would be necessary for where I am taking you. See you tomorrow Urahara-san." He waved to the man as they exited the shop and climbed into the limo.

Stark and Kairi settled into the back as the driver drove to their destination. They shared a few small kisses, but never got to anything farther. The traffic seemed to be terrible and the driver kept making sharp movements. Once they got to the restaurant, the limo driver got out and opened their door.

Stark got out first and shook his head at the driver. 'This is going to be fun.' He held his hand out to help Kairi out of the vehicle.

Kairi's rolled her eyes once she caught sight of the driver. "What the hell are you doing here?" She glared daggers into her father.

Shunsui acted innocently and as if he didn't know them. "I'm your driver. Have a nice meal." He smiled at them as he climbed back into the limo and drove away.

"We haven't seen the last of him tonight." Kairi glared at the limo. She tried everything to hide her date from her father. "Let's go inside." She pushed her father out of her mind.

They walked in and stood in front of the front desk. "Reservation under Coyote for two."

The host called a waiter to escort them to a table. The waiter had long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He smiled at the stunned couple. "This way please."

Kairi and Stark walked calmly as they followed the 13th squad Taichou to their table. They sat down and accepted their menus. "Thank you, Uncle Ukitake."

Jushiro smiled at his niece. "I thought I would help keep your father away. I have Kaien in the kitchen to make sure he doesn't sneak in that way. What would you like to drink this evening?"

"Thank you." Kairi smiled happily Jushiro. She skimmed throught the food menu as Stark looked through the drink menu.

"A nice champaign would do quite nicely." Stark smiled at the disguised Taichou.

"Right away." Jushiro walked away to get their drinks. He already knew how Stark was planning to propose. He was part of the plan after all.

"So, do you know what you would like?" Kairi asked while eyeing the seared scallops and truffle sauce. She didn't notice Stark looking at her.

'Stark! Stop thinking of that in your head. I don't need those images in my head.' Lilynette's yelling stopped Stark's mind from going any further in his head. He shook himself and looked at the menu.

"Here is your champaign." The couple looked up expecting to see their white haired server. It wasn't him.

"Oh my gosh dad. What the hell are you doing?" Kairi placed her head in her hands. Her headache from doing paperwork was coming back.

Shunsui looked surprised at the two. "I just found an employee that seemed to be very ill. So I'm filling in for him." Kairi looked at her father with worry. Shunsui waved his hand at his daughter, drawing her full attention. "Don't worry he's fine. I sent him back to Soul Society with Kaien-kun. Would you like to place your order for food?" Shunsui pulled out a note pad and took down their orders. "They'll be out shortly. Shall I pour your drinks?"

"No, we can manage if you could please open it." Stark smiled at his Taichou. He was being surprisingly helpful.

Kairi breathed out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "This is becoming stressful." She rubbed her hand against her temple.

Stark poured them both a glass of champaign. "Maybe this will help?" He handed one to her. She took it great fully. "To a wonderful evening."

"That, is yet to be seen." She was about to take a sip when their waiter came back with two plates in hand. "That was fast."

"We have a lot of cooks tonight." Shunsui smiled at the couple. Kairi was focused on her food while Stark seemed a little pissed at him. Shunsui couldn't tell why he was getting death glares. "Just press the button in the middle of the table when you required extra services." He walked back towards the back of the restaurant. He smiled at himself as he walked into the back room.

"Shunsui! What are you doing here?!" Jushiro walked towards his friend with Kaien following close behind. He had just spent the last ten minutes looking for his Fukutaichou that had gone 'missing'. "Where you the one that knocked Kaien out and stuffed him in a closet?"

Shunsui looked at his friend with feint innocence. "I have no clue what you're talking about. I just thought I would cover your table for you, but seeing as how you're doing just fine I'll be off. Have a good evening." He walked past the two that had tried to stop him from getting into the restaurant. Getting past Kaien was child's play to him.

"We're going to have to tighten security." Kaien pulled off his disguise as he walked out the back door. He needed to let everyone else know to keep an eye out for the 8th squad Taichou.

Jushiro watched Kaien go with a sigh. "So much for keeping this a secret from him." He turned and went back to his job. The light for Stark's table had just lit up. He walked towards the table and smiled as he saw a ring on Kairi's finger. "Congratulations. Is there anything else you would like?"

"The bill is just fine." Stark held Kairi's hand as she examined the ring. It had a single round, blue jewel held by twisted metal.

Jushiro smiled at the two. "Very well." He took out a remote he had and pressed several buttons. "Please pay at the desk out front. Have a pleasant evening." He walked back to the kitchen after he waved them off. He kept walking till he was outside. He flipped open his spirit phone and dialled. "Sui-Feng-Taichou. You're up next. They should be walking out any minute."

Sui-Feng stood as the valet in front. She closed her phone and waited for the couple to exit the restaurant. When she saw them she smiled at the two. "May I have your ticket please?" She held her hand out.

"We didn't-" Kairi looked curiously at the 2nd squad Taichou. 'How many people knew about this?'

"Here you go." Stark handed a ticket to the woman. She used the radio to call for the car.

A bright red Lambragini pulled up and a man walked out and held the keys out for Stark to take. "Thank you, Abarai-san." Stark smiled at the red head.

Kairi just stared as she climbed into the car and watched them wave them away. She turned to Stark. "How many people knew about this? I didn't tell anyone. So how did they know?" She eyed him as he drove.

Stark ran a hand through his hair. "I only told Ukitake. He must have told the others so he could use their help, but don't worry no one knows about the rest of our night." He smiled at her as they pulled up to a hotel.

Kairi stepped out as her door was opened. Her jaw dropped when she noticed who the valet was. "Really dad! This is starting to get annoying!" She was close to her breaking point.

Shunsui just smiled at his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked." He noticed Kairi blushed at his sweet words. "Be safe tonight." He waved as he evaded Kairi's fists.

Stark wrapped his arms around Kairi to stop her from chasing after him. "Come on. Let's get checked in. Your outfit has been driving me crazy all night." He glared at the bell boy that was staring at Kairi.

Kairi giggled at her fiancée. "Alright." She wrapped her arms around his as they walked to the front desk.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" A woman with black hair that was braided infront of her spoke kindly to them.

"I thought you said no one knew." Kairi glanced up at Stark. He was shaking his head.

"Luxury suit under Coyote. How did you find out, Unahana-Taichou?" Stark knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Unahana smiled at them both. "Oh I just asked around. Your mother caved in easily Kairi-Taichou. Here are your room keys. And congratulations on both the engagement and pregnancy."

Kairi and Stark froze. "What pregnancy?" They both asked while looking at the woman. Stark gave Kairi a worried glance.

Unahana placed a hand over her mouth. "You didn't know. To think your mother would keep secrets from you. Now the only question is who the father is. Isane-san heard Nanao-san admit it to both your fiancée and your father. She didn't know who she was speaking to though." She noticed Stark relaxed a bit.

Kairi looked towards Stark. She knew he wasn't the father, but did he know if her father and mother had gotten together?

"It's not mine." He put his hands up when Kairi looked at him.

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts. "No no no. I wasn't asking that. I know you aren't. I was just wondering how long my parents have been in a relationship. How far has this rumour spread?" She turned back to the 4th squad Taichou.

"It hasn't. I told Isane-san and Hinamori-san to keep quiet about what they heard." Unahana smiled at the two. "Sleep well."

Kairi and Stark took that as their queue to leave and headed into the elevator and pressed the buttons for the 9th floor. Kairi leaned against Stark as they waited for their floor. Stark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly.

Kairi closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Stark's lips on her skin. She blushed as she thought about how it would feel on other parts of her body. Her eyes flew open as she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Your dress is really quite frustrating. Clinging yet not giving a definite shape, most annoying." Stark spoke in a husky voice that Kairi couldn't help but love. He carried her out of the elevator and only put her down once they reached their room.

Kairi pulled the room key out of Stark's pants and unlocked the room. She had noticed him tense a bit, but chose not to let him know that. She pulled her hair up and away from her neck. "Can you unzip me?" She asked seductively. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smirked as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He walked over and slid the zipper all the way down. One of his fingers trailed after it causing Kairi to shiver at the feather light touch. He suppressed a groan as he watched her dress fall to the ground. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

Kairi turned and grabbed his tie. "You like?" She smiled as she pulled him down into a kiss.

They pulled away for air several minutes later. Stark picked her up and threw her on the bed before crawling on top of her. "How could I not?" He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight." He starts kissing down her neck. He could feel her smile and continued on.

~Soul Society: 5th squad~

Kyoya looked up from his work when the door to his office slammed open. He caught sight of his mother looking around the room. She looked at him and asked almost frantically, "Have you seen your father? I'm worried he followed Stark and Kairi on their date."

"Wow mom. Already on first name references? They aren't even married yet, and neither are you and dad." Kyoya put his brush down and walked over to his mother. "How is he doing with trying to find you?"

Nanao suppressed a blush. 'Surprisingly well. For the idiot that he is. My idiot Taichou.' She smiles at her thoughts. "He's doing fine."

Kyoya questioned the smile his mother was giving him. "Did something happen between you two?" He hadn't heard anything about them being together. The last time he saw them casually together was at the party all those months ago.

Nanao smiled at her son and pulled him into a hug. Her eyes could just look over his shoulder. "You got your father's height, and you're still growing."

Kyoya rested his head on his mother's. "When Kai and I were younger we used to sit on your shoulder and tell dad that we were all taller then him. It always ended with him picking three of us up and he would take us all to this little clearing. It had a pond with a waterfall. The water was warm and clear. We would play their for hours before heading back to the house." Kyoya smiled at the memory of his favourite family outing.

Nanao smiled at her son. She knew exactly what place he was taking about. "It sounds lovely." She kissed his cheek and walked to the door. "If you see your father, tell him to stop by his office. There is still work he needs to do." She walked out of the office and back to her own.

Kyoya sat back at his desk. He started his work again, but stopped once he felt a presence at his door. He walked over and opened it to find a startled and slightly blushing girl. "Momo. How are you feeling?" He led the girl inside and to the couch. He made her tea as she lounged on the couch.

Momo smiled at him as he made her tea. She was having a miserable time, but still wished to help out where she could. She accepted her cup of tea and snuggled into Kyoya's side when he sat beside her.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

"Yep. Thank you." Hinamori kissed his cheek before sipping her tea. "So how is your mother doing with the pregnancy?"

Kyoya spit out his mouthful of tea. "Come again?" He looked at Momo with a confused look. 'When did mom sleep with a guy? Who is he, if dad hasn't already murdered the man.'

Hinamori looked at Kyoya with surprise. "Your mother hasn't told you? Isane-san and I were going to ask Nanao-san if she wanted to go out with us when we heard her. She was speaking to your father and Kairi's boyfriend. We aren't sure which is the father though, but it's most likely Kyoraku-Taichou. Otherwise Stark-san would be dead, Kyoraku-Taichou would be dead, and Kairi-san would be on death row." Momo had put down her tea and was comforting her distraught boyfriend.

Kyoya had his arms resting on his knees and head in his hands. 'Mother is pregnant, but it's no where near my birthday. So, does this mean I'm going to have siblings?' He steadied his breathing, trying not to pass out.

"Hey! What's with the heavy atmosphere in here?" Kyoya looked behind him to see his father standing in the doorway. Shunsui's smile faded when he saw the worry in Hinamori's face and the questioning look his son gave him. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Kyoya stood up to ask his father a question, but found the shock he had received earlier was too much. He fell over. "Kyoya!" Hinamori and Shunsui caught him before he hit the ground. He was out cold.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question. Sorry for not posting as often as I normally do. Having writers block, badly.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~4th squad barracks~

"I think he's coming to." Kyoya could here voices as he slowly pried his eyes open. He looked up from his hospital bed to find his father and Hinamori looking worried. Hinamori even had tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad your okay."

Kyoya reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry I worried you. What happened?" He sat up as Unahana-Taichou walked in.

"Oh good your awake. You seem to have been over stressed and receive a shock that was enough to render you unconscious. In other words, you fainted." The woman smiled at the Taichou that had been brought to her. He had looked like a small child in Kyoraku's arms. "You can leave if you wish. Just don't stress yourself out too much." She turned and walked back to help other patients that were waiting for her.

Kyoya sweat dropped at her words. 'I, a grown man, fainted in front of my father and girlfriend. Can I die of embarrassment?' He could see the other two in the room snickering. "Yeah, yeah I fainted. Get over it." He got out of the bed and walked towards the door. Shunsui and Hinamori followed him with large smiles on their faces.

Shunsui put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I've passed out many times."

Kyoya slumped his shoulders more. "But you were drunk all of those times." He sighed heavily. 'Another thing to add to the list of traits I got from my father.'

Hinamori put her arm around Kyoya's waist. "Don't worry. We'll keep it a secret." She winked at the two Kyorakus.

"Speaking of secrets. What did you say before I walked in?" Shunsui smiled down at his son's Fukutaichou.

Kyoya gave Hinamori a look that said, 'I'll handle this.' Kyoya looked up at his father. "What is your relationship with Nanao-Fukutaichou?"

Shunsui stopped in his tracks. 'How did they know?' He put a smile on his face and waved at them. "She's my lovely Nanao-chan of course. What else would she be?"

Kyoya could have rolled his eyes. "Momo, why don't you head back to the office? I'll be there shortly. Just need to have a word with my father." He kissed her forehead before sending her off with a smile. He dropped it when he turned back to his father. "What is your relationship with Ise Nanao?"

Shunsui smirked at his son. 'Hmm. Thinks just like my lovely Nanao-chan.' He sighed as he led his son out of the hospital. "It's rather complicated."

"When did it start?" Kyoya was having a bit of a hard time keeping a smile off his face.

Shunsui thought back to when it started. "Back at the party that Kairi threw, I think?"

"YOU THINK!" Kyoya glared at his dad. 'Dad what did you do?'

Shunsui cringed a bit at his son's anger. 'He has a temper like Nanao too.' He got his composure back and looked at his son innocently. "Well. I think I got drunker than I have ever been before, and she was also pretty drunk, I think. Anyway, I sort of woke up in her room the next morning."

Kyoya felt like his jaw had literally hit the ground. 'They got that far, and because they were drunk.' He wiped his hand down his face. "I'm surprised your still alive."

"My lovely Nanao-chan would never kill me." Shunsui looked ahead of him and found that they had walked all the way to the Sakura tree garden. "Did I ever take you both here when you were small?"

Kyoya looked around him with a smile. "Yeah. Every year when they bloomed, and while they fell in the days following. Kairi and I would run around while you and mom lounged under a tree." He could have sworn he heard their laughter when their parents chased them so they could go home. "It was during one of those trips that me and Kairi figured out how to use shunpo. Mom was happy and you were surprised, but it didn't change the games we played."

Shunsui smiled at his son as they walked towards his favourite tree. The tree was budding and would soon bloom. 'If I knew who their mother was, I could take them here as a family.' He thought with a sad smile while laying down under the tree.

'Oh my gosh. Are you really that much of an idiot? Who where you comparing him to this whole time!?' Shunsui was surprised his zanpakutou had given him her thoughts. She usually never did. 'This may be a game that I just let you win, but where's the fun in that?'

Shunsui chuckled at his zanpakutou, 'Always making things into a game. I was comparing Kyoya to someone?' He could tell his zanpakutou wanted to hit him. 'Cant you give me a hint?' He got no reply from Katen Kyokotsu.

Kyoya looked at his dad curiously. 'Must not realize he's talking with his eyebrows again.' He leaned against the tree with his father. "Hey dad? Do you think you'll marry Nanao-san?"

Shunsui looked at his son. "Maybe, if she'll accept it. Would you tell me if she wasn't your mother?" He was hoping he could trick his son into telling him.

Kyoya shrugged at his father. "I'll let you know at the wedding." Kyoya couldn't help but laugh a little at his father's disappointed face.

'Yep, cruel just like Nanao-chan too. But she does it teasingly.' Shunsui closed his eyes as he thought about who their mother could be.

'I if wasn't going to die as well, I would kill you for your thick headedness right now.' Shunsui was a bit worried at Katen Kyokotsu's anger.

"Thought I heard a familiar sound." Both men looked up to find Kairi sitting in the tree above them. "You interrupted my nap." She jumped down and settled between her father and twin. "So, do either of you want to explain why Nanao is pregnant? Dad what did you do to our mother?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at his sister while their father sat up quickly and stared at them both. "WHAT!?" Shunsui was worrying terribly. 'Why didn't she tell me?'

'Really? That's all you got from her question?!' Shunsui could hear his zanpakutou cursing at him, but he ignored it.

Kairi glared one eye at her brother who was glaring back. She turned to her father, he had his head in his hands. "Seriously?! You didn't know? Wow, mom is really keeping secrets." She sat up and leaned against the tree with her brother. "I'm guessing by how you're reacting, it's most likely yours."

Shunsui got up and shunpoed to his office as quickly as he could. His children followed close behind him. They had a bit of trouble keeping up, but they weren't going at full speed. They followed him into his office. "Nanao?"

Nanao looked up worried. Her Taichou had used just her name. "Is everything okay?" She saw her two children looking at her with worry, but not as much as their father.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" He didn't know why he was out of breath, but he guessed it was because he was holding it.

Nanao looked at them with confusion. "Who said I was pregnant?"

"Momo and Isane-Fukutaichou heard you telling dad and Stark yesterday." Kyoya sat down on the couch. His father joined him, but he was nervous and worried. He got up as soon as he sat down and started pacing. "Dad. Calm down and let mom explain."

Nanao looked at her son questioningly. 'Does Shunsui know I'm their mother?' She pushed the thought away as her family all sat on the couch and waited for her to start. "I am not pregnant. Yesterday when Stark brought your father back from the bar, neither were answering my questions. So, I wanted to see if they were ignoring me, or they just weren't paying attention. So, I said I was pregnant, but neither of them replied or made any comment. So I assumed it was the latter and waited for one of them to speak." Nanao saw as they all realized the misunderstanding.

"So you're not pregnant?" Shunsui was a bit disappointed. He had wanted to see how good of a mother his Nanao-chan was.

"No Shunsui, I'm not pregnant. But that doesn't mean I won't want to be in the future." Nanao smiled sweetly at him.

Shunsui instantly perked up and hugged Nanao. "My Nanao-chan called me by my first name! I'm so happy!" He dipped his head down and planted a kiss on her lips. He smiled even more when he felt her kiss him back.

"I wonder how long it took for them to get this far in our time?" Kyoya and Kairi stared at their parents. Kyoya was covering his eyes a bit and Kairi was looking at something on the wall. Kyoya stood and headed for the door. "Great to see that this situation has been resolved. Good night dad!" He was about to say good night to his mother when his father spoke up.

"Good night son. Say good night to your mother for me." Shunsui couldn't figure out why every one was staring at him like he just spit out a Hollow. "What-" he was cut off by a book hitting his face. 'I think I said the wrong thing.' He laid on the floor as his daughter walked past him.

Kairi looked down on her father with an unamused look. "Really dad? Were you not paying any attention?" Kairi turned to her mother who shrugged at her with a finger against her lips. She got her mother's message, 'If he doesn't know, don't tell him.' She sighed as she walked out of the office. "See you both later at the meeting. Oh by the way. Stark proposed." She held up her hand to show off the ring before walking away to avoid her father.

"Congratulations!" Shunsui shouted out the office doors as he grinned madly. He looked back towards his Fukutaichou. "What do you say we do the same?"

Nanao looked at him questioningly. "What exactly do you mean, Taichou? That sounded inappropriate." Nanao half hoped it was what she was thinking about.

Shunsui sighed as he thought about more. Now probably wasn't the best time. "Nothing, just thinking to myself out loud."

"Since you're thinking, maybe you could get some on of your paperwork done." Nanao sat down at her desk and began working. She smiled when she heard Shunsui grumbling.

~4th squad hospital~

Kairi laid down on a bed in one of the examination rooms. She had started feeling terrible after she had left her parent's office. 'Why now? That wasn't even my first time, and this cold I'm starting to get isn't helping either.' She continued to lie on the bed even as Unahana walked in.

"Still feelings terrible?" Kairi had come in a few weeks ago with them same problem. Pain and nausea, but this was the first time she had been vomiting consistently for at least a week. Or at least that's what Kairi had said when she had walked in five minutes ago. Unahana walked up to the young girl. "Just lie back as I do a quick check." She scanned the young Taichou's body with a bit of Reiatsu on her hand. She stopped curiously at her stomach, then smiled. "There seems to be nothing wrong. He's quite healthy actually."

Kairi sat up quickly. "What-" She held her hand over her mouth as she felt a strong need to vomit. A trash bin was in front of her and she let the contents of her stomach out. She took the wet clothed handed to her and wiped her mouth. "Are you saying, that I'm pregnant?" Kairi looked up at the Taichou who was smiling at her.

"Almost at a month now actually. I can feel quite a bit of Reiatsu coming from him, but that's a given when you look at his lineage. I'm guessing you didn't know." Unahana watched as the girl nodded her head while placing a hand on her stomach.

Kairi turned to the woman as she got off the bed. "Thank you, Unahana-Taichou." She walked out of the hospital with out another word. She walking quickly to her grandfather's office. "Yamaji. We need to talk." She didn't even to be invited in.

Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork and looked at the girl standing in front of his desk. "And what might that be about?" He raised an eyebrow at his granddaughter.

"I think I'm going to have to retire from my Taichou position." Kairi knew their were strict rules about how a Taichou could step down from their position. None of them she was to favourable with.

Yamamoto opened one eye at her. "What would be serious enough for that?"

"I'm pregnant, and I would rather lose my position to raise my child than risk leaving him alone if I am killed, or worse killing him before he is even born." Kairi clenched her hands to stop them from shaking.

Yamamoto closed his eye. "That is not a problem. You will have to remain as Taichou until a replacement can be found though." He got up and walked to a drawer. He pulled out several large packets of paper. He held them out for his granddaughter to hold. When he finished their was a pretty hefty pile in Kairi's arms, but not the heaviest she has carried. "Fill those out and get them back to me."

Kairi nodded at her grandfather as best she could with the paperwork she had. She cautiously walked out of the barracks and slowly made her way back to 9th squad. When she got to the office doors, she found she was having trouble opening the door.

"Allow me, Taichou." Hisagi slid the door open and stepped out of the way.

Kairi smiled at her Fukutaichou. "Thank you Hisagi-san."

"I thought we already finished the paperwork for today?" Hisagi looked questioningly at the large pile of paper.

Kairi set the pile down on her desk with a sigh. "This is personal. I guess I should tell you so that you aren't devastated later. I'm going to be retiring from my position. I'm going to have a baby!" Kairi surprised herself at how happy she was with being pregnant. She also didn't realize that she had shouted.

They both heard rustling outside the office door and walked outside to see what it was. "CONGRATULATIONS, TAICHOU!" Their squad cheered as they stared at them.

Kairi blushed once she realized what had happen. "HOLD IT! THIS STAYS IN THE SQUAD FOR NOW. I will let you know when we will be celebrating this properly!" She smiled as her squad cheered again. "Now back to work!" She walked back into the office to start on her paperwork.

Hisagi followed her into the office. "What are you going to tell Kyoraku-Taichou?"

"Please don't say a word to him." She looked at her Fukutaichou with a smile. It reminded him of Unahana Taichou.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


End file.
